La Bailarina en el Póster
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Él sólo sabía que no era la primera vez que veía aquellos ojos. Y se encargaría de que no fuera la última. U/A de reencarnación [Regalo de cumpleaños para BRabbit15 del foro Cuartel General de Trost] [HIATUS DEFINITIVO]
1. Despertar

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

 _Para BRabbit15, feliz cumpleaños guapa~_

 _«Con la infinita paciencia de alguien que ha aprendido a vivir con el corazón destrozado, esperó su regreso.»_

—Laini Taylor, Hija de Humo y Hueso.

* * *

1. _ **Despertar**_

Era un bosque tan espeso, que la luz del sol difícilmente se asomaba por entre las hojas y ramas. Los árboles parecían anormalmente altos, pero tampoco es que esperara que las cosas tuvieran mucho sentido allí.

Se desplazaba con velocidad moderada, con gracia y agilidad, maniobrando entre cada rama, cada obstáculo que se ponía en su camino. No tenía idea cómo lo hacía, pero parecía que volara.

Se detuvo en el mismo punto de siempre, uno de aquellos árboles de gigantescas proporciones, pero con un elemento de más. Descendió, como tantas otras veces, comprobando qué hacían tan distinto aquel árbol.

Estaba manchado de sangre, brillante y fresca. Centímetros más abajo, estaba una chica.

Quería parar aquello, pero era imposible. La pesadilla no acababa, sino que se volvía a repetir una vez más. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que pasar por esto? Quería irse, dar la vuelta y marcharse. Quería regresar y salir de allí, no volver nunca jamás. No quería que de nuevo, la imagen se repitiera una vez más.

Pero se repitió.

El horror, junto a un cúmulo de sentimientos de desolación, reptó por todo su cuerpo como una zarza, hundiéndolo en lo más profundo de su interior, clavándoles espinas envenenadas en su pecho.

La chica estaba muerta.

* * *

—¡Ale! ¡Ale!

Todo se esfumó con violencia, y en lugar de la horrenda escena donde la muerte gobernaba, se encontró con una habitación a oscuras, y la figura de un joven frente a él, ahogándolo.

Confundido, incapaz de marcar el límite entre los sueños y la realidad, empujó con fuerza a quien intentaba hacerle daño.

—¿Ale?

Miró a su alrededor, y entonces poco a poco todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. Reconoció las formas de la habitación, y antes de mirar al frente recordó que allí debía haber un televisor. En efecto, el aparato estaba allí cuando miró. La comprensión llegó cada vez con mayor claridad, hasta que entendió entonces, que no estaba en un bosque sino en su habitación, que no tenía por qué sentirse mal ante la presunta muerte de una persona que jamás había visto en esta vida, que lo anterior era parte de uno de sus indeseados sueños recurrentes y que el chico al frente no intentaba asfixiarlo sino despertarlo.

Se incorporó, desordenando aún más las sábanas. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor, pero en ese momento no pareció importarle.

En la penumbra, divisó el rostro de su hermano menor, de pie frente a él, claramente preocupado.

—¿Estás bien hermanito?

Se pasó la mano por la frente, echando el húmedo cabello hacia atrás. Intentó componer una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero ésta no llegó a sus labios.

—Sí, sólo fue una pesadilla.

Pero el adolescente no parecía convencido. ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían poner a su hermano, un veterano de guerra, en semejante estado?

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, estoy bien, ahora anda a dormir, es tarde.

En efecto, eran las 3:00 de la mañana.

El jovencito asintió -no muy convencido todavía- y tomó lugar en la bolsa de dormir junto a la cama de su hermano.

El mayor volvió a recostarse en su cama, pero ahora incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Muchos pensamientos llegaron a su mente, impidiéndole dormir.

Debió haberlo sabido.

Debió saber que volverían, que el estar en casa después de tanto tiempo no cambiaría nada.

No quería preocupar a su familia, no aún más.

Esa madrugada, tendido entre las sábanas mirando hacia el techo adornado con aviones y estrellas, decidió que dormiría solo de ahora en adelante.

Justo como lo había venido haciendo desde que sus compañeros fallecieron.

* * *

 _No soy de poner notas antes de comenzar un capítulo, así que lo explicaré aquí. Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi guapa amiga BRabbit15 del_ _ **Foro Cuartel General de Trost**_ _, (topic/169453/127010611/1/Agencias-de-noticias-Belk-Stalkeo-a-los-fans) y yo estoy fungiendo como su hada madrina. ¡wiiii~!_

 _Bien, el deseo número 3 -el cual es el que verán aquí-, consiste en lo siguiente_ _«_ _un Rivetra AU donde Levi es perseguido por los recuerdos de su pasado, principalmente por los de la muerte de ella, escapando de él llega a otra ciudad donde encuentra a Petra (ella no lo recuerda por supuesto) y… veamos como la conquista._ _» Y así tenemos un UA de reencarnación. Por ese motivo, algunas cosas cambiarán, luego las explicaré._

 _Se preguntarán porqué cuernos el disclaimer dice eso. Bien, porque esta historia está parcialmente inspirada en el cuento del grandioso H.C. Andersen, "el soldadito de plomo". No sé, la idea simplemente vino por sí sola "¿qué tal una adaptación rivetra de este cuento?", entonces pensé que a partir de allí podría escribir el regalo de BRabbit, y aquí estamos._

 _Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo!_

 _Uf, hace tiempo que no dejaba una nota tan larga…_

—Fanfiction, 11 de junio de 2015.


	2. Familia

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

 _ **2\. Familia**_

El aroma a café flotaba por toda la sala como un espíritu juguetón. El fantasma de un lejano recuerdo soñado quiso asomarse en su cabeza, pero fue ignorado inmediatamente ante el sonido de aquella voz anhelada, suave y femenina, reconfortante y maternal.

—Buenos días, querido. ¿Dormiste bien?

No fue capaz de responder. No había dormido bien, para nada. Imágenes y fragmentos de sueños recurrentes que no pensó ver de nuevo, estuvieron allí acechándole como espectros buena parte de la madrugada.

Otra voz se encargó de responder, con susurros teñidos de inocencia.

—Tuvo una pesadilla.

La mujer no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a servirle una taza de humeante café negro a su hijo mayor. Conocía de primera mano la situación de su hijo, cómo desde niño era acechado regularmente con pesadillas extrañas a las que no le encontraba sentido. Con el tiempo había aprendido que éstas volvían tras situaciones de mucho estrés, y que no podía hacer mucho para calmarlas. Sólo podían esperar el paso de los días, hasta que éstas se fueran desvaneciendo poco a poco.

—No es nada —intervino él para sorpresa de todos—. Estaré bien.

Dio un sorbo al café, y se quedó callado.

El resto del desayuno no dijo nada más, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. El ambiente era cálido y familiar; su hermano, todavía demasiado emocionado por su regreso, no paró de parlotear sobre la escuela, sus amigos, y un montón de cosas más que había hecho durante su ausencia. Su madre le escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar de sonreír, una sonrisa tan ancha y hermosa que podría iluminar todo el salón. Él, en cambio, se sentía un poco extraño allí, pero tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse porque su vida sería ésa a partir de ahora.

Observó en silencio a su hermano, en extremo feliz y animado, contándole con orgullo todos sus logros. Era un chico bajo y delgado, diecisiete años menor que él, quien pese a haber tenido muy poco contacto con él todos esos años, le quería como a nada en el mundo y le admiraba grandemente. Siempre decía lo mucho que quería ser como él, y que cuando terminara la secundaria también iría a la Armada y lo primero que diría allí sería quien era su hermano.

Escuchar todo aquello le enternecía, aunque sus facciones duras y serias no lo demostraran.

—Bien jovencito, está muy interesante la conversación, pero ya es hora de irse a clases…

—¡Pero mamá! —protestó el menor—. Quiero quedarme…

—Erick… Ya hemos hablado de esto.

El chico hizo un puchero, como si con eso pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a su madre.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. No faltarás a clases.

Erick le lanzó una sutil mirada a su hermano, pidiéndole que intercediera por él, pero el mayor estaba muy ocupado mirando su taza casi vacía, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

O eso parecía…

—Vamos —dijo levantándose—, yo te llevo.

El ofrecimiento borró todo deseo de saltarse las clases, y con un sonoro "¡genial!" Erick llevó casi a rastras a su hermano hasta el auto sin darle oportunidad a su madre de terminar de preocuparse de si su hijo mayor estaría bien conduciendo.

* * *

 _No me maten, prometo que la historia avanzará y pronto entenderán algunas cosas. Lo que sí puedo decirles, es que presten atención a todas y cada una de las palabras porque no están puestas al azar. Tienen su razón de ser, y si leen bien podrán ir entendiendo que le pasó a Leví y cuál es su historia._

 _Gracias por su atención, hasta el próximo capítulo!_

—Fanfiction, 15 de junio de 2015.


	3. Memorias del alma

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

3. _ **Memorias del Alma.**_

 _«El alma es una parte de la vida.»_

—Alfred Adler.

* * *

Conducir de regreso a casa, únicamente acompañado del rugido suave del motor, fue ideal para relajarse un poco y meditar en todo lo que había venido sucediéndole desde aquel incidente que le había enviado a casa.

Acababa de dejar a su hermano menor en la escuela, quien no había parado de hablar en todo el camino. El chico realmente estaba feliz de que su hermano mayor estuviera en casa, tanto, que podría reventar de tanta alegría. El mayor, por su parte, nunca había sido precisamente amigo de las palabras, sino más bien taciturno y reservado. Sin embargo, la animada cháchara de su hermano fue bien recibida, y le escuchó atentamente durante todo el camino.

Pero ahora, en la soledad de su auto, se sentía casi aliviado de poder tener unos minutos a solas para él, únicamente acompañado por sus pensamientos. No eran pensamientos muy alegres, pero todo había sucedido tan rápido desde _aquel_ día, tantas cosas habían ocurrido, que apenas le habían dejado a solas.

Su vida acababa de dar un giro vertiginoso, casi tan repentino como el giro que tuvo dar al volante para esquivar unos escolares retrasados. Vaya, si hacía apenas dos meses que estaba sentado, con su elegante uniforme militar, conduciendo un avión de la Armada. Eso era lo que más le apasionaba, el sueño que le robaba el descanso y la concentración desde niño. Ser un piloto, atravesar el límpido cielo azul y sentir por un momento la libertad de desplazarse por los aires, casi como si fuera él quien _volara._

Y lo había cumplido, exitosamente. Cuando terminó la secundaria hizo las pruebas necesarias para ser admitido. Se esforzó en ganarse un lugar allí, en el ejército, estudiando, entrenándose, haciéndose fuerte. Se graduó con las mejores notas en la academia, pero eso no lo detuvo. Siguió asistiendo a las prácticas, viajando en busca de mayor conocimiento y experiencia. Por casi diez años, había sido el mejor piloto del ejército.

Hasta que aquel accidente le dejó una lesión en su pierna derecha que sería difícil de sanar.

Había tenido suerte de sobrevivir con no más que un par de fracturas y una pierna lesionada, le dijeron los médicos. Los paracaidistas que iban con él para aquella práctica no tuvieron tanta suerte. Dos de ellos murieron, el tercero perdió un brazo, y los otros dos todavía se estaban recuperando de varias heridas severas en el hospital. Por no hablar de los demás soldados, aquellos que no se subieron al helicóptero pero que fueron víctimas del siniestro.

No fue su culpa, desde luego, pero así se sentía. Un peso en sus hombros, en su consciencia, una carga negra y pútrida que le carcomía el corazón. Había ido a dar sus respetos por la muerte de sus compañeros ante sus familias en cuanto salió del hospital, asumiendo una culpa que no era suya y retribuyendo una cantidad escandalosa de dinero de sus propios fondos que no le pidieron. Aun así, sentía que era él quien merecía estar bajo tierra ahora.

Pensamientos agobiantes hicieron nido en su cabeza, nublando por un momento su sentido de razón y realidad. Casi atropella un descuidado perro que caminaba por la calle, y el grito de alerta del dueño fue lo que le trajo de vuelta al presente. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, y con la mano hizo un gesto de disculpa hacia el dueño, quien le devolvió un ademán de reproche y siguió su camino con el can.

La situación estaba acabando con él. Por no mencionar claro, las pesadillas.

Ah, las malditas pesadillas. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportarlas?

Le habían atormentado de niño, y ahora seguían haciéndolo. Pensó que luego de tanto tiempo de sueño sin interrupciones éstas se quedarían encerradas en el profundo cajón de su memoria, que se quedarían allí atrapadas como prisioneras sin esperanza de escapatoria, olvidadas para siempre, pero no había sido así. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de los inquietantes sueños que le habían llevado con un psicólogo infantil a la tierna edad de ocho años, cuando una noche en el hospital mientras se recuperaba, la escena de una criatura humanoide de gigantes proporciones aplastaba a una chica como si fuera un insecto. La imagen fue suficiente para despertarlo de golpe, y hacerle vaciar el poco contenido estomacal a un lado de la cama.

Los medicamentos para dormir funcionaron, por unos días. Entonces más imágenes volvieron, con niños sosteniendo sables y un ser querido colgando muerto de un cable. La dosis tuvo que ser aumentada, hasta que soñó con una chica pelirroja bañada en su propia sangre y con la columna doblada en un ángulo anormal. Se despertó llorando esa noche, y la siguiente. Con pesar, el médico a cargo de su caso le informó que ya no podía darle más medicación por su propio bien.

Intentó no dormir. Pero el cansancio le vencía. Intentó dormir de día, pero su delicado ciclo de sueño se resistió. Lo único que podía ayudarlo -y no siempre funcionaba-, era acostarse con un poco de música, suave y arrulladora. Pero ni los delicados violines ni el suave susurro del piano podían llevarse el claro pesar y sentimientos de malestar que le embargaban por las mañanas.

El médico le recomendó ver a un psicólogo, alguien que le pudiera orientar con lo que le estaba sucediendo. Estrés post-traumático le llamó el médico, pero en el fondo de su corazón, algo _le_ decía que era mucho más que eso. Rechazó la oferta, y regresó al calor de su hogar, donde su madre y su hermano menor le recibirían con los brazos abiertos y corazones llenos del amor que podrían ayudarlo a curarse.

Entonces la primera noche que durmió allí, en su antigua habitación donde el niño que fue jugaba a la guerra y fantaseaba con surcar el cielo azul, el espantoso sueño donde volaba por el bosque hasta descender junto al árbol con la chica muerta le asaltó con sorpresa en una maraña de sábanas desordenadas y cabello húmedo por el sudor.

Detuvo el auto, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor en su pierna cuando hundió el freno. No, ya no quería pensar en estas cosas. Estaba harto. Harto de las ojeras que sus noches de insomnio le causaban, harto del sentimiento de pesar que le embargaba cuando se despertaba, harto de fingir que estaba bien y nada le afectaba. Harto de soñar con una vida que no era suya y que no desearía tener que vivir. Harto de ver un delicado rostro femenino que no existía.

Hasta hoy, decidió con determinación.

Dando media vuelta, sintiendo nuevamente dolor en su pierna herida, se dirigió al consultorio donde le recibieron una vez, cuando las memorias reprimidas de un corazón destrozado irrumpieron en su mente de ocho años.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, las últimas semanas fueron horribles. Pueden enviarles sus agradecimientos a esos profesores que se van de paro, yo ya lo hice :v (?)

Este capítulo prácticamente se escribió solo, no pensaba ahondar tanto en el pasado de Leví por los momentos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es el mejor momento para hacerlo y estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado.

Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

—Fanfiction, 14 de julio de 2015.


	4. Aceptación

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

4\. _**Aceptación.**_

—¡Señor no puede entrar allí!

La joven enfermera le siguió por el pasillo, tratando de disuadirlo, pero a él le importó un soberano pepino. Abrió la puerta del consultorio sin molestarse en tocar, sorprendiendo al hombre sentado en el escritorio que hablaba con un niño y su madre.

Frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, el joven ataviado con bata de doctor no era la persona que estaba buscando.

—Perdone doctor Swan, traté de advertirle… —se excusó la enfermera profundamente apenada.

El médico ignoró cortésmente la intromisión, y se dirigió al recién llegado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor? —el tono era educado pero claramente indicaba que le había molestado la interrupción a su consulta.

Sin inmutarse, el ex-piloto respondió con fría serenidad:

—Busco al doctor Lucas.

Un gesto que denotaba cierto desconcierto cruzó momentáneamente el rostro del doctor Swan.

—Ya no trabaja aquí —explicó—, se retiró hace más de cinco años. Pero la enfermera puede ayudarle a concertar una cita con cualquier otro especialista. Ahora, si es tan amable…

No hizo falta más. Dándose media vuelta, salió del consultorio sin esperar a que la enfermera le acompañara. Su visita ahí había sido un rotundo fracaso y eso le hacía sentir si se quiere peor. Él no quería ver a ningún otro médico, él quería ver sólo a Samuel Lucas, quien le había atendido cuando era un niño y el único que no le había tratado como un psicótico en potencia.

—¡Señor espere! —llamó la enfermera, casi corriendo para alcanzarle el paso. No lucía muy contenta de tener que seguirlo y encima conseguirle una cita tras su comportamiento, pero se mostró civilizada de todas maneras. Llegó casi jadeando hasta donde el inesperado paciente se había detenido. Se arregló el cabello y se enderezó antes de volver a hablar—. El doctor Lucas ya se retiró hace algún tiempo, pero hay otros psicólogos igualmente calificados que podrían ayudarle. Dígame, ¿para quién es la cita? ¿Tiene los datos del niño?

Dudó por un momento antes de responder.

—No, gracias —contestó—. Sólo quiero hablar con el doctor Lucas.

La enfermera le dedicó un gesto de pena.

—Lo siento, señor. Como le dije, el doctor Lucas se ha retirado, ya no atiende más pacientes.

—Necesito hablar con él —presionó, volviéndose hacia ella—. Por favor dígame dónde puedo encontrarlo.

La enfermera lució apenada.

—Disculpe, señor, no puedo darle ese tipo de información.

No le agradó nada la noticia, pero se mantuvo en calma.

—Entonces supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí —replicó, dándose la media vuelta. La enfermera hizo el amago de detenerlo, pero no dijo nada, dejando al caballero marcharse.

* * *

La frustración que sentía era enorme. Solamente Lucas conocía su caso, solamente él se había dignado a atenderlo y tratar de proporcionarle soluciones que no incluyeran un equipo enteros de psiquiatras ansiosos de estudiarlo como si fuera un sujeto de experimentación, solamente él le había tratado con cordialidad y no había sugerido mantenerlo dopado y encerrarlo en un sanatorio. Solamente él le había comprendido.

Pero ahora la esperanza de entrevistarse con él de nuevo y ponerle fin a las agobiantes pesadillas se había esfumado tan rápido como su corta visita al hospital. Samuel Lucas se había jubilado y no había nada que hacer para encontrarlo, o convencerle de que hablara con él.

O tal vez sí…

Dando un giro veloz con el vehículo, regresó a su casa. Esperaba que su madre no estuviera en casa, realmente en ese momento no tenía ganas de sentarse a conversar ni responder preguntas. Hacía tan sólo dos días que había regresado a casa tras una larga estadía en el hospital de la capital, y había tenido muy poco tiempo de hablar con su madre. Sabía de sobra que ella quería hablar con él, saber qué había sucedido, qué había sido de su vida los últimos meses que no habían tenido correspondencia por correo. Pero en ese preciso momento, no estaba de ánimo para ponerse al día sobre su vida con la mujer que le dio la vida.

Estacionó el vehículo y se dirigió a la entrada. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta, y para su alivio la estancia estaba vacía. En el refrigerador encontró una nota, con la delicada caligrafía de su madre, dirigida a él. Le explicaba que había salido al mercado a comprar unas cosas y que volvería temprano para el almuerzo.

Agradecido internamente de sus minutos de soledad, subió a su antigua alcoba. Una vez allí, abrió su mochila y sacó una computadora portátil. Esperó unos segundos a que encendiera para meterse en internet y buscar un nombre.

Samuel Lucas.

El viejo psicólogo infantil había sido muy reconocido por su trabajo e investigaciones, así que seguramente encontraría algo sobre él en la red. Para su agrado, así fue, había algunas notas periodísticas y otros artículos de la página de una universidad local donde le elogiaban por sus trabajos, y donde se mostraban fotografías suyas sosteniendo diplomas y reconocimientos. Leyó con impaciencia los artículos, hasta encontrar lo que le interesaba, un indicio de cómo encontrarle.

Tomando nota en una libretita que tenía guardada en un cajón del escritorio, agarró las llaves del auto y nuevamente salió de casa.

* * *

El campus de la universidad era amplio y agradable. En todo el lugar se respiraba un ambiente a juventud y ganas de estudiar. Había diferentes árboles plantados, algunas plantas exhibiendo flores de distintos colores, pancartas con mensajes de bienvenida y publicidad de las diferentes fraternidades y partidos políticos estudiantiles que existían allí.

Revisó la dirección en el papel, y se encaminó hacia uno de los edificios. Se topó con varios estudiantes que entraban y salían del lugar, charlando animadamente y cargando libros pesados. Le tomó unos minutos subir hasta la cuarta planta del edificio y llegar hasta la oficina 4-57.

Sin dudar, tocó la puerta. Una voz masculina le indicó que pasara adelante y así lo hizo. Se encontró en una oficina pequeña, dividida a la mitad por un pasillo vacío. Había un escritorio a cada lado, adornado de diferente forma, también había un par de estantes repletos de libros y un computador en el escritorio de la izquierda. El hombre que estaba sentado allí fue quien le habló.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Doctor Lucas —respondió sin vacilar—, lo buscaba a usted.

Un gesto de comprensión cruzó el rostro del canoso hombre, quien le indicó amablemente a su compañero de oficina que le dejara a solas con el visitante. Una vez se quedaron solos, y tras tomar asiento por indicación del anfitrión, el soldado habló.

—Disculpe que venga a importunarlo, doctor Lucas, pero en verdad necesito hablar con usted.

—No eres uno de mis alumnos, ¿verdad? —sonrió el ex-psicólogo. El interlocutor asintió—. Hace ya un tiempo que me retiré del hospital para darles paso a otras jóvenes promesas.

—Así me han dicho —concordó—. Sin embargo nadie más que usted puede ayudarme.

El médico enarcó una ceja, halagado y desconcertado por igual.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo de una forma que el doctor Swan no pueda? —parecía auténticamente curioso—. Es un gran psicólogo infantil, se lo aseguro, yo mismo fui su mentor y tutor de trabajo de grado. Un excelente psicólogo, se lo puedo asegurar.

—No, no es eso —se explicó—. Nadie más puede ayudarme porque sólo usted conoce mi caso —esta vez el médico pareció auténticamente sorprendido—. Fue usted, doctor Lucas, quien atendió mi caso cuando era un niño.

Se hizo el silencio, mientras el médico hurgaba en su memoria tratando de recordar al hombre frente a él.

—Fue hace 22 años —aclaró—, en ese entonces tenía sólo ocho años y muchas pesadillas.

La comprensión iluminó los ojos del viejo doctor.

—Ah… creo recordarlo. Uno de los casos más intrigantes en los que trabajé, creo. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Aleix. Aleix Low.

—Claro, por supuesto, ya recuerdo mejor —sonrió—. Debo tener su archivo guardado en casa todavía, si no me equivoco. Pero dígame, ¿qué le trae por acá?

Fue directo al punto.

—Han vuelto. Las pesadillas regresaron.

Eso pareció desconcertar al médico. Recordaba que había dado fin al caso cuando el paciente tenía quince años y las pesadillas se detuvieron tras un largo tratamiento que mezclaba somníferos y suprimió toda clase de objeto, lugar o alimento que pudiera remotamente recordarle lo que una y otra vez le describió en sus sueños. Como parte del tratamiento, Lucas le confiscó todos los diarios que el joven escribió por años relatando lo soñado. Aun los guardaba, en un cajón donde estaba el archivo del caso. No lo había tocado en años, la última vez había sido hacía cerca de una década cuando un colega de otra ciudad le pidió orientación por un caso similar con una niña paciente suya.

—Vaya —se compadeció. Por lo que recordaba no eran sueños para nada bonitos—. Lamento escuchar eso —no supo que más decir.

—¿Podrá ayudarme? —insistió su antiguo paciente.

El antiguo psicólogo se recostó en su sillón, suspirando pesadamente. Hacía años que se había retirado del campo médico, y ahora se dedicaba a dar clases en la escuela de psicología, más por no quedarse en casa sin hacer nada que por trabajar. No es que hubiera olvidado lo que era ser un psicólogo infantil; pero primero, ya no ejercía, y segundo, lo que tenía frente a él era todo menos un niño. Pero también el deber llamaba. El juramente hipocrático, hecho con convicción y devoción cuando se graduó hacía tantos años, vino de regreso a su memoria junto al rostro bañado en lágrimas del aterrado niño que una vez atendió. No podía abandonarlo, no ahora. Convencido, dio a conocer su decisión.

—Necesito tiempo para revisar su caso —expuso—. La próxima semana, a primera hora en mi casa. Este no es buen lugar para la privacidad que se requiere. Le espero de hoy en ocho días, anote la dirección.

Aleix no podía estar más agradecido, tomando el papelito que le había llevado hasta allí, tomó nota de la dirección que la enfermera en el hospital se había negado a darle.

—Gracias, doctor —expresó con sinceridad—. En verdad, muchas gracias.

Lucas sonrió, ante el fugaz vistazo del cariñoso niño que le agradeció con una sonrisa la primera vez que se vieron.

—De nada, Alex —respondió con el afectuoso sobrenombre que usó siempre con él.

* * *

Algo que quisiera explicar con respecto al nombre de Leví. Verán, esto es un universo de reencarnación, y considero que al ocurrir esto, no sólo el personaje obtiene una "nueva vida" sino también un nombre y apariencia física diferentes (aunque con esto último no me meteré mucho), por lo que Leví, en esta "vida", se llama Aleix. Fue un nombre que me costó encontrar pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Les animo a buscar el significado~

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

—Fanfiction 24 de julio de 2015


	5. Sueños de muerte

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de plomo le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen._

* * *

5\. _**Sueños de muerte**_ _._

 _«Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas._

 _No estoy de acuerdo._

 _Las heridas perduran._

 _Con el tiempo, la mente, para proteger su cordura, las cubre con cicatrices,_

 _y el dolor se atenúa, pero nunca desaparece.»_

—Rose Kennedy.

* * *

 _Estaba en un cementerio arrodillado ante una tumba. Había un nombre escrito en otro idioma, pero aunque lo pude leer, no recuerdo cuál es. Dejé unas flores blancas allí, entonces llegó un hombre mayor y ahí me desperté._

* * *

 _Estaba cavando un agujero en la tierra, pero no estaba solo. Había un muchacho ayudándome. No hablamos. Cuando terminé de cavar, pusimos un hombre dentro. Era mi papá, pero su cara no era como la de mi papá. Tenía una barba y se veía más viejo y estaba usando un sombrero. No recuerdo más nada._

* * *

 _Encontré a mi papá. Estaba muerto, sentado junto a un árbol. Pero no era la cara de mi papá, era otro señor, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero en el sueño sentía que él era mi papá. Su cara… había mucha sangre, y yo tenía sangre en la ropa. De repente ya no estábamos allí, sino que estaba en un bosque solo, frente a una tumba. No era de cemento, sólo había un palo de madera con un nombre que no podía leer. Me desperté._

* * *

 _Estaba en un cuarto muy pequeño que olía muy feo. Estaba durmiendo en un rincón porque la cama estaba ocupada. Tenía hambre, pero no había comida cerca y no podía salir del cuarto. No había nevera ni nada donde poder buscar comida. Tenía mucha hambre así que me paré a despertar a mi mamá. Empecé a sacudirla pero no se despertaba, la llamaba pero no me escuchaba. Después alguien entró y me dijo que mi mamá se murió. Me puse a llorar porque no quería que fuera verdad, pero esa persona fue hasta la cama y quitó la sábana. Mi mamá estaba ahí, con los ojos abiertos, pero parecía que no pudiera ver nada y estaba muy quieta. La llamé pero no se movía y entonces me di cuenta de que esa persona decía la verdad y sí estaba muerta. Empecé a llorar y creo que allí se acaba el sueño._

* * *

 _Estaba en un lugar que parece el campo. Estaba buscando a alguien pero no sé a quién, sólo sentía que era muy importante. Estaba lloviendo muy duro y había mucho barro, pero seguía buscando a esa persona. Llegué a un lugar donde había mucha sangre y barro en el piso, cuando vi a una muchacha y a un muchacho muertos. Me dieron ganas de llorar. Después apareció un monstruo gigante que me agarró y me quería comer. Fue horrible, me dio mucho miedo y me quería despertar pero no podía. Entonces el monstruo me comió y allí me desperté y sentía el pecho como si realmente me hubiera mordido._

* * *

 _Soñé que una mujer gigante me perseguía._

* * *

 _Soñé que salgo en un caballo y me pierdo en un bosque con árboles muy altos._

* * *

 _Estaba en el ejército pero yo era un traidor que quería matar a un hombre muy importante del ejército. Él me descubrió pero no hizo nada porque me dijo que mis amigos se murieron._

* * *

 _Estaba en el campo y estaba lloviendo mucho. Estaba buscando a un muchacho que era mi hermano pero yo no tengo hermanos en realidad. Había un gigante como el del vídeo sobre pinturas que nos mostró la maestra, y escupió en el suelo a un muchacho rubio que parecía que estaba muerto. El gigante me atacó pero yo me defendí. Le gané pero me sentía triste por el muchacho muerto._

* * *

 _Soñé con una mujer muy alta que no tenía piel y se le veían los músculos pero no recuerdo qué fue lo que soñé._

* * *

 _Otra vez estaba en ese cuarto pequeño, acostado en la cama. Me acababa de despertar y tenía mucha hambre. Me paré a despertar a mi mamá porque seguía dormida pero ella no se levantó. Le quité la sábana para que le diera frío y así se despertara, pero me di cuenta de que estaba muerta. Tenía los ojos abiertos muy fijos y su cara se veía muy horrible. Me quería despertar pero no podía hacerlo, no quería ver a mi mamá muerta._

* * *

 _Soñé que estaba hablando con una muchacha, pero no me acuerdo de su cara. Le estaba diciendo que mi mamá murió y que no tengo más familia. No me acuerdo de más nada._

* * *

 _Soñé con una chica muerta en un bosque._

* * *

 _Volví a soñar que mi papá, mi mamá y mis hermanos estaban muertos._

* * *

 _Soñé que estaba en un día de campo con una muchacha, pero de repente ella se cayó de una rama muy alta y murió._

* * *

 _Estaba volando por un bosque, no sé cómo. Estaba volando muy alto, pero iba bajando hasta casi tocar el suelo. Los árboles eran muy grandes y había espadas y pedazos de tela tirados en el piso. Miré a un árbol, y había una muchacha arrodillada allí. Me acerqué para verla mejor, y me di cuenta de que estaba muerta. Tenía mucha sangre en la ropa, en la cara y en el pelo. Me dieron ganas de llorar y me quería despertar porque no quería verla así. Cuando me desperté, estaba llorando de verdad._

* * *

 _Soñé que una mujer rubia mataba a una chica y luego me perseguía a mí._

* * *

 _Estaba entrenando en el ejército para ser piloto como quería. Había un hombre rubio hablando conmigo y mis compañeros y nos decía que fuéramos valientes. No sé por qué, pero no me gustaba estar allí, aunque en realidad sí quiero ser un piloto. Luego salimos a un bosque, y estábamos todos usando cables como los que usan en las películas para que parezca que la gente vuela. Sentí el viento pegarme en la cara y moverme el pelo, y me empezó a gustar estar allí. Luego aparecieron unos gigantes y empezaron a comerse a la gente._

* * *

 _Había unos gigantes comiéndose a mis amigos. Me dieron miedo porque eran muy grandes y eran invencibles. Mis amigos trataban de luchar contra ellos pero los gigantes se los comieron a todos y me quedé solo._

* * *

 _Soñé que tenía una hermana y un hermano, pero vino un gigante y se los comió._

* * *

 _Estaba peleando con un gigante muy feo y lleno de sangre y le gané, pero no me sentía feliz por ganarle, sino que me sentía muy triste y no entendía por qué._

* * *

 _Estaba en clase y el maestro me dice que los gigantes se llamaban titanes._

* * *

 _Vi la cabeza de una muchacha pelirroja en el suelo con los ojos abiertos._

* * *

 _Soñé con el gigante que sale en una de las pinturas del programa que nos enseñaron en la escuela, pero el gigante se estaba comiendo a una muchacha de pelo rojo y a un muchacho de pelo rubio._

* * *

 _Estaba en el huerto de la escuela pero cuando me acerqué a uno de los árboles, había una muchacha allí. Sentí que me quería ir, pero terminé caminando hasta ella. Estaba doblada hacia atrás como esas muchachas que salen compitiendo en la televisión. Tenía sangre en la ropa y el árbol también estaba manchado de sangre. Tenía sangre en la nariz y en la boca y en el pelo. Me hizo sentir culpable y triste. Me da pena decirlo pero mi mamá dice que lo escriba porque puede ser importante, por favor no se vaya a reír de mí doctor, pero cuando desperté vomité aunque cené lo mismo de siempre._

* * *

 _Estaba de pie frente a una tumba, dejando unas flores blancas. Había más tumbas alrededor, y había varias personas conmigo, dejando rosas y llorando. Todos estamos vestidos con un uniforme militar. Me sentía muy triste por la muerte de alguien, pero no recuerdo quién es. No quería que nadie me viera así, así que aproveché cuando llegó un muchacho menor que yo para alejarme de la tumba en la que estaba._

* * *

 _Soñé que había varias personas muertas tiradas en el piso, y unos muchachos los tapaban con sábanas blancas._

* * *

 _Había una muchacha muerta, tapada con una sábana. Tenía un uniforme y yo le quité un distintivo de su chaqueta y me lo guardé._

* * *

 _Había un hombre llorando por algo, no sé por qué. Me sentí mal por verlo así y le regalé un pedazo de tela azul con blanco, y eso le hizo sentir mejor. Pero yo no me sentía bien porque sentía que ese pedazo de tela era muy importante para mí._

* * *

 _Soñé que me graduaba de la escuela, pero a la vez no era el grado de la escuela. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero estaba el director y la señorita Simmons, y nos entregaban unas insignias en lugar de diplomas pero todos parecían muy felices. La insignia eran unas alas, pero no recuerdo cómo eran porque me desperté cuando las miré._

* * *

 _En el sueño estaba de regreso a Estados Unidos aunque en realidad nunca he ido a ese país. Estaba muy apurado y cuando llegué a la ciudad estaba destruida como si hubiera pasado una guerra. Había soldados luchando y me uní a ellos, pero no recuerdo contra quien luchábamos o si usábamos armas._

* * *

 _En el liceo estamos leyendo los viajes de Gulliver. Gulliver es un hombre de estatura normal, pero llega a un país donde los habitantes son tan pequeños que para ellos Gulliver es un gigante. Soñé con los personajes del libro, pero estaba todo mezclado con las pesadillas que a veces tengo, y yo era un liliputiense luchando contra un gigante como Gulliver. El gigante estaba desnudo pero no tenía órganos reproductivos aunque lucía como un hombre. El gigante se comía a dos chicos que en el sueño eran mis mejores amigos, había mucha sangre y órganos internos desparramados en el piso. Se me revuelve el estómago de sólo recordarlo._

* * *

 _Soñé que intentaba salvar a una chica de un monstruo, pero no podía hacerlo. El sueño se repetía, pero aunque lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no podía salvarla, y ella acababa muerta siempre. Me sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada para salvarla._

* * *

 _Me iba a casar pero mi novia moría y nunca pudo llegar a la iglesia._

* * *

 _En la clase de arte nos hablaron de Francisco Goya, y vi esa pintura que tenía años que no veía. Volví a soñar con gigantes que comen gente, pero en el sueño no se llamaban gigantes sino "titanes". Eran muchos y sólo los podías matar cortando en la nuca, pero era muy difícil hacerlo porque, pues, son demasiado altos._

* * *

 _Volví a soñar con esos horribles gigantes, pero yo podía vencerlos a todos hasta que llegó uno que parecía mujer y su cuerpo era como el sistema muscular que me venció. En el sueño me lastimaba la pierna peleando con ella, y cuando me desperté me dolía._

* * *

 _Estaba moviéndome por un bosque. Siento que ya he tenido este sueño antes aunque no lo recuerdo. Estaba buscando a alguien, cuando vi a un chico negro colgado de un árbol como si lo hubieran ahorcado cabeza abajo. No sé cómo puede ser posible algo así, pero es una pesadilla después de todo y las pesadillas son sueños y en los sueños nada tiene sentido. En fin, llegué a lo que parece un claro y había un hombre cortado a la mitad en el suelo. Cerca de allí había otro hombre muerto, pero era más viejo. Me quería despertar porque es horrible ver tanta gente muerta y ya estoy cansado de esto, pero no podía hacerlo y el sueño siguió. Me detuve al pie de un árbol enorme, con una chica arrodillada. Su columna estaba muy doblada hacia atrás. Estaba muerta también, tenía los ojos abiertos, eran azules creo. Sentía que era mi culpa que estuviera muerta, y al darme la vuelta, sentí que era mi culpa también que los otros estuvieran muertos. No recuerdo más nada._

* * *

 _Soñé que mi novia moría, aunque en realidad no tengo una. Pero en el sueño me sentía muy triste por su muerte, y cuando me desperté todavía me sentía así aunque sé que esa persona no existe y sólo es producto de mi mente._

* * *

 _Volví a soñar con esos malditos gigantes, ya estoy harto. Nos perseguían a mí y a otras personas, y alguien dijo que teníamos que liberar peso o algo así para poder huir. Entonces de unas carretas empezaron a arrojar cadáveres al suelo, hasta que no quedó ni uno._

* * *

 _Volví a soñar con la chica en el bosque._

* * *

 _Otra vez soñé con la chica del bosque._

* * *

 _Soñé que la chica del bosque estaba viva pero me culpaba de su muerte._

* * *

 _Soñé que soy algo así como un general escogiendo gente para un escuadrón especial. Estaba leyendo una carpeta con un nombre, pero no podía recordar cuál fue el nombre que leí aunque sé que sí pude leerlo. Una chica entró, estaba usando un uniforme militar como yo. Siento que he soñado con ella antes, pero no recuerdo bien. Su cabello era corto y tenía el color de una zanahoria. Era muy bonita._

* * *

Lucas le dio el último sorbo a su taza de café y se pasó la mano por el canoso cabello. Si fuera él mismo quien terminara soñando con gigantes que masacran gente esa noche, los diarios de su antiguo paciente tendrían la culpa.

Había estado leyendo casi sin parar todos esos días. Aún faltaban dos diarios por leer, pero decidió que lo dejaría por los momentos. Desde que aceptó ayudar al ahora treintañero Aleix Low, estuvo sumergido de lleno en su caso, leyendo sus diarios, tomando notas, formulando hipótesis. Los cuadernos eran muy viejos, pero aun eran legibles, su ex-paciente siempre tuvo una buena caligrafía, aun en esos momentos cuando sus manos infantiles temblaban de horror. Había ocasiones en que la letra cambiaba, por una más estilizada y con menos errores ortográficos, presumiblemente de su madre. Casualmente, la letra cambiaba en los sueños más horribles, como el de la chica decapitada o el de la madre muerta.

Había sido un largo trabajo, no sólo el chico había relatado sus pesadillas, sino que también había hecho un breve resumen de lo que había hecho y comido ese día. Lucas formuló la hipótesis de que factores externos influían en sus sueños, y si lograba encontrar un patrón, podría ayudar a eliminar las aterradoras pesadillas suprimiendo aquellas cosas que las provocaban. Con el tiempo, múltiples cosas se vieron vetadas de la vida de Aleix, como los caballos, las gachas de avena, el té negro, el libro de Jonathan Swift, las películas de Destino Final (aunque igualmente no las recomendaba para ningún niño) y el cuadro "Saturno devorando a su hijo". Incluso hubo un tiempo en que el pequeño Aleix no podía ver nada relacionado con el sistema muscular humano, porque eso le hacía soñar con una mujer gigante que le aterrorizaba hasta la médula.

Un caso muy interesante y por sobre todo, raro, pensó siempre Lucas. Sueños repetitivos con temas interconectados entre sí, gigantes que devoran gente y que son casi imposibles de vencer. Gente amada que no existía en la vida real a la que veía morir de formas horribles, destacando entre éstas una muchacha que al parecer tuvo un horrible accidente por las múltiples veces que Aleix mencionó de una forma u otra su columna quebrada.

Las pesadillas iban y venían. Había meses enteros en que no volvían, y los sueños de Aleix eran cosas triviales como la escuela o su vida hogareña. Incluso pasaron cerca de dos años sin soñar nada, hasta que leyó ese libro en el liceo y las pesadillas volvieron. Lucas descubrió aquí cierto patrón, las pesadillas con gigantes empezaron cuando tenía nueve años y vio un documental en la escuela sobre arte, pararon por un tiempo, volvieron cuando leyó sobre Gulliver, y otra vez regresaron cuando en el noveno grado, en clase de arte, estudiaban a Francisco Goya. Lucas le escribió una carta a la profesora encargada, sin entrar en muchos detalles, explicándole que uno de sus estudiantes (no dijo cuál), estaba en una terapia y le ayudaría mucho que evitara el tema. También le pidió discreción, solicitud que fue aplicada con obediencia por la maestra. Eso ayudó un poco, aunque las pesadillas no se eliminaron por completo hasta que Aleix tuvo unos quince años.

Pero ahora, quince años después, volvieron. Lucas se preguntó qué pudo haber sucedido, cuál fue el detonante para que las pesadillas regresaran. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que todo empezó un año antes de que Aleix llegara a sus manos, cuando apenas tenía siete años de edad y su padre murió. Los primeros sueños que Aleix le contó eran sobre encontrar a su padre muerto, sobre su funeral y su entierro, aunque muchas veces el niño le explicó que la cara del hombre en sus sueños no era la de su papá, sino la de otro hombre. Lucas lo asoció con la negación a aceptar la muerte de su padre reflejada en "otro rostro", y trató con él en esa área en específico para ayudarle a aceptar la pérdida, y tal vez así, los sueños pararían. Pero, en lugar de ello, llegaron en formas diferentes.

El reloj dio las doce de la noche con un campaneo que sonó estruendoso en la vacía habitación. Sobresaltado, casi sintió miedo ante el sonido que se repitió once veces más. Era increíble lo que unos diarios podían causar, pensó Lucas. Cansado, guardó el diario que acababa de terminar de leer, y organizó sus notas en una carpeta aparte. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, en dirección a su dormitorio, esperando tener una noche de sueño tranquilo y no tener que soñar con lo que leyó, después de todo, él mismo había tenido sus propios demonios nocturnos con los que luchar como para añadirse uno más.

* * *

.

Quisiera aclarar algo, por si acaso hay dudas. Los sueños que Leví, alias Aleix, tuvo de niño, son en su mayoría fragmentos de su vida anterior como Leví Ackerman mezclados con las pesadillas que tuvo en esa época, éstos están narrados en pasado, mientras que las cosas que vean escritas en presente son los pensamientos de, digamos, "esta vida".

Antes de irme quería comentarles que me abrí otra cuenta aquí en Fanfiction, exclusiva para mis traducciones rivetra. Pueden buscarme como "Chica Plutonio Traduce", allí subo traducciones nuevas cada semana~ síganme!

—Fanfiction, 06 de Agosto de 2015.


	6. Continuum

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

6\. _**Continuum**_

 _«La muerte es hermana del sueño, ¿verdad?»_

—El Príncipe Feliz, Oscar Wilde.

 _« ¿Capitán, no ha pensado cómo sería vivir en el mundo exterior, libres, sin titanes?»_

* * *

La lucha se había agravado, pero estaban resistiendo como nunca. Era el momento definitivo, la batalla final por la libertad suprema. O al menos así lo sentía.

El aire estaba viciado, el olor a sangre, sudor y humo impregnaba sus fosas nasales y el viento no podía llevarse los sonidos de gritos, cuchillas y llantos que aturdían sus oídos. Pero nada de eso podía distraerlo, tenía una misión que cumplir.

Se movía con una agilidad que desconocía, pero con la que se sentía totalmente acoplado, como si fuera una parte de él. Las técnicas de combate y los movimientos que usaba no eran nada que hubiera aprendido en el ejército, pero eran letales y realizados con sorprendente familiaridad. Volaba, giraba, cortaba. El aire le despeinaba el cabello, la brisa le golpeaba con fuerza en la cara, la sangre manchaba sus cuchillas gastadas y su uniforme rasgado. Se ponía a salvo, cambiaba las hojillas, y repetía todo de nuevo.

A veces era más complicado que eso, y tenía que luchar. Tomar decisiones en cuestión de milisegundos, reaccionar con velocidad, debilitar al enemigo con ataques por todos los flancos. Lo estaba haciendo bien, mejor que nunca. La comprensión de que pronto todo acabaría y finalmente la palabra "libertad" tomaría un sentido pleno le animaba a continuar, no importaba cuán cansado se sentía, o cuán hastiado del repugnante olor a sangre estuviera, o cuán asqueado de ella se sintiera, debía continuar. La voluntad que había tomado de cada compañero perdido, cada ala caída, le empujaba a seguir aunque su cuerpo ya no podía más. Tenía que lograrlo, por el bien de todos. Acabar con los últimos titanes.

Lo estaba logrando, de verdad. El número de bestias disminuía, y su voluntad por continuar le empujaba hacia adelante. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica que le había abandonado en el mundo de los vivos hacía tanto tiempo, y en la pregunta que le había hecho. Le gustaría poder respondérsela. Y por ello no se iba a rendir.

El más fuerte de la humanidad, como se le había llamado, peleaba con su último juego de cuchillas. El gas se le estaba acabando también. ¿Acaso podría lograrlo? Sí, tenía que hacerlo. La _esperanza de la humanidad_ estaba en aprietos.

Guardó las filosas placas de metal, y saltó al siguiente árbol, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Cada vez el gas era menor, pero tenía que lograrlo. Con su poderoso giro, logró eliminar en cuestión de segundos el brazo que apresaba a la víctima. La bestia lanzó un potente rugido y se decidió a atacarle, a vengarse por el atrevimiento. Debía ser preciso, las navajas no aguantarían más de un golpe. Lo intentó. Y falló.

Las cuchillas, inútiles, cayeron inertes al piso desde aquella peligrosa altura. La monstruosa criatura le tomó de la capa usando el dedo índice y el pulgar como si fuera un insecto. Lo levantó desde su nuca y le trajo al frente.

Levi no tenía escapatoria. Y, de frente a las fauces de su verdugo, se dio cuenta de que tampoco le importaba morir. El recuerdo de que hacía mucho tiempo que lo deseaba, pero no lo había hecho por múltiples razones que nada tenían que ver con el miedo al dolor, regresó con fuerza a su memoria. Una pequeña lucha comenzó a desatarse en su mente. ¿Vivir o morir? ¿Luchar o dejarse ir sumisamente? ¿Renunciar al nuevo mundo que estaba por nacer, o darle la bienvenida para responder a aquella pregunta que tanto había anidado en su mente los últimos meses?

Escuchó los gritos de los otros soldados, pero éstos se oían lejanos y distorsionados, como si le llegaran a través del agua. ¿Qué querían decirle? Bah, no importaba. Con su mano libre intentó zafarse del agarre, pero sólo logró que se cerrara más sobre su torso. Un crujido se dejó oír, y la señal de dolor le llegó de inmediato. Lo comprendió entonces. Y dejó de luchar.

Sí, estaba listo para irse de ese apestoso mundo, en los albores de su libertad. Pues, ¿de qué le valía en mundo entero, libre y lleno de paz, si no tenía a nadie con quien disfrutarlo? No había nadie con quien ir a conquistar tierras lejanas. No había nadie con quien descubrir nuevos mundos, lagos salados y montañas de hielo, no había nadie con quien compartir la libertad de un mundo fuera de la jaula. Ahí estaba su respuesta.

No quería un mundo nuevo, éste igual seguiría siendo opaco y muerto sin _ella._

« _Vamos, ¿qué esperas? ¿Me vas a comer o qué, maldito titán apestoso? Hazlo rápido, no quiero tener que soportar tu mal aliento ni la sensación de tu asquerosa saliva sobre mi cuerpo.»_

Oyó que alguien le gritaba con desesperación "¡Capitán!", pero sólo sonrió con ironía como respuesta. Qué divertido, justo ahora que iba a morir esos mocosos le agarraban suficiente estima como para lamentar su inminente muerte.

El titán le elevó más, llevándoselo a la boca, dándoles tiempo a los otros de reagruparse para atacar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para el capitán. Abrió sus fauces, y el legionario vio la boca negra y la gran hilera de dientes que le esperaba. Cerró los ojos, pero era extraño, podía seguir viendo lo que pasaba. La mandíbula comenzó a cerrarse, y adivinó lo que vendría.

.

.

.

No, ése no era él, ésa no era su vida, ése no era el mundo en el que vivía, ya estaba harto y se quería despertar.

En esa vida, en ese mundo y en su sueño, el titán juntó con fuerza los dientes poniéndole fin a aquella miserable vida. Y trayéndola de vuelta a la nueva.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado, incorporándose de un salto en la cama. Estaba sudando y su corazón latía con fuerza. Aquello había sido sólo una pesadilla, pero se había sentido tan condenadamente real que…

Que podía sentir un cosquilleo en su cuello y una sensación lejana de dolor que iba desvaneciéndose de a poco. Se tocó el cuello, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todavía estaba pegado a su cabeza. Lo estaba, por supuesto.

Respiró hondo, aliviado, y el naciente sol del este le dio la bienvenida con un delicado rayo que inundó la habitación como un símbolo icónico de esperanza.

 _Esperanza de una nueva vida de libertad._

La frase llegó por sí sola a su mente, y decidió que ya era suficiente. Se terminó de levantar de la cama, y desnudándose, se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha.

Debía preparase. Era lunes, y en tan sólo un par de horas estaría reunido con la persona que le daría la solución que tanto buscaba. Debía sentirse emocionado, emocionado porque ya no habría más pesadillas, emocionado porque tendría una respuesta. Era lunes y era fantástico.

Pero, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan abatido?

 _Un mundo libre pero desolado por_ su _ausencia._

Ignoró el pensamiento, pero aun así la palabra "desolación" no le abandonó en todo el día, aun cuando llegó a la dirección indicada y Samuel Lucas le invitó a pasar con una sonrisa amable, listo para darle respuestas y soluciones.

* * *

Le contó el sueño de esa madrugada a Lucas, de principio a fin, con lujo de detalles. Por algún motivo, podía recordar muy bien todo. El olor de la batalla, el color de las bengalas, el siseo que éstas producían al ser disparadas. Su capa verde ondeando al viento, con unas alas blancas y azules estampadas en la espalda como si salieran de ésta, listas para remontar el vuelo a un cielo más limpio y azul. La sensación de las correas ajustadas a su cuerpo, el pañuelo atado en su cuello. Los gritos de los caídos, la sangre salpicándole en la cara, las manos tensas alrededor de las espadas.

El dolor de su propia muerte.

Lucas estaba impresionado y no paró de tomar notas durante todo el relato. Luego procedió a preguntarle qué había hecho el día anterior con lujo de detalles, qué había comido, qué había visto. Pero contrario a las notas de hacía 24 años en adelante cuando todo comenzó, no había nada que pareciera desencadenar la situación. Ningún libro sobre Gulliver (el soldado ni siquiera sabía de esa película con Jack Black), ningún cuadro de Goya, ninguna imagen del sistema muscular humano, ninguna palabra relacionada con gigantes o revolucionarios luchando por la libertad.

Lucas estaba pasmado. Y sinceramente, no supo qué hacer cuando indagó más atrás y no encontró nada que hubiera llevado a su subconsciente a eso. _Parecía más bien que_ …

No, no quería aceptar semejante idea tan absurda y ridícula.

… _que hubiera visto todo eso en realidad en algún momento de su vida._

—Dígame, ¿alguna vez antes de esto, soñó con su propia muerte?

Se tomó un momento antes de responder.

—No, nunca.

—¿Cuándo fue que los sueños regresaron? ¿Recuerda la primera vez que tuvo uno luego de todo este tiempo? —procedió a preguntar, ocultando su incomodidad.

—Febrero 23.

—¿Y recuerda qué fue lo que soñó?

Claro que lo recordaba. Contrario a cuando era un niño, las pesadillas no iban perdiendo color y detalle, sino que ahora las recordaba claramente, con tanto detalle como el sueño de esa mañana.

—Iba a caballo, y llovía muy fuerte. Estaba buscando a alguien en medio de la lluvia, hasta que mi caballo derrapó y caí al suelo. Cuando alcé la vista, encontré la cabeza decapitada de una chica pelirroja. No muy lejos de allí, había uno de esos malditos monstruos gigantes, regurgitando algo. Era un chico, tal vez de mi edad, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé, es que eran mis amigos y sus muertes fueron tan impactantes para mí, que me lancé a atacar al gigante en venganza. Ahí me desperté.

Lucas lo escuchó, hurgando en su memoria en busca de un sueño como ése entre todos los que había leído. Se levantó de su asiento, en búsqueda de la caja donde había dejado los diarios, buscando uno en particular.

—Eso fue luego del accidente, ¿no? —declaró hojeando los diarios.

—Sí.

Lucas volvió a tomar asiento con uno de los diarios en la mano.

—Creo que ya veo el problema —comenzó, pero no parecía muy satisfecho de haber dado con el meollo del asunto—. Mi hipótesis siempre ha sido que sus peculiares pesadillas se originaron tras diversas situaciones de mucho estrés, y que luego continuaron tras cumplirse ciertos patrones. El detonante que causó que todo comenzara fue la muerte de su padre. Los primeros sueños relatados hablan de encontrar a alguno de sus progenitores muertos, pero siempre había rostros diferentes en ellos. ¿Lo recuerda?

El soldado hizo memoria, pero no pareció encontrar mucho de utilidad.

—Creo que sí. No estoy seguro.

—" _Mi papá estaba muerto, pero no era la cara de mi papá, pero a la vez sí era mi papá"_ —citó—. Esto se repitió varias veces. Ahora, a mediados del mes de febrero usted tuvo un lamentable accidente donde varios de sus compañeros a su cargo fallecieron… —el soldado frunció el ceño con pesar ante la mención— lamento que haya sido así. En fin, días después de eso, usted soñó esto que me relata. Definitivamente, el accidente y la muerte de sus amigos fue el detonante para que las pesadillas volvieran, sin embargo, me temo que tal vez esto no sea del todo cierto —dejó salir un suspiro cansado al terminar de hablar.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —interrogó confundido—. ¿No acaba de decirme que "situaciones de mucho estrés" causan las pesadillas?

—Sí… pero no —hizo una pausa tratando de organizar sus ideas—. Escuche: " _Estaba en un lugar que parece el campo. Estaba buscando a alguien pero no sé a quién, sólo sentía que era muy importante. Estaba lloviendo muy duro y había mucho barro, pero seguía buscando a esa persona. Llegué a un lugar donde había mucha sangre y barro en el piso, cuando vi a una muchacha y a un muchacho muertos. Me dieron ganas de llorar. Después apareció un monstruo gigante que me agarró y me quería comer. Fue horrible, me dio mucho miedo y me quería despertar pero no podía. Entonces el monstruo me comió y allí me desperté y sentía el pecho como si realmente me hubiera mordido._

 _»Estaba en el campo y estaba lloviendo mucho. Estaba buscando a un muchacho que era mi hermano pero yo no tengo hermanos en realidad. Había un gigante como el del vídeo sobre pinturas que nos mostró la maestra, y escupió en el suelo a un muchacho rubio que parecía que estaba muerto. El gigante me atacó pero yo me defendí. Le gané pero me sentía triste por el muchacho muerto._

 _»Vi la cabeza de una muchacha pelirroja en el suelo con los ojos abiertos."_

El hombre terminó de leer los sueños escogidos de los diarios, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Me temo que la muerte de sus compañeros no ha sido exactamente lo que creó esos sueños, sólo los trajo de vuelta. Hay más, pero me tomaría un rato buscarlos uno por uno…

Pero Aleix no le escuchaba ya. Se sostenía la cabeza con las manos, los ojos abiertos fijos en la nada. ¿Qué era lo que le acababa de decir?

Muchacha pelirroja, muchacho rubio. Legionarios, compañeros, amigos.

Hermanos.

Cabello recogido a los lados, sonrisa altiva.

Cientos de imágenes llenaron su cabeza una tras de otra, superponiéndose entre sí como un millón de fotografías regadas por el piso en un desordenado collage. _¡Sr. Low!_ Sonidos y voces comenzaron a llegar gradualmente, como si sintonizara un radio hasta dar con la estación correcta. _¡Sr. Low!_ Nombres estaban a punto de llegar, como un pensamiento que se aparece voluntariamente sin ordenarle a la mente crearlo. _¡Sr. Low, sr. Low, sr. Low!_

—¡¿Sr. Low está usted bien!?

Sentía que se iba a desmayar, su mente no podía aguantar tanto. Se fue hacia adelante aún sentado en la silla, pero Lucas fue lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerlo antes de que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

—¿Sr. Low puede oírme?

Recobró el sentido de realidad de golpe, y Lucas estaba frente a él, sosteniéndole de los hombros, claramente alarmado.

Parpadeó varias veces y alzó la vista, como si lo acabaran de pillar dormido e intentara disimular que había estado despierto todo ese tiempo.

—S-sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

Lucas pareció aliviado.

—Usted estaba… —no parecía seguro de continuar— como en trance… Creo que tal vez sea mejor que lo dejemos así por hoy.

—No —respondió él con seguridad—. Quiero continuar.

—Pero…

—Estaré bien, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Lucas dejó salir el aire y aceptó continuar. Le ofreció una aspirina y un vaso de agua antes de seguir con todo aquello.

—Bien, le estaba diciendo que antes, siendo usted un niño, tuvo diversos sueños similares al que me cuenta ahora, pero ninguno tan detallado. Me preguntaba si tal vez hay algo que no me ha dicho, como la muerte o desaparición de algún amigo de su infancia, o de un compañero de escuela.

Aleix negó, más calmado, pero taciturno.

—No, no murió nadie durante mi infancia aparte de mi padre.

—Bueno —dijo Lucas algo apenado—, eso nos pone en una difícil situación. Como le dije, todo esto inició tras morir su padre, cuando empezó a tener pesadillas donde él o su madre morían. Pero las mismas fueron cambiando, y pasaron de ser sobre sus padres, a ser sobre gente que no existe, como amigos, hermanos y hasta una novia. Creo que… —comenzó a elucubrar— que esos demás sueños se deben al temor a perder otras personas cercanas a usted, ¿y qué persona más cercana a un hombre que sus hermanos, amigos o compañera sentimental?

Aleix lo meditó en silencio, pero por algún motivo no se sentía muy convencido. No porque dudara de las habilidades de Lucas como psicólogo, sino porque algo en el fondo de su corazón le hacía sentir que iba más allá de temer perder a alguien, que esos sueños estaban muy arraigados en él como para pertenecer a algo creado por su psique. Además, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esos dos. La chica pelirroja y el rubio con quienes había soñado esa mañana, y quienes, por un momento, le parecieron tan cercanos como el propio Erick, su hermano menor. Pero eso era ridículo, aquel dúo sólo existió en su cabeza perturbada.

El médico le estaba diciendo algo pero no le escuchó, y tuvo que repetirlo.

—Le preguntaba si tuvo amigos imaginarios cuando era niño.

—Sí —tuvo que admitir—. Cuando tenía como cinco años pero no lo recuerdo. Mamá decía que le llamaba Falún o algo así.

—¿Falú? —inquirió el médico enarcando una ceja.

—Eso creo.

—Es un nombre judío —indicó Lucas—. Vaya, eso es interesante. Ahora dígame, ¿tuvo amigos reales?

—No, no realmente.

Eso podía explicarlo. Los amigos imaginarios eran señal de sentimiento de soledad.

—Tampoco tuvo hermanos hasta que cumplió diecisiete, cuando nació su hermano menor —el aludido asintió—. Sus primeros amigos los vino a tener estando en el ejército, y… —Lucas pareció apenado por un momento— desconozco si ha tenido o no una novia.

La respuesta fue directa, más no descortés. Casi triste.

—No.

Lucas se recostó en su asiento.

—Necesitaré pensar mejor en todo esto. Sus sueños me indican un claro temor a perder personas importantes para usted, pero esas personas no existieron hasta después de que sus primeros sueños cesaran. Eso me deja muy desconcertado, siendo sincero. Usted soñaba con que perdía a personas que no existen porque en realidad temía perder personas que tampoco existían. ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

—Pero ahora tengo un hermano. Y amigos. Y sigo soñando lo mismo.

—Pero, perdone mi intromisión, no tiene una novia, pero todavía sueña que la suya muere —no hubo respuesta—. No se preocupe, sr. Low, le prometo que voy a ayudarle. No dejaré morir su caso, voy a investigar y lo resolveré así sea lo último que haga. No voy a dejarlo solo, así que confíe en mí.

Las palabras no se borraron de su cabeza, ni la voz que las susurró en su mente, que, lejos de ser masculina y paternal, era suave, dulce, y femenina.

 _Confía en nosotros…_

* * *

Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora :)

Sobre el título, es un término que escuché hace tiempo en clase, como que todo está ahí, sin un fin, como un círculo. Quise relacionarlo con el fin y el principio de las vidas de Leví Ackerman y Aleix Low, como si enlazáramos el final de la vida de Leví con el inicio de Aleix en un círculo, uniéndolas de tal forma que ya no hay principio ni final sino que son una sola cosa.

Algo así, espero puedan entenderme xD

—Fanfiction, 10 de agosto de 2015.


	7. Roca

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

7\. _**Roca**_

Oh, ¿dónde está mi amada?

No tengo el poder

Permanezco solo, sin forma

de gritar tu nombre.*

—Call your name, Hiroyuki Sawano. 進撃の巨人 OST

* * *

 _Confía en nosotros…_

¿Dónde había oído algo como eso antes?

Hizo memoria, en vano hurgando entre sus recuerdos, casi intentando desesperadamente atribuirlo a los labios de algún compañero del ejército, porque estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que aquellas palabras las había escuchado antes.

Sólo que no sabía cuándo ni a quién.

De lo que sí estaba seguro, era de la determinada voz que las había pronunciado, clara y fresca en su mente como si recién acabara de escucharlas.

* * *

El viento hacía mover con suavidad las ramas de los árboles, enviando una pequeña lluvia de hojas amarillentas al suelo. Era primavera, y la naturaleza brillaba con todo su esplendor ataviada con sus colores de gala. El paseo ofrecía una vista tranquilizadora y animada, justo lo que necesitaba tras aquella primera sesión que sólo había logrado agitarlo más.

La primera reunión con Lucas no había terminado como esperaba, de hecho, había sido casi decepcionante. Esperaba casi con desespero que pudiera tener una solución de inmediato, como una receta con un cóctel de narcóticos para conciliar un sueño tranquilo o algo así.

En lugar de ello, las palabras del médico y la citación de sus propias palabras dichas hacía décadas atrás, agitaron en él una revolución de pensamientos e imágenes fragmentadas que no sabía que estaban en su mente.

Y las palabras finales, aquel _confíe en mí_ terminaron de avivar en él sentimientos encontrados que no sabía cómo explicar.

Estaba confundido y cansado. El dolor de cabeza no se había atenuado, sino que había empeorado. Esperaba que con una tranquila caminata su mente se aclarara y volviera a un estado apacible, pero no estaba funcionando. De hecho, lo empeoró, porque el escenario primaveral con árboles y flores llenos de vida, el viento arremolinando las hojas caídas y sacudiendo ramas y pétalos, el límpido cielo azul despejado de nubes y la luz brillante del sol calentando su piel, le hicieron pensar en una extraña pregunta que había aparecido repentinamente en su cabeza aquella madrugada.

«¿Cómo sería vivir libremente en el mundo exterior?»

¿Qué significaba eso?

"El mundo exterior" sonaba dicho por alguien que había vivido encerrado toda su vida, sin poder disfrutar de la calidez del sol en su piel, o el olor del mar, o el delicioso entumecimiento que provoca el sentir la nieve entre los dedos. Para él, la sola idea era ridícula, siempre había sido un hombre libre, perfectamente capaz de disfrutar de todo eso y más. Lo estaba viendo, justo ahora. Pero por alguna razón, no sentía la libertad ni la alegría que la poesía, las canciones y hasta esa misma pregunta implicaban.

De hecho, se sentía vacío, solo. Sin una razón real para vivir, como si debiera estar en _otro_ lugar, _otra época._ Como si debiera haber hecho algo más que pilotear aviones o recuperarse de una lesión en la pierna.

De repente, el sueño que había estado anhelando toda su vida de volar por los aires perdió color, perdió vida. Careció de significado.

Intentó ignorarlo, justo como había ignorado el hueco que había estado en su pecho toda su vida.

* * *

La fotografía había sido tomada hacía unos diez años, donde posaban en orden más de cien cadetes recién graduados, incluyéndolo. La siguiente imagen, era una de él posando con su uniforme de gala junto a una chica alta y morena, y otro más bien desgarbado y de cabello oscuro. Uno de ellos ya no se hallaba entre los vivos, recordó con pesar.

Otras fotografías mostraban a los mismos jóvenes, a veces solos, otras veces junto con padres amigos y amantes. Había una especial, donde todo el escuadrón de paracaidismo posaba sonriendo arrogantemente ante la cámara. Un helicóptero que nunca logró alcanzar el cielo se divisaba al fondo. Era del día del accidente.

Aleix lucia el uniforme estándar, sosteniendo unos lentes de aviador -regalo de uno de sus amigos- junto al casco. Sonreía modestamente, una curva apenas perceptible pero sincera. A su lado, Christians y Fleur, los de la segunda foto.

Samuel Lucas observó las fotografías con detenimiento. No era su intención inmiscuirse en la vida de su paciente, pero era necesario saber algunas cosas sobre su vida que le pudieran ayudar a elaborar un diagnóstico más acertado.

Inexpresivo, el soldado le indicó quienes habían sobrevivido y quiénes no. Entre ellos, el muchacho flaco quien falleció tratando de sacar del fuego a su compañera. Lucas tomó algunas notas y guardó las fotos en una caja prometiendo regresarlas después. Despidió a Aleix con una nota de respeto y pesar en su voz, y regresó a su estudio a analizar con más detenimiento las fotografías.

Frank Christians y Liz Fleur habían sido los mejores amigos de Aleix Low desde que entraron en la academia. Habían tenido la suerte de quedar en el mismo grupo, y habían hecho múltiples prácticas de paracaidismo y combate juntos. El padre de Frank tenía una pequeña avioneta en la que a veces volaban los tres juntos sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Aleix la piloteaba con la misma maestría con que lo hacía en el ejército. Pero _ese_ día, algo había salido mal y el helicóptero de práctica se había estrellado contra el suelo antes de alcanzar los diez metros de altura.

Había sobrevivido milagrosamente con no más que unos rasguños y una lesión en la pierna que estaba tratando con terapia.

Pero sus amigos y demás compañeros no tuvieron la misma suerte. Christians perdió la vida, Fleur estaba en cuidados intensivos por sus quemaduras, y el resto si no estaba en la tumba seguían gravemente heridos. Desde entonces, sus pesadillas habían vuelto disparadas como un cohete y no habían cesado.

Lucas realmente quería creer que habían sido originadas por el trauma de perder tantas vidas. Que aquella pelirroja y el rubio que les describió eran producto de ello, del shock y la culpa. Pero los diarios decían otra cosa, los diarios los recordaban como una chica que murió decapita y un chico que murió quién sabe cómo, ambos aparentemente a manos de una criatura colosal que devora humanos.

Por otro lado, Liz tenía el cabello castaño, casi negro, y su piel era más bien oscura. Frank, por su parte, tenía el cabello negro como la noche. Ni el uno era rubio ni el otro pelirrojo. Y tampoco ninguno de los otros jóvenes en las fotografías concordaba con esas descripciones, ni siquiera el propio Aleix, cuyo cabello imitaba la tonalidad de las alas de un cuervo.

Nuevamente, aquella posibilidad que Lucas como psicólogo y creyente de la ciencia que era se negaba a aceptar, apareció en su cabeza como iluminada por luces de neón. Aleix ya había visto esas muertes, y ahora tras la muerte de sus amigos su subconsciente se lo recordaba.

¿Una película tal vez? Quiso pensar. ¿Un video, un documental, una foto?

"¿Siendo usted un niño vio algo de naturaleza violenta, como un video o una fotografía?"

"No."

Habían sido esas la pregunta y su respectiva respuesta.

Lucas quería agotar toda posibilidad, así que llamó a la madre de su paciente. La mujer le respondió que siempre supervisó lo que veía su hijo en la televisión y que nunca le dejó ver programas de naturaleza violenta, aún menos tras comenzar el tratamiento una vez sus pesadillas comenzaron.

La posibilidad, ésa que Lucas no quería aceptar, era que lo había visto en persona, en vivo y directo. Pero no tenía ningún sentido, porque el trauma hubiera sido quizá peor y además el niño le hubiera revelado algo. Lucas siempre fue bueno sacándoles información a sus pacientes cuando no querían admitir algo.

Pero con Aleix Low todo había sido diferente desde el principio. La información que obtenía de él siempre había sido honesta, sin huecos o inconsistencias entre sí que revelaran que ocultaba algo. Los sueños interconectados entre sí, las historias que parecían repetirse. Las personas que morían, casi siempre de la misma manera, todas con un elemento en común. _Titanes._

Investigó sobre el término los siguientes días. Internet, su propia biblioteca personal, la biblioteca de la universidad, hasta un estudio psicólogo a Goya hecho por un tesista de la escuela de psicología de otra universidad. No encontró nada satisfactorio.

Los titanes de la mitología griega, _los jóvenes titanes_ de DC, los hijos de Anac, descendientes de los ángeles en la Biblia, y cosas así. Nada relativo a criaturas humanoides que se alimentan de seres humanos, ni siquiera entre las tribus caníbales desperdigadas en los lugares más recónditos del mundo. Así que, queriendo cortar por la tangente, se decidió a que en su siguiente sesión con Aleix se lo preguntaría.

* * *

 _« ¿Café? »_

Lejos de interrumpir su trabajo, la voz fue recibida con satisfacción, y su dueña bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

Una figura pequeña y delicada entró en la estancia, sosteniendo una jarra llena de la ansiada bebida. Sirvió una generosa cantidad en una taza, y se la ofreció con gesto atento. Él la recibió con mudo agradecimiento, sin saber qué palabras decir. El pequeño momento pareció eterno aunque duró no más de unos segundos, un instante íntimo en que sostuvo aquella mano que le tendía la taza por más tiempo del permitido.

Le invadió un cosquilleo, uno que se sentía demasiado real y familiar como para ser producto de su mente. Ella se soltó, casi renuentemente, y se guardó detrás de la oreja un mechón de su cabello. El tono era realmente hermoso, casi _irreal_. Apartó la mirada de aquel cabello de color hipnótico, y la detuvo en el pequeño y suave rostro que le sonreía con una calidez avasalladora.

Subió hasta sus ojos, brillantes ante la luz de las velas.

Eran del color de la miel.

Ah, ahora los recordaba. Unos ojos grandes, casi infantiles, que siempre le habían mirado con respeto y admiración, y no mucho después, cariño… Una mirada que poseía una luz que nunca encontraría en rostro alguno, una mirada tan dulce como el color que la describía. Pero a la vez, una mirada que podía tornarse con una fiera, una dura determinación, como la de una roca.

La roca que le había sido de apoyo.

 _Petra…_

* * *

—¿Durmió bien hoy? —fue lo primero que le preguntó tras ofrecerle asiento.

La respuesta fue vaga, pero positiva. Sin pesadillas por aquella noche. Lucas sonrió sutilmente, contento por el pequeño pero prometedor avance.

—¿Y dígame, recuerda si soñó algo?

—Sí.

—¿Puede decírmelo?

Casi le avergonzó admitirlo, pero reservado como siempre, no lo demostró. En su lugar le contó que soñó con que estaba en una oficina, llenando papeleo al parecer, cuando una joven entró a llevarle café. Obvió el detalle sobre sostener su mano y sobre su nombre que aun podía recordar porque lo consideraba privado, casi íntimo. Lucas tomó nota como siempre y procedió a preguntarle si recordaba cómo era ella. Le respondió con seguridad, como afirmando una verdad general, como si declarara que el cielo es azul.

—Sus ojos eran del color de la miel, y su cabello rubio rojizo. Y era muy hermosa.

* * *

 _Vamos avanzando en la historia, y ésta cada vez más va tomando forma. Ya dentro de poco veremos a cierto personaje que sé que todos quieren ver. El próximo capítulo, podría decirse, es el nudo._

—Fanfiction, 19 de agosto de 2015.


	8. Detonante

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

8\. _**Detonante**_

—¿Café?

Era una voz atenta, amable. Pero desconocida.

Alzó la vista, levantando la taza, encontrándose con la mirada de la camarera. Trató lo más que pudo ignorar la absurda decepción que le causó al ver que la empleada no era la persona que esperaba.

Entonces, ¿a quién esperaba?

La decepción no se fue, sino que trajo abatimiento y amargura al probar una bebida que no sabía como se lo imaginaba.

Sólo podía pensar en la chica de su sueño, y aunque ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde no había olvidado su rostro, redondeado y joven, demasiado joven para estar pensando en él aunque no existiera.

Aunque no existiera… Ah, el pensamiento le hacía sentir si se quiere peor. Y no lograba entender el porqué.

Terminó de beberse el café, meditando en lo que había pasado ese día, desde que había despertado. Sin duda aún podía recordar la molestia consigo mismo que le causó el despertarse, como cuando de niño soñaba con un pastel de chocolate y despertaba justo antes de darle la primera mordida. Era una gran desilusión. Pero esto era mucho mayor, porque conforme pasaron las horas la sensación no se fue, le acompañó a la ducha, al comedor, al despacho de Lucas. Le había seguido por las calles en el asiento del copiloto, a la sesión de fisioterapia en la capital, al restaurante donde almorzó, y ahora estaba sentada justo a su lado en aquella cafetería a un lado del camino a casa. Se asomaba en su taza de café negro, como el reflejo en el espejo de una versión malvada de sí mismo en una película de terror.

Petra, recordaba que se llamaba la joven de su sueño. Vaya nombre tan… curioso para una chica tan bella. Había investigado su significado por internet esa misma mañana, y encontró que era un nombre griego que significaba "roca". También era el nombre de una banda de rock, y el de una antigua ciudad judía.

Roca.

Le agradaba ese significado, porque denotaba una personalidad sólida, una determinación férrea, podría describir una lealtad firme, alguien en quien apoyarse, y un montón de cosas más que le agradaría descubrir en ese alguien especial.

Sólo que en el caso de la joven de hermosos ojos no podía estar seguro, o tal vez sí podía conferirle esas características, dado que era alguien que sólo vivía en su mente…

Ojalá fuera real, quiso; ojalá pudiera verla de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera en sueños, deseó.

Ojalá Petra, aquella muchacha que vivía y le ofrecía café, fuera real.

Con ese último pensamiento se marchó de la cafetería, preparado para otra hora más de viaje, únicamente en compañía de la soledad y la desilusión.

* * *

—¿Y anoche, qué soñó? —interrogó Lucas como ya era habitual entre ellos.

—La chica en el bosque —Lucas casi soltó un suspiro de "aquí vamos de nuevo"—. Me escribía una carta.

Típico. "La chica en el bosque" como había terminado por denominarse, era un personaje recurrente en los sueños y pesadillas de Aleix. La mayoría de veces que la veía en sueños, ella moría de una forma u otra, aunque había sueños, pequeños fragmentos casi demasiado efímeros para poder ser narrados, donde ella vivía y le sonreía. Siempre le sonreía, y al recordar que había muerto por su causa, el soldado del sueño y tal vez también el de la vida real, se sentía indigno de tal gesto.

El sueño de la noche anterior había sido tranquilo, en comparación con los otros. En él, la chica simplemente se sentaba a escribir una carta, aparentemente para él. Ignoró la punzada de curiosidad y el deseo de haber dormido unos minutos más para saber el contenido. A Lucas le causó gracia la confesión, pero por respeto no lo demostró y en su lugar se dedicó a seguir haciendo preguntas.

—¿No recuerda nada más?

—Eso es todo —replicó el otro, cruzando la pierna sana encima de la otra.

—Bueno —sonrió Lucas con aire de satisfacción—, eso es un claro símbolo de mejoría. Tal parece que el tratamiento finalmente está dando resultados.

 _Se equivoca_ , quiso espetarle. No estaba funcionando. Nada de lo que decía Lucas estaba funcionando en realidad.

Si no, ¿por qué seguía soñando con estas cosas, en especial, con la chica de ojos dorados?

Habían pasado varias semanas, durante las cuales nuevamente había vetado de su vida una cantidad ridícula de cosas. Lo que más lamentaba de todo esto, era que ya no podía beber café, su bebida favorita, y el té había tenido un destino similar. También había tenido que deshacerse del auto y conseguir una motocicleta, aunque eso en realidad formaba parte de su _otro_ tratamiento, el de su pierna lesionada.

Pero sentía que nada de eso estaba funcionando. Ni siquiera las pastillas para dormir, que sólo lo calmaron el primer mes, pues al siguiente, cuando debió suspender el tratamiento para evitar volverse dependiente de los narcóticos, los sueños más horrendos volvieron. En especial ese donde encontraba a una jovencita muerta en el claro de un bosque.

En la sesión siguiente, sin poder soportarlo ya más, se lo dijo. Fue un arrebato, un momento donde terminó por estallar tras mucho tiempo de silencio. Lucas estaba anonadado, y nunca demostró molestia por la reacción impetuosa de su paciente, sino que se mostró paciente y apenado por el fracaso.

—Es claro que su regreso a casa ha contribuido a que sus pesadillas vuelvan —concluyó Lucas esa tarde, quitándose sus anteojos en gesto cansado—. Me temo que nada de lo que le he prescrito ha funcionado, así que debo recurrir a una última opción, señor Low. Márchese de la ciudad.

¿Marcharse de la ciudad? El soldado estaba desconcertado, y su reacción lo denotó tal cual. Allí estaba su familia, las únicas personas que le quedaban en esta vida, el ancla que le mantenía a flote y evitaba que la soledad terminara devorándolo por completo.

—¿A dónde iré? —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

—Un lugar nuevo, un sitio donde comenzar una nueva vida. Un lugar donde pueda vivir cómodamente, y donde también pueda continuar con la fisioterapia. Es mi mejor consejo, y me temo, lo único que puedo hacer por usted.

Aleix meditó el asunto unos segundos, sumido en un profundo silencio. Una parte de él no quería irse y alejarse de su familia, la otra, deseaba con desespero ponerle fin al tormento de ver muertas una y otra vez personas que a pesar de no existir dejaban una marca desoladora en su pecho.

—¿No hay más opción?

Lucas bajó la mirada, y volvió a levantarla con pesar.

—No, honestamente. Hemos agotado todos los recursos, pero los resultados han sido engañosos y efímeros. Lamento informarle que no comprendo qué es lo que está sucediendo, por qué estos sueños siguen regresando una y otra vez. Definitivamente algo originó esto, la muerte de su padre y el accidente sólo fueron el detonante, pero no puedo dar con "ese algo". En todos mis años de estudio jamás vi una cosa así, y aunque he tomado como referencia cada caso que se le parezca en lo más mínimo, no logro dar con una respuesta al suyo. Es claro que usted no ha sufrido experiencias traumáticas, no ha sido expuesto a situaciones de naturaleza violenta, ni ha presenciado escenas con contenido similar a lo que me describe. Y sus sueños… hasta he pensado que desconcertarían al mismísimo Freud, porque los tuvo de niño y los vuelve a tener ahora. Todos repetitivos, con escenarios similares, los mismos personajes, las mismas muertes violentas. ¡Por todos los cielos, si hasta las descripciones coinciden! He leído una y otra vez los diarios que escribió de niño, y todos esos sueños concuerdan perfectamente con lo que me relata cada vez que nos vemos, y eso que usted afirma no haber soñado con ello en años… Ah, señor Low, siendo sincero ya no sé qué hacer con usted.

Si Aleix había sido sincero con sus sentimientos respecto al tratamiento, Samuel Lucas había sido brutalmente honesto en comparación. El soldado casi sintió romperse algo dentro de él, la confianza, la esperanza que tenía puesta en el viejo doctor. Ya le había curado una vez, recordó, cuando era niño. Sacó de su vida todas esas cosas negativas que se pudieran relacionar remotamente con sus sueños, y ahora lo había vuelto a hacer de nuevo y además le había dado medicación. Realmente deseaba que fuera él quien le diera una respuesta, quien le pusiera fin a su problema, que le asegurara que no se estaba volviendo loco porque a estas alturas ya empezaba a considerarlo. Si lo buscó en el hospital y luego en un campus, había sido porque tenía la ciega convicción de que con Samuel Lucas Taylor encontraría una solución.

Pero ahora, tras las reveladoras palabras del antiguo psicólogo infantil, esa esperanza se había hecho añicos.

—Hubo un experimento del sueño —comenzó a narrar Lucas—, donde a un joven que dormía se le susurró el nombre Gillian mientras dormía. Al día siguiente, el joven contó que soñó con una anciana que vivía en Chile. El paralelismo fonético entre el nombre Gillian y el nombre de la nacionalidad mencionada ( _chilean_ en inglés), le llevaron a tener ese sueño. Hay muchos experimentos más como ése, pero lo que quiero decir es que factores externos, como ruidos y las cosas experimentadas en el día influyen en los sueños. Creí que si suprimía todas esas cosas relacionadas con sus pesadillas podríamos empezar a ver una solución, pero no ha funcionado. En verdad lo lamento mucho, pero no veo otra alternativa más que mudarse a otra ciudad.

—¿Y si eso no funciona? —cuestionó el aludido.

—Entonces debo remitirlo a otro psicólogo que le realice algunas pruebas.

 _Para descartar enfermedades mentales_ , pensó Aleix con pesimismo.

—¿Significa eso que ya no seguirá atendiéndome?

La forma en que lo dijo, directa, sin descortesía, hizo sentir a Lucas un tanto culpable. Había fracasado rotundamente en ayudar al joven adulto que le había buscado cuando más le había necesitado y a quien le había prometido no abandonar.

—Podría decirse. Lo lamento mucho, pero dada su situación lo mejor es alejarse de este lugar.

Aleix se levantó del asiento, tomando su abrigo. Le estrechó la mano a Lucas con firmeza, en lo que parecía que sería un adiós definitivo.

—Entonces supongo que este es un adiós —dijo—. Gracias doctor, lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo.

Lucas negó con la cabeza.

—No, discúlpeme usted a mí por no haber podido hacer nada más por usted. Le prometo que seguiré investigando, y en cuanto tenga una respuesta, voy a hacérsela saber. Pero creo que lo mejor para usted es irse lejos y olvidarse del tema por algún tiempo, pues seguir hablando de ello conmigo no le está ayudando. Además, este asunto de los "titanes" me tiene muy desconcertado, tendré que averiguar más…

Dejó de escucharlo.

 _Titanes…_

La palabra encendió algo en él, como un nervio que se activa ante el dolor y te provoca una pequeña jaqueca en las sienes. Había sido justo como lo que pasó con la mención de la pelirroja y el rubio, pero esto era peor. Imágenes breves como la de sus sueños, con gigantes desnudos devorando humanos grotescamente, aparecieron en su memoria como un recuerdo olvidado que vuelve al presente de improvisto.

 _Los titanes sólo pueden morir al seccionarle la—_

 _¡Los titanes entraron en la ciudad!_

 _¡Señor, se ha avistado un titán anormal en—_

 _Petra, encárgate de los titanes del lado sur._

 _¡Dile que me deje capturar un titán!_

 _¡Los titanes están devorando al titán hembra!_

 _¡Hermanito, vencimos un titán!_

 _¡Capitán, un titán detrás de usted!_

 _¡CAPITÁN!_

Una opresión se apoderó de su pecho, y una terrible migraña le cegó, llenando su cabeza de voces y frases moviéndose velozmente y que no deberían tener ningún sentido pero que en su mente sí lo tenían. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que algo le rozaba las piernas pecho y caderas, y un hormigueo se apoderó de sus manos, similar al que se siente en tierra tras largas horas en una piscina, pero este hormigueo era como si estuviera sujetando algo entre los dedos. Una voz se destacó por encima de todas, un grito de angustia salido del alma misma y que tenía su misma voz, exclamando un único nombre con el que venía familiarizándose desde hacía semanas atrás.

 _ **¡NO!**_

La habitación giró noventa grados abruptamente y eso fue lo último que sus sentidos percibieron de _este_ mundo.

* * *

El experimento que menciona Samuel L., es verdad, lo leí en alguna parte hace tiempo. Así que si desean soñar con Leví, sólo tienen que pedir que les susurren su nombre mientras duermen (?) xD

Otra cosa, metí la pata y hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta. Verán, el cuadro al que se hace referencia es "Saturno devorando a su hijo" y no fue pintado por el Greco, sino por Francisco José de Goya. Me confundí, un error garrafal…

—Fanfiction, 28 de agosto de 2015.


	9. Alma: Obertura

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

Capítulo 9. _**Alma**_ : Obertura

 _¿Era yo la misma al levantarme esta mañana?_

 _Me parece recordar que me sentía un poco distinta._

 _Pero, si no soy la misma, la siguiente pregunta es ¿entonces quién demonios soy?_

 _¡Ah, este es el gran enigma!*_

—Lewis Carrol, Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

* * *

El mundo es cruel. Es doloroso, es injusto, apesta a muerte y destrucción.

La vida no tiene ningún sentido. Vivir para delinquir, delinquir para vivir. Un círculo que estoy destinado a repetir hasta el día de mi muerte. No hay escapatoria, todo será igual hoy y para siempre. Despreciado y odiado por las demás personas, dejado a un lado para morir. No hay bondad, no hay justicia, la paz es una mentira. No hay felicidad.

No hay una razón para vivir.

Estoy condenado, condenado a pudrirme aquí sin conocer la luz auténtica del sol, sin nadie a mi lado, hundido en la más pútrida soledad. La muerte es casi un favor, pero trato de no pensar mucho en ello. Después de todo sigo con vida, y supongo que ésa es mi maldición, condenado a vivir y ver morir a los demás. Los envidio. Envidio a mi madre que me dejó cuando sólo era un niño que apenas podía lavarse solo si tenía la suerte de encontrar el agua suficiente. La envidio por abandonar este mundo oscuro y podrido, por ser libre y no tener nunca más que soportar sed frío o hambre, por no tener que pensar que tal vez un día estos muros caerán y todos seremos comida de titán.

Los titanes tienen la culpa. Es culpa de ellos que vivamos así, apiñados como ratas en esta maldita jaula que llamamos muros. Pero los titanes no tienen la culpa de todo, la humanidad también lo es. Por despreciarnos así, por condenarnos a esta oscuridad sin ninguna posibilidad de vivir dignamente.

Y tal vez yo también lo soy, por ser un sucio criminal que sólo sabe robar y matar. Pero ellos me han llevado a esto, así que no me arrepiento. Se lo merecen.

Ya he olvidado cuánto tiempo llevo así. Años, veinte o tal vez más. No es que haya olvidado contar, el viejo Kenny se encargó _muy bien_ de enseñarme, pero cuando vives bajo tierra planeando el asalto que será tu siguiente comida no es que estés pendiente de qué fecha es hoy. Tampoco es que sea difícil saberlo, bastaría con tomar un periódico _prestado_ para saberlo, es sólo que no sé con exactitud cuándo empezó todo.

Sólo era un mocoso, como esos que me dan lata cada vez que intento limpiar la entrada. No sabía ni contar, mucho menos leer. Mi madre no tenía la profesión más peculiar del mundo, en el barrio donde nací si no vives del crimen vives de la prostitución. A ella le tocó lo segundo, y así fui concebido. Nunca supe quién era mi padre, aunque tengo mis sospechas. A veces pienso que podría ser el viejo Kenny, pero el bastardo nunca fue capaz de decirme qué tipo de relación tenía con mi madre y no lo he visto en años. Y más le vale que siga siendo así, no pienso darle precisamente una "cálida bienvenida" si vuelvo a verlo por aquí. Por supuesto ella tampoco me dijo nada, por más que se lo pregunté, ni llegó a verme crecer lo suficiente para que llegara el momento en que dejara de acosarla a preguntas sobre quien fue el hombre que me engendró. Tampoco es que me importe, ella se encargó de cuidarme sola, sea quien sea ese hombre, por mí puede ser excremento de titán si quiere.

Por mucho tiempo sólo fuimos ella y yo contra el mundo. Siguió trabajando en lo mismo toda su vida, hasta que estuvo demasiado enferma para continuar. Sólo era un niño y no podía cuidarla, pero lo hacía a mi manera. Me daba cuenta que ella dejaba toda su comida para mí, y al final eso fue lo que la mató. Yo siempre intentaba que ella comiera más, trataba de dividir la comida a la mitad, pero ella no aceptaba. Me decía que era para mí, que ella ya había comido, que comería después. Todo era mentira por supuesto, pero yo era demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta. Sólo podía sonreír como idiota y decir "sí mami". Al final estaba tan delgada que podían verse sus huesos, sobresaliendo espantosamente entre su piel macilenta y fría. Perdió calidez, sus ojos perdieron luz, y su rostro belleza. Fue tan rápido. La enfermedad se abalanzó sobre ella devorándola poco a poco hasta no dejar más que un cascarón vacío de huesos y piel.

Mi madre fue una mujer muy bella en sus días de salud. Solía pensar que era la mujer más hermosa que conocía, aún con todas esas mujeres caminando por el burdel, con los labios rojos, ojos maquillados y sonrisas coquetas. Mi madre les ganaba en belleza y actitud, aún sin todo ese maquillaje y vestidos. Ella tenía el cabello muy largo y negro, y los ojos oscuros. Ya no recuerdo su color, pero poseían una mirada amorosa y bondadosa al mirarme. Aún me pregunto cómo pudo amarme cuando tenía que matarme. Eso es lo que hacen las prostitutas, si quedan embarazadas buscan la forma de matar a sus hijos. Pero mi madre no lo hizo. Me dejó con vida y se quedó conmigo. Las cosas hubieran sido mejor para ella si sólo me hubiese matado, pero ella prefirió dejarme con vida. ¿Por qué? Al final, eso sólo la condujo a su propia muerte, porque hizo lo impensable: Me amó y dejó que viviera a su lado.

Me amó.

Es mi culpa que haya muerto. Era pequeño, era tonto, era ingenuo. No podía hacer nada para salvarla. Y ahora es demasiado tarde para pensar en ello.

Me quedé sólo en el mundo. La única persona que tenía, la única persona que no me miraba con desprecio, la única persona que me amó, había muerto. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el dueño del burdel se diera cuenta de que su foco de ganancia había muerto y me echara a la calle. Tendría que vivir como los otros niños abandonados, rogando la misericordia de otros, tratando de robar sin ser pillado, matar.

No tenía salida, no tenía esperanza. Era muy ingenuo para pensar en todo eso, sólo sabía que pronto me echarían y tendría que pensar en qué podría hacer para sobrevivir. Mientras, el hambre empezó a apoderarse de mí. El hambre era una sensación común, típica, pero desde que mi madre había muerto no había comido nada y estaba devorándome lentamente, preparándome el mismo camino que recorrió mi madre. No me iba porque no quería separarme de ella, no quería que la arrojaran por ahí como un perro muerto. Ni tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Sólo era un mocoso con escasos cinco o seis años de vida, demasiado frágil para actuar por su cuenta.

Entonces llegó él. Kenny, un tipo alto y con sombrero, cuya apariencia de matón al principio me inspiró miedo. Nunca antes de eso lo había visto. Iba bien vestido en comparación con la gente que usualmente llegaba allí. Preguntó por mi madre. Le dije que estaba muerta.

Kenny me llevó con él. Sin darme tiempo a pensar, sin darme condolencias. No hizo preguntas, salvo por mi nombre.

Me llamo Levi. Y esta es mi sombría vida.

* * *

Bueno señores, y aquí comienza uno de mis mayores desafíos como escritora de fanfiction. Retratar directamente a Leví. De antemano pido disculpas si en algún momento notan el infame ooc, y agradecería inmensamente que me lo hicieran saber. La ventaja de fanfiction es que permite ese feedback que nos da a los escritores la oportunidad de corregir nuestros errores a tiempo, así que por amor a las murallas, ¡hagan uso de él!

Hasta el momento, he avanzado hasta el capítulo 16. He estado haciendo mis cálculos, y creo que esta historia tendrá entre 25-30 capítulos. Si todo sale bien, para el mes de junio del año siguiente estará terminada. Lamento mucho que esto sea así, pero cambiaré las actualizaciones a cada quince días para poder ver qué rumbo tomará el manga con la expedición 58; y, aunque tengo casi todo planeado, complicaría mucho las cosas si ocurre algo imprevisto en el manga (como que termine pasando algo como lo que teoricé en el foro Cuartel General de Trost por ejemplo…)

Fanfiction, 09 de septiembre de 2015.


	10. Alma: Camaradas

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

Capítulo 10. _**Alma**_ : Camaradas.

 _«Las estrellas no brillan más_

 _Somos estrellas e iluminaremos nuestra ciudad_

 _Vimos la mismísima luz_

 _Canta con fe y el miedo se irá»*_

—So ist es immer, Hiroyuki Sawano. 進撃の巨人 OST

* * *

Hablar de mi vida no tiene ningún sentido. Todos los que una vez me amaron ya no están para recordarla. Cuando mi vida acabe no habrá nadie que piense en mi nombre, ni nadie que se acuerde de mí. Tal vez hasta yo mismo olvide quien soy. Tal vez hasta olvide mi propio nombre.

Lo irónico, si es que se le puede llamar así, es que ni yo mismo lo sabía. Tuvieron que pasar 34 años para finalmente saberlo, cuando al bastardo de Kenny al fin le dio la gana de decírmelo.

Kenny fue quien me crió. Quién diría que ese viejo matón terminaría de niñera cuidando de un mocoso con quien no parecía tener lazo alguno. Por muchos años me pregunté lo mismo, por qué alguien como Kenny, sólo interesado en el dinero y en sí mismo, se encargaría de mí. No lo supe hasta muy tarde.

Kenny me mantuvo con él por unos tres años, luego me abandonó con sólo un cuchillo y el conocimiento de toda una vida criminal. Me entrenó, me enseñó muchas cosas, me hizo alguien fuerte, capaz de defenderse en aquel lugar. Si me hizo un favor o un daño, no lo sé ni me importa. Lo único que sé, es que con lo que aprendí de él fui capaz de mantenerme con vida todos estos años.

La vida con Kenny era peculiar, casi divertida. Dejando de lado las golpizas ocasionales que me daba, mi niñez con él fue hasta entrañable. Me llevaba ocasionalmente a su "trabajo" y de vez en cuando me permitía participar. Iba con él a los bares y a los burdeles, donde por algún motivo las mujeres siempre se encariñaban conmigo y me daban unas pocas monedas para comprar comida. Incluso había un cantinero que siempre me guardaba algo de lo que su mujer cocinaba. Kenny era una especie de personaje famoso, el tipo del sombrero que era conocido a cualquier lugar a donde iba. Debo admitir que con él me sentía seguro. Todos temían a Kenny, todos lo respetaban, todos lo admiraban.

Kenny me enseñó a leer y a escribir, y ya que él era bueno con los números, a sacar cuentas también. Me instruyó cómo ser un buen carterista y no ser atrapado. También cómo pelear y defenderme, en cuáles puntos golpear para causar el mayor daño, y cómo bloquear ataques letales. Aprendí toda clase de movimientos de combate y ataques con armas blancas. Incluso los pasos básicos para usar un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, para lo cual trajo uno. Cuando le pregunté de dónde lo consiguió se echó a reír y me ignoró, ocupándose en su lugar de ajustar sobre su cuerpo las correas y sistema de gas. Entonces entendí que se lo había robado.

El viejo Kenny fue mi maestro, incluso empecé a verlo como una figura paterna, aquella que nunca tuve. Fue durante esa época que empecé a sospechar de su relación con mi madre, y casi llegué a desear que fuera él mi padre. Así, no estaría solo en el mundo. Y, pese a las noches sin dormir, las duras lecciones y los escarmientos, le empecé a tomar aprecio. Entonces el muy maldito me abandonó y le odié como a nada en el mundo.

Simplemente se marchó, sin decir nada, justo como había llegado. No pidió permiso para entrar en mi vida, ni tampoco para salir de ella. Así era él. Por muchos años me rompí la cabeza pensando en su partida, intentando encontrar una respuesta. Durante lo que quedó de mi niñez me culpé a mí mismo, hasta que crecí y me di cuenta que Kenny simplemente se fue porque quiso, y que yo no tuve nada qué ver con ello. Ahora, más de veinte años después de eso, finalmente entendí que lo hizo para protegerme. Yo me estaba apegando demasiado a él, y alguien como Kenny Ackerman, con tantos enemigos encima no puede permitirse el lujo de que nadie se le acerque demasiado o terminará lastimado. Eso es algo que aprendí también de mí mismo con el paso de los años. Levi Ackerman no debe ser amado.

Cómo sucedió no podré olvidarlo. Aquel día que marcaría mi vida para siempre, cuando supe que debía vivir por mi cuenta. Acababa de ganar una pelea, usando tácticas que él mismo me enseñó. Todavía era un niño ingenuo, uno que creyó que su mentor le felicitaría por el logro y luego le llevaría a comer algo. En lugar de ello sólo vi su espalda alejarse entre la multitud y nunca más le volví a ver. Lo único que quedó de él fue un cuchillo y el dolor de un nuevo abandono.

Pero no me rendí. Peleé y sobreviví. Usé cada conocimiento que tenía y luché con todas mis fuerzas para sobrevivir a ese agujero. Me convertí en otro Kenny más, pero uno con la fuerza de la juventud y la experiencia de toda una vida criminal. Era el mejor en cada cosa que hacía, el mejor carterista, el mejor luchador, el mejor asesino.

Nadie se metía conmigo, y aunque no estuviera amedrentando a la gente por placer era temido y respetado. A cambio de protección obtenía suministros de algunos de los comerciantes, y hasta conseguí un techo propio. Fue una época mejor que la que viví de niño, cuando tenía que robar y pelear por un pedazo de pan y un cartón para dormir. Era como un Kenny más, nadie se atrevía a desafiarme.

Hasta que llegó Farlan. Él era el líder de su propia banda, no sé en qué estaba pensando pero me desafió a una pelea. Lo vencí, y en lugar de ganarme su odio gané su lealtad. Farlan dejó la banda que tenía a cargo de alguien más y se volvió algo así como un compañero. Desde ese entonces, Farlan y yo comenzamos a trabajar juntos, mayormente en robos. Al chico no se le daba muy bien el matar, así que esa parte, cuando tocaba hacerla, me correspondía a mí. No sé cuántas vidas quité, ni tampoco quiero pensar en eso. Sólo sé que fue la vida que me tocó y escapar de ella tuvo un precio muy alto.

Farlan era más joven que yo, pero sabía trabajar bien. Aprendió por su cuenta, y tuvo la suficiente suerte de seguir ganando experiencia y esquivar la horca al mismo tiempo. Entre los dos compramos una casa de techo bajo, con apenas dos habitaciones y una sala que también usábamos como comedor. La cocina y el cuarto de baño eran pequeños, pero nos la apañábamos bien. Era un lugar modesto, pero acogedor. Luego llegó Isabel.

Isabel tenía el cabello más rojo que jamás hubiera visto. Lo llevaba muy corto, siempre decía que odiaba que se le enredara. Isabel era muy joven, casi una niña, y Farlan y yo terminamos encariñándonos con ella. Tenía una personalidad muy vivaz, feliz, como si la miseria no existiera y nuestras vidas fueran mejores de lo que en realidad eran. Isabel supo cómo entrar rápidamente en el corazón de cada uno y ganarse un lugar allí, en especial en el de Farlan.

La casa se hizo pequeña para los tres. Isabel tenía una habitación para ella, Farlan y yo compartíamos la otra. Hablamos de buscar una más grande, pero esos planes nunca llegaron a cumplirse. Isabel era nueva y le costó adaptarse, sobre todo a mis exigencias con la limpieza y el orden. Pero sin importar que protestara por ello, que la comida fuera escasa a veces, o lo pequeña que era la casa, los tres vivimos felices allí, en un lugar pequeño pero acogedor. Por primera vez tuve un hogar.

Fue una buena época. Empecé a enseñarle lo que sabía, desde ser sigilosa hasta como robar bolsas de dinero de las ropas de las personas. Esto último se le daba muy bien a Isabel, que con la inocencia tan cálida que poseía podía acercarse a la gente sin levantar sospecha y arrebatarles sus objetos de valor. A Farlan le iba mejor con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque nunca pudo superarme. Ambos se complementaban muy bien, eran un equipo perfecto. Juntos los tres fuimos imparables.

Llegué a querer a Isabel como una hermana pequeña. Nunca tuve hermanos, fui hijo único, pero estaba seguro de que el cariño que le tenía era uno protector, sin malicia. Farlan era como un hermano también, aunque nunca supe cómo expresarlo. Llegué a tomarles más aprecio del que imaginé, y ellos también a mí. Isabel me llamaba su hermano mayor, aunque en realidad nunca admití que la veía como una hermana pequeña. Siempre fui alguien de pocas palabras, y con mis nuevos compañeros eso no cambió. Isabel era todo lo contrario, le encantaba hablar, y a veces hablaba a demasiado. En cuanto a Farlan, él era como un término medio entre ambos.

Juntos pasamos muchas cosas, hicimos el mejor equipo, nos enseñamos el uno al otro. Isabel nos enseñó preparar menor cantidad de comida con unas hierbas que daban sensación de llenura, yo le enseñé a ella a leer y escribir y Farlan le enseñó a contar y esas cosas. También Farlan y yo le enseñamos cómo usar un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, y aunque al principio le costaba mantener el equilibrio sin quedar de cabeza, aprendió rápido. Pero aparte de todo eso, de las habilidades físicas y hasta culinarias, ellos me enseñaron la bondad y la misericordia. Como cuando Isabel adoptó esa ave que la metió en problemas, o las ayudas monetarias que Farlan le daba a un chico demasiado enfermo para trabajar y mantener a sus hermanos. Ambos eran así, incapaces de abrigar egoísmo, demasiado buenos para haber vivido en un mundo tan oscuro toda su vida.

Creo que nunca lo comprendí. No entendía su capacidad para perdonar, ni la valentía y el desinterés combinados para salvar la vida de alguien que les ofendió, como aquellas que demostraron en el mundo exterior.

El mundo exterior… La fantasía de todo ser que tuviera algo de curiosidad. A mucha gente no le importaba en realidad. El reino hizo bien su trabajo de suprimir cualquier interés en el mundo exterior mediante el miedo y el silencio, y hasta el usarnos a nosotros, los soldados, como ejemplo. Pero Isabel y Farlan no entraban en esa categoría, ambos solían pensar con frecuencia en lo que había allí fuera, sobre todo desde que obtuvimos aquellos equipos tridimensionales nuevos.

Lobov los consiguió para nosotros. Era un hombre muy importante en la superficie, pero para su desgracia estaba en problemas con las autoridades. Normalmente prefería evitar a los de su calaña, pero involucrarnos con el objetivo que él deseaba liquidar era inevitable de todos modos.

Acepté sólo por la oportunidad de finalmente salir de la ciudad subterránea y conseguir una nueva vida para los tres, además de que con nuestra colaboración aquel chico enfermo tendría la oportunidad de ser atendido en un hospital de la superficie. Finalmente podríamos vivir dignamente, libres, en paz. Ser aceptados.

Aquel encargo se convirtió en la última misión para los tres. Las indicaciones eran simples.

Dejarnos atrapar por la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Hurtar los documentos incriminatorios.

Y matar a Erwin Smith.

* * *

La traducción es mía.

Quisiera aprovechar el espacio para agradecerle a Teniente Jaz Mignonette y SilentSpaniard quienes han sido de inspiración para esta etapa de la historia.

—Fanfiction, 18 de noviembre de 2015.

PD: Las actualizaciones serán ahora cada quince días.


	11. Alma: Decisión

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

Capítulo 11. _**Alma**_ : Decisión

 _«Abandonado, vivo para aquellos que perdí en el camino._

 _Y no puedo recordar como todo empezó a quebrarse_

 _Sufres, vivo para luchar y morir otra vez»*_

—Fade away, Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

Isabel y Farlan están muertos por mi culpa.

Al principio, creí que sería sencillo. La primera parte del plan fue así. Tomamos los equipos y salimos con ellos, juntos los tres por primera vez. Isabel lo hacía muy bien, pese a la inexperiencia. Ser pequeña le ayudaba, lograba mantener un buen equilibrio, su flexibilidad le permitía moverse sin problemas en el aire y esquivar obstáculos. Farlan ya sabía usarlo desde hacía tiempo, así que también se movía bien. No faltó mucho tiempo para llamar la atención de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Iban cubiertos con una capa sin insignia, pero las _alas de la libertad_ en sus hombros se hicieron visibles con el movimiento.

Lo habíamos logrado. Opuse un poco de resistencia, enganchando los cables a los lados y echándome hacia atrás dejando que los soldados se adelantaran. Continuamos huyendo, y pronto perdí de vista a Isabel y Farlan. Habían sido atrapados, y rápidamente yo también.

Fuimos esposados y arrojados de rodillas al suelo. Quedamos rodeados por los soldados de la Legión sin posibilidad de escape. Aunque tampoco era lo que planeáramos. Fuimos sermoneados por el tipo rubio que me detuvo. Hizo las preguntas de rutina, quienes éramos, de dónde conseguimos los equipos, quién nos enseñó. Estúpido. Aprendimos por nuestra cuenta. Como se esperaba, nos dio dos opciones. Unirnos a la Legión o ir a prisión, donde según ese tipo no nos iría nada bien dado nuestros antecedentes.

Uno de esos inútiles me estrelló la cara contra un charco de agua. Ese imbécil me las pagaría después. A Farlan y a Isabel les pusieron unas cuchillas en el cuello. Era obvio que yo era el líder, el que debía tomar la decisión. Acepté, y Erwin Smith nos dio la bienvenida a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

A los soldados no les agradó la noticia, sobre todo al líder del escuadrón donde nos pusieron. Hablaban de nosotros a nuestras espaldas, y durante los primeros días tuve varios altercados con el líder que nos asignaron. No le gustaban mis métodos y cuestionaba todo lo que hacía, aunque tuviera éxito.

Con la expedición cada vez más cerca, los entrenamientos se volvieron más duros, pero Isabel y Farlan lo sobrellevaron bien. Isabel tenía talento con los animales, así que se le hizo muy fácil aprender a montar a caballo, y Farlan era hábil con el equipo de maniobras. Mientras, en nuestros ratos libres nos encargamos de buscar los documentos incriminatorios, sin éxito. Buscamos en muchos lugares, incluyendo la oficina de Erwin Smith, pero no hallamos nada.

Estuvimos discutiendo dónde podrían estar ocultos los documentos, y Farlan e Isabel llegaron a la conclusión de que debía llevarlos consigo. A Farlan se le ocurrió tomarlos durante la expedición, ya que su atención estaría en los titanes. Era un buen plan, pero muy peligroso. Lo mejor era que Isabel y Farlan se quedaran, y yo me encargara de todo. Se los dije, pero discutieron conmigo, e Isabel se enfadó bastante. Estaba muy ofendida, pensaron que los subestimaba, pero en realidad estaba preocupado. Nunca habíamos salido de los muros, ni tampoco habíamos enfrentado un titán. Podían morir, mi instinto me lo decía. Pero no le hice caso.

Más tarde esa noche, intentaron convencerme de dejarlos acompañarme. Isabel insistió mucho al respecto, como solía ser ella, terca y tenaz, no se rindió hasta tener una respuesta afirmativa. Farlan fue menos expresivo al respecto, pero al igual que ella, me pidió una sola cosa: que confiara en ellos. Al final no pude evitarlo, y acabé rindiéndome. Acepté dejarlos venir conmigo, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Me dejé cegar por la ilusión, por la falsa esperanza de que cumpliríamos nuestra misión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y volveríamos sanos y salvos a las murallas, donde podríamos ser libres y vivir en la superficie.

Qué estúpido fui, un estúpido, iluso y ciego. Mi decisión acabó por llevar a Isabel y Farlan a sus muertes.

Al principio pareció fácil, sin titanes a la vista, únicamente concentrados en seguir cabalgando hacia delante. El mundo exterior, visto por primera vez, en verdad parecía fascinante, podíamos ver montañas perdiéndose a lo lejos, y el cielo se veía mucho más grande allí fuera de lo que lucía desde el interior de las murallas. Isabel y Farlan estaban fascinados, sobre todo Isabel, cuyo espíritu infantil pareció más vivo que nunca aquella mañana. No paraba de hacer exclamaciones de asombro, y en varias ocasiones se distrajo del camino por estar mirando a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad rápidamente se vio interrumpida. Tres titanes aparecieron de la nada, y se nos dio la orden de atacar. Nunca había visto algo igual. Los titanes eran como seres humanos, pero tan altos como un edificio, e iban totalmente desnudos. No tenían órganos reproductivos, y corrían rápido. Uno de ellos mató a un soldado, decapitándolo. No fue para nada un espectáculo fácil de asimilar, pero debíamos seguir y no dejarnos dominar por el temor. El líder de escuadrón mató al titán, pero los otros dos comenzaron a perseguir a Isabel y Farlan.

Fue como si una especie de instinto de supervivencia hubiera despertado en mí. Era como cuando me metía en alguna pelea en el distrito subterráneo, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Era como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo. Hice que el caballo regresara de vuelta, y antes de alcanzar al primer titán salté del caballo y puse en marcha el equipo de maniobras. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que maté al titán en el primer intento. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó cuando el cuerpo cayó al piso, quitándome la visibilidad. Cuando salí de allí, vi como Isabel y Farlan venían de regreso, directo al titán que restaba.

Saltaron de los caballos al mismo tiempo, yendo directo a la nuca del titán para matarlo, pero Isabel fue atrapada. Me moví lo más rápido que pude para salvarla, pero ella se liberó sola cortándole los dedos. Casi al mismo tiempo, Farlan llegó hasta su nuca y lo mató. Estaba gratamente sorprendido de que esos dos hubieran podido encargarse solos del problema, saliendo ilesos. Y, por un momento, pensé que no me había equivocado al dejarles venir conmigo.

Después de eso nos reagrupamos y continuamos con la expedición. Al poco rato comenzó a llover con fuerza, y quedamos atrapados por la neblina. Había muy poca visibilidad, lo que impedía ver si algún titán se acercaba, pero eso también lo hacia el momento perfecto para acercarme a Erwin Smith y cumplir nuestra misión. Dejé atrás a Isabel y Farlan, para evitar sospechas, y les dije que dijeran que me había ido a explorar el terreno en caso de que preguntaran por mí. Fue la última vez que los vi con vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve cabalgando, pero en todo ese tiempo no dejó de llover ni la neblina se disipó. Estuve a punto de caer por un precipicio, y apenas tuve tiempo de frenar. Aún con la poca visibilidad vi sangre en el piso, y varios cadáveres. Una bengala negra estalló, disipándose rápidamente sin alcanzar el cielo. Fue disparada por un soldado moribundo, cuyas últimas palabras fueron "espécimen anormal" señalando hacia algún punto frente a él.

Había escuchado sobre este tipo de titanes, pero no esperaba que nos encontráramos uno. Son titanes que muestran un comportamiento diferente al usual, se han conocido especímenes que pueden saltar muy alto, que se mueven en sus cuatro extremidades, o que se mueven más rápido que el promedio. Hay que matarlos, sus conductas son tan impredecibles que es mejor no arriesgarse. La masacre que estaba presenciando había sido causada por uno de ellos, y el maldito seguía con vida.

Vi sus pisadas, y sin dudarlo las seguí. A mi paso me topé con miembros humanos, desperdigados por la hierba. Era repulsivo, como ver los restos de comida podrida que deja un perro tras hurgar en la basura. Un titán había hecho eso, había matado a varios soldados, y dejado sus restos tirados por ahí. El viento me golpeaba el rostro y casi no veía nada, pero no me detuve. Entonces el caballo tropezó con algo, y con un horrible relinchido derrapó, tirándome al suelo.

Ni siquiera pude pensar en el dolor por la caída. Fue como si hubiera sido borrado de mi mente, no fui capaz de ver o pensar en otra cosa. La cabeza de Isabel estaba justo a mis pies, con los ojos aun abiertos. La mitad del cuerpo de Farlan fue escupido justo después por el titán.

Fue un momento de inmenso dolor, de ira. No pensaba ni razonaba, aquel instinto de horas atrás, pero ahora más feroz se apoderó de mí, al igual que la ira. Saqué las cuchillas y me levanté, me elevé en el aire y fui directo a esa maldita bestia. Ni siquiera pensé en mi seguridad, o que era un espécimen más peligroso al promedio, que podía matarme como había hecho con los otros. Sólo había una imagen en mi mente, Isabel y Farlan, muertos.

Perdí la cabeza. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo corté, que giré ida y vuelta para volverlo a cortar, una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo a regenerarse. No sé cuántas cuchillas gaste, sólo sé que cuando se partían, las cambiaba por unas nuevas y volvía a atacar, cortando todo a mi paso. Sólo quería destruirlo, hacerlo pedazos, hacerle pagar por asesinar a mis amigos, pero no fue suficiente. Aun cuando cayó, decapitado por mí y muerto, el dolor no se fue, ni la sed de venganza, ni la ira ni la culpa ni nada.

Erwin Smith y su grupo no tardaron en llegar a la escena. Estaba tan cegado por el dolor que a la menor provocación me lancé a atacarlo, sin importarme que no estuviéramos solos. Ni se inmutó. El muy maldito sabía todo, lo sabía y aun así dejó que siguiéramos tras él, nos usó como peones, y como resultado, Isabel y Farlan murieron. Estaba tan furioso que me lancé a matarlo, pero uno de sus soldados me detuvo. Fue como si me drenaran toda la ira, y en su lugar sólo quedó el dolor. Me dejé caer al suelo, recordando las palabras de Isabel y Farlan aquella noche en el tejado.

" _Confía en nosotros"_

" _Cuento contigo, hermano"_

Comencé a arrepentirme de haberlos dejado atrás, de haberlos llevado conmigo. Los guié a su muerte. Mi decisión fue lo que los mató.

No sé cómo pasó, pero ese hombre, Erwin Smith, supo lo que pensaba. Me aconsejó no arrepentirme de mis decisiones, porque eso causaría que en el futuro dudara al momento de tomar una decisión y le delegara la responsabilidad a otro. Según él, eso acabaría por conducirme a mi propia muerte. Ni siquiera tuve que meditar en ello para saber que tenía razón. Isabel había dicho que no podíamos saber lo que pasaría, y es verdad. Siempre ha sido así, pero apenas me di cuenta de ello. Aunque confíe en mis propias fuerzas y en la de mis compañeros, no puedo saber qué camino tomarán mis decisiones. Tal vez pueda suponer qué pasará, pero nunca podré saberlo a ciencia cierta a menos que lo haga. Y, no podré hacerlo si dudo. Erwin Smith fue capaz de ver eso, aun antes que yo lo hiciera. Y tal vez, de no haber sido por él, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta. Fue entonces que tomé una dura resolución: no lamentaría mi decisión. Seguiría a ese hombre.

Isabel y Farlan ya no están conmigo, pero les recuerdo siempre. En cada expedición, cada vez que salimos, cada vez que paso por debajo del muro para salir al mundo exterior, pienso en ellos. En ese breve momento en que paso por la puerta me hace recordar nuestra vidas en la ciudad subterránea, y cuando veo algún ave volando por el cielo inevitablemente pienso en Isabel y aquella ave que cuidó con tanto esmero. De vez en cuando, hay una pareja de novatos que entra a la legión con grandes sueños de libertad, y al verlos, es como ver a Isabel y Farlan de nuevo, vivos y felices. Sé que no son ellos, porque ya se fueron y nunca volverán, pero no puedo evitar compararlos mentalmente cuando veo chicos como ellos.

El dolor se ha atenuado con el tiempo. Al principio fue difícil, el momento en que los encontré muertos y esa pausa entre la muerte del titán y la llegada de la legión, fueron breves pero intensos momentos de dolor en que las lágrimas terminaron saliendo solas. Ahora es más sencillo, recordarlos y no sentir esa opresión en el pecho, pero aun así no creo que el dolor se vaya jamás. No creo que vuelva a sentir algo como eso de nuevo, y tampoco lo quiero. No creo poder soportar algo como eso de nuevo.

No quiero soportar algo como eso de nuevo.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

Disculpen los dos meses sin actualizar, digamos que se me agotó la inspiración; y aparte de eso escribir cosas tan fuertes emocionalmente, aunque ustedes no lo crean, crea un desgaste tanto físico como emocional en el escritor. Los siguientes 7 capítulos están listos desde hace como tres meses, pero entre tantas cosas este capítulo quedó incompleto, y por lo que mencionaba al principio fui totalmente incapaz de terminarlo. Hoy me decidí a romper con eso, y vi el ova 2 de nuevo para retomar ideas, y pues ¡ta-dá! Aquí estamos de nuevo.

Advierto que es posible que no actualice cada quince días como dije aun cuando los siguientes 7 capítulos están listos. ¿Por qué? Necesito hacer algunas correcciones, ya que de aquí en adelante ¡sorpresa! saldrá Petra, y de verdad necesito revisar ciertos párrafos que todavía no me convencen.

Ya saliendo un poco fuera de tema, anuncio que tengo varios proyectos pendientes para este fandom. Tengo pensados un par de oneshots, algunos están escritos a medias rogando a gritos ser terminados para publicarlos, así que estén muy atentos a mi perfil para más actualizaciones.

Una cosa más, les invito a pasarse por el **Cuartel General de Trost** , el foro de Shingeki no Kyojin en español, donde tenemos juegos y prontamente muchos retos para que participen y dejen salir su ficker interior, o simplemente lean nuestras teorías y headcanons.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

—Fanfiction, 19 de noviembre de 2015.

PD: Como siempre, la traducción es cortesía de esta servidora.


	12. Alma: Ella

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

12\. _**Alma**_ : Ella

 _«No puedo concretar la hora, ni el sitio, ni la mirada,_

 _ni las palabras que pusieron los cimientos de mi amor._

 _Hace bastante tiempo._

 _Estaba ya medio enamorado de ti antes de saber que te quería.»_

—Jane Austen, Orgullo y prejuicio.

* * *

Por mucho tiempo, estuve muerto en vida. Nada tenía sentido para mí, nuevamente, condenado a repetir un círculo vicioso hasta que la muerte se apiadara de mí y viniera a buscarme. Pero la muy maldita se está tomando su tiempo.

Por mucho tiempo me cuestioné mi existencia misma. ¿Valía la pena estar vivo? ¿Valía la pena seguir caminando en este mundo podrido y maldecido donde un día más no significaba sino 24 horas extra sin ser comidos por los titanes? No veía el punto en nada de esto. Despertar, comer, entrenar, volver a dormir. Hacer lo mismo día tras día, sin lograr nada con eso, excepto sobrevivir. ¿Pero sobrevivir para qué? ¿Para juntarse con alguien del sexo opuesto y tener mocosos que repetirán el mismo ciclo indefinidamente hasta que las murallas caigan y todo se vaya a la mierda?

No, no había nada razonable en todo esto. Para mí, no había una razón para vivir, _algo más_ en esta vida que no fuera sobrevivir a la amenaza de esas malditas bestias. Ni siquiera para un soldado como yo, que de vez en cuando podía salir de los muros y ver un pedazo de la tierra que nos había sido arrebatada.

Desde la muerte de Isabel y Farlan viví sumido en la amargura, incapaz de salir de allí. Murieron por nada, y es mi culpa. Tomé una mala decisión. Pero no me puedo arrepentir, porque eso no cambiará nada. Isabel y Farlan seguirán estando muertos, pudriéndose bajo tierra hasta que no quede más que polvo. Nunca más veré sus rostros, ni el cabello rojo de Isabel, ni la expresión estúpida de benevolencia que tenía Farlan para los pobres desgraciados que vivían peor que nosotros. Nunca más nos sentaremos a comer juntos, Isabel nunca terminará de aprender a escribir, y Farlan nunca podrá ver a su amigo recuperarse en el hospital. Nada de esto pasará, por más que me arrepienta. Así que me ahorraré el desagradable pensamiento y trataré de seguir adelante.

No sé si algún día podamos salir de estas paredes. La vida tendría un poco más de sentido si así fuera, la gente podría salir con libertad sin temor a ser devorados y no morirían más soldados como Isabel, Farlan y tantos otros. La Humanidad finalmente podría ser libre y conocer ese mundo de afuera y que nadie ha visto. No habría más malditos titanes.

Pero por ahora, seguimos encerrados en una jaula, incapaces de ver más allá, atrapados como gallinas en un corral. La gente sigue temiendo a los titanes, y hasta los novatos se mean de miedo cuando salen por primera vez de las murallas. Más soldados siguen muriendo a mi alrededor, y yo sigo en pie. Ni yo mismo sé cómo lo hago. ¿Por qué no muero como los demás? ¿Por qué sigo siendo llamado "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad"?

Ojalá pudiera ser tan fuerte. Así la partida de ellos, de _ella_ , no dolería tanto. Me importaría un comino y seguiría adelante, sin tener estas malditas pesadillas con ellos o sin sentirme cada día culpable de sus muertes. Nuevamente tomé una mala decisión. Y nunca me lo podré perdonar.

Por mucho tiempo me cuestioné muchas cosas. Si realmente valía la pena seguir luchando y porqué todavía lo hacía. Inicialmente, para poder obtener los documentos de ese cerdo infeliz y salvarnos el cuello a Isabel, Farlan y a mí, me uní a la Legión. Pero todo se fue a la mierda, Isabel y Farlan murieron, y el bastardo de Erwin nos descubrió. Aun así no abandoné la Legión tras eso. Seguí allí, en el frente de cada expedición, luchando contra esos malditos monstruos estúpidos. Por mucho tiempo me moví como por inercia, como el levantar una y otra vez la cuchara para tomar el desayuno sin meditar realmente en ello. Así viví los últimos años, un autómata, un buen peón en el tablero de Erwin, al punto que ya no sabía si luchaba para evitar la horca o porque no tenía a donde ir.

Quienes me conocían me calificaban de amargado, antipático, grosero y hasta soberbio. No mejoró el que se corriera el rumor sobre mi origen en la ciudad subterránea, donde viví como un criminal. Pero no me importaba, no quería la aprobación ni el cariño de nadie. Las únicas personas que me importaban están muertas.

Mi madre. Isabel. Farlan.

Mi primer escuadrón.

 _Ella_ …

Ella era demasiado inocente, demasiado buena. Parecía ser incapaz de discernir la maldad y el horror escondido en la gente. Un caso totalmente perdido.

Pero también era valiente, comprometida, fuerte, capaz, leal. Al final eso la condujo a su muerte aunque fui yo quien le dio el golpe de gracia.

Pero mientras estuvo viva fue como un sol que iluminó a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino. Su personalidad abierta y confiada le permitía acercarse con facilidad a las personas, y que éstas se acercaran a ella. Lo opuesto a mí. Siempre me fui difícil establecer relación con alguien, estrechar lazos, entender a los demás. Y tampoco me importaba. Pero eso no le impidió acercarse a mí, iluminarme con su luz. Amarme.

Todavía no comprendo cómo pasó, aunque ella una vez intentó explicarlo. Dijo que yo era valiente, como ningún otro. No, no era valiente. Sólo buscaba tentar a la muerte.

No noté nada de eso hasta muy tarde. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que ella guardara sentimientos hacia mí. Personalmente no pensaba en mí mismo como un hombre atractivo, mi rostro siempre ha sido demasiado serio, amargado, y, aunque odio darle la razón a ese cuatro ojos apestoso, no soy precisamente alto. Sí, soy un maldito enano gruñón que nadie soporta. ¿Qué demonios podría ver una mujer en mí? Además, ella era demasiado joven. Casi una niña. Cuando yo tenía trece años y ya sabía más del mundo que cualquier otro mocoso de mi edad, ella todavía estaba en pañales. Su inocencia era su mayor defecto. ¿Cómo pudo entonces fijarse en mí? ¿Qué pudo haber visto en alguien roto, vacío, con las manos llenas de la sangre de sus compañeros?

Pero de una u otra forma, lo hizo. Nunca noté nada, no vi nada especial en la forma que me miraba. Me trataba con amabilidad, respeto, y parecía ser la única novata que no me temía, pero nunca imaginé que eso se debía a algo más. Ella trataba a todos por igual, incluso a ese mocoso Yeaguer al que todos miraban con recelo. Ella era gentil con todo el mundo, sonreía amablemente, saludaba cordialmente cada vez que entraba a una habitación, les deseaba buen provecho a todos en su mesa. No podía entenderla, no lograba comprender como alguien que ha visto el horror de los titanes y morir a tantos compañeros puede seguir viviendo así, incorruptible.

Pero así era ella, un misterio que caminaba y respiraba.

La conocí tres años después de entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Una novata, una recién graduada con los típicos sueños de ser un gran soldado y luchar por la libertad de la humanidad. Qué idealista. No le daba mucha esperanza en realidad, una chiquilla que ha vivido toda su vida en la seguridad de la Muralla Rose y jamás ha visto el horror de los titanes no tenía mucha esperanza de sobrevivir. Pero lo hizo. Volvió sana y salva tras su primera expedición, yendo más allá de mis expectativas. Más tarde me enteré que estaba en el top diez de su generación. Petra Ral era su nombre.

Rápidamente, se ganó la admiración de los superiores. Era ágil, rápida, letal. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado le permitía moverse con mucha más facilidad en el aire que otros soldados. Su técnica era buena, usaba poco gas, podía esquivar todo tipo de obstáculos sin problemas, y era un objetivo difícil de alcanzar por los titanes. La vi, numerosas veces. Cortar rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a su presa de saber que le estaban atacando. Si la agarraban, no se quedaba paralizada, usaba las cuchillas con rapidez sorprendente para librarse y ponerse a salvo. También era excelente distrayendo titanes, permitiéndole a los soldados mejores que ella dar el golpe final. Para su muerte, tenía el récord más alto en toda la Legión, después de mí. Eld incluso una vez la llamó "la mujer soldado más fuerte de la humanidad".

También se ganó mi admiración. No era la más fuerte, pero tampoco se rendía. Cuando luchamos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo no dejó de intentarlo hasta tirarme al piso, pese a los golpes que se llevó en el proceso. Usaba lo que tenía a mano y lo convertía en una fortaleza para su beneficio, sin importar qué tan pequeñas fueran sus habilidades. Era tenaz y valiente. Para cuando formé un equipo especial con los mejores soldados en toda la Legión, no dudé en incluirla.

Pero mucho antes de eso, cuando nos juntamos para formar equipo en los flancos de la formación, comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, entrenando, cabalgando, practicando estrategias de lucha. Cuando terminaba el entrenamiento siempre traía agua para mí y el resto del equipo, aunque siempre era yo la prioridad. No se quejaba por mis órdenes con respecto a la limpieza, nunca desacató un mandato ni cuestionó una decisión mía. Me respetaba, y sin yo saberlo, me admiraba. Fui demasiado ciego para darme cuenta, pero sus atenciones siempre estuvieron dirigidas a mí. Me llevaba té y café a la mesa de trabajo aunque no lo pidiera; y aunque le pusiera azúcar al café, nunca la corregí y terminé acostumbrándome al sabor. A veces, cuando me entregaba la taza, nuestros dedos se tocaban ligeramente y la sentía temblar. Creí que se debía a que se sentía nerviosa ante mi presencia como casi todos los novatos, pero era mucho más que eso.

Y yo, poco a poco, fui cayendo también presa. Todos la amaban. Eld la veía como una hermana, el cuatro ojos apestoso le tenía especial aprecio, el mocoso de Eren en tan sólo un mes le agarró cariño, y al menos la mitad de los cadetes de sexo masculino solteros estaban enamorados de ella. Y yo tampoco fui inmune a su encanto.

No sé qué fue primero. Si su valentía, su calidez, o su tenacidad. Lo único que sé es que para cuando me di cuenta, ya había caído demasiado profundo para dar vuelta atrás. Tenía un carácter firme, pero bondadoso, era dulce, pero fuerte. La dicotomía de su personalidad era sin duda intrigante, el cómo una joven tan pura y apacible podía mostrar semejante fiereza en el campo de batalla. Había visto jovencitas como ella, inocentes y sensibles, que a la hora de enfrentarse a los titanes se dejaban dominar por el miedo y no podían hacer nada más que temblar y convertirse en comida de titán. Pero Petra no, ella era valiente, decidida. Era dulce, pero no débil, fuerte pero no fría. Ella era simplemente única.

Era bonita también. Nunca había pensado así de ninguna otra mujer aparte de mi madre. Pero ahí estaba yo, pensando en lo bella que era. Su cabello era de un tono entre naranja y rubio, como el color de una zanahoria pero más bonito. Y sus ojos eran grandes, casi infantiles, y muy cálidos. Poseía una mirada dulce, serena, pero esa mirada podía tornarse a una apasionada determinación imposible de apagar. El color, nunca lo olvidaré. Dorados, como la luz del sol. Ahí supe que me estaba yendo a la soberana mierda. No podía permitirme pensar así, ella era mi subordinada, además era trece años menor que yo. Por otro lado, por cuestión de ética, las relaciones entre soldados y líderes estaban prohibidas.

Cuando me di cuenta que mis pensamientos hacia ella eran de lo más inapropiados para alguien que simplemente era una subordinada, ya era demasiado tarde. No me la podía sacar de la cabeza. Intentaba ocupar mi mente con el interminable papeleo, pero era imposible concentrarme cuando precisamente era ella quien venía a traerme café. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella se quedara y no se marchara de inmediato, que el segundo en el que nuestras manos se tocaban al entregarme la taza durara un poco más, que hubiera una forma en la que pudiera tener la oportunidad de tenerla a mi lado sin restricciones de ningún tipo. Empezando por las que me autoimpuse.

No la merecía y esa era mi mayor tortura. Erwin podía meterse sus reglas por donde le cupieran, pero era yo mismo quien me restringía. Ella era demasiado buena, demasiado pura para mí. Yo era demasiado mayor, por trece malditos años. Mi fijación hacia ella casi podía considerarse indecente, si no es que lo era. Yo estaba podrido, roto, mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre y mi consciencia de culpa. No podía corromper su pureza y bondad de esa forma. Se mancharía en cuanto me acercara, se rompería en cuanto la tocara, como esa tacita de porcelana cuando era un niño. Pero por otro lado, un lado irracional e impulsivo que luchaba por mantener a raya, quería desear un mundo sin titanes, ser egoísta, mandar todo a la mierda, y llevarla consigo.

Cuando llegaba la noche ansiaba que se hiciera de día otra vez para poder verla. Cuando estaba ocupado en la oficina deseaba con fuerza que ella llegara a traerme café. Cuando salíamos a cabalgar, quería que los demás se perdieran de vista para tenerla sólo para mí unos momentos. Fue una maldita tortura. Lenta, dolorosa. Porque sabía que podía perderla en cualquier momento. Petra era bonita, además de honesta, leal y bondadosa. Cualquier día, sin poder evitarlo, ella se enamoraría de alguien que de verdad la mereciera y ese alguien no perdería la oportunidad de hacerla su esposa. Y ese momento se estaba acercando. Oluo Bossard, uno de sus compañeros comenzó a cortejarla. Ella no parecía prestarle atención, pero si él, que no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganarse su corazón lo intentaba, cualquier otro lo haría también y tendría éxito. La perdería para siempre.

Pero no la merecía, y debía morir con el secreto.

Irónicamente, fui yo quien terminó confesándose. Fue un momento de estupidez absoluta, mi lengua me traicionó. Ella se había lastimado severamente pocos días antes de una expedición. Fue un error técnico en realidad, una pieza del arnés estaba defectuosa y terminó desprendiéndose cuando estaba en el aire. Como consecuencia, perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer estrepitosamente al suelo. La vi descender rápidamente, como un ave herida. Me di la vuelta y emprendí el regreso a toda marcha, intentando capturarla en el aire. Pero no llegué a tiempo. En medio de la confusión trató de enganchar el equipo en un árbol, pero fui inútil. Una rama detuvo su caída momentáneamente, eliminando la velocidad, y luego cayó al suelo desde una altura de unos cinco metros.

Estaba inconsciente cuando llegué hasta ella. El resto del equipo se detuvo en el aire, a la expectativa. Pero era un entrenamiento, cosas como ésa pueden pasar en plena batalla y los soldados no deben darse el lujo de detenerse. Di la orden de seguir, y Eld y yo, los que estábamos más cerca, nos encargamos de ella. La llevamos hasta la sala de cuidados médicos del cuartel donde la atendieron. Se lastimó severamente la pierna, y se dislocó el hombro. Recuperarse le tomaría semanas.

Lo primero fue su pierna. Acomodarle el brazo vino después. La advertencia no fue suficiente para prepararnos para la realidad, y cuando el médico encajó de nuevo el hueso en su lugar, profirió un agudo grito que nunca le había escuchado ni le volví a escuchar. Pero no lloró. Entre de nuevo cuando se hubo vestido, sin pensar que ese momento se volvería definitivo.

No fue una confesión poética con palabras bonitas ni nada parecido. No sirvo para nada de eso, eso se le da mejor al mocoso cabeza de limón. Fue algo más directo, crudo, una orden. _No irás a la expedición,_ fue lo primero que le dije. No creí que me fuera a replicar, pero por primera vez en nuestra relación como capitán-subordinado, se rebeló. Quería saber por qué, quería una maldita razón. Casi no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad? Estaba herida, no podía levantarse y caminar, ¿y todavía me exigía una explicación? Fui bastante rudo con ella, pues no veía una forma más suave de que me entendiera. Además, mi lenguaje nunca ha sido delicado precisamente.

 _«No puedes ni levantarte. Si te dejo ir terminarás como almuerzo de un maldito titán, ¿eso es lo que quieres?»_

Ni se inmutó, parecía demasiado decidida. Dijo que podía hacerlo, que no necesitaba su pierna para usar el equipo de maniobras. Era demasiado terca. ¿Por qué no lo aceptaba y ya? Debería estar agradecida de salvar su trasero de una expedición que podía significar su muerte, como la de cualquier otro soldado. Por muy buena que fuera no estaba excedente de sufrir una muerte dolorosa y horrible como sus compañeros si estaba herida. Pero ella estaba decidida a ir. Mi paciencia se acabó. Intentaba salvarla, protegerla de ir a la expedición en esa peligrosa condición, pero no me hacía caso.

La alcé de los hombros, no pesaba mucho. La asenté en el piso, y como era de esperarse, no pudo sostenerse en pie. Cayó al suelo y no la detuve. Parecía en shock, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era la primera vez que la trataba así.

 _«No puedes ni mantenerte en pie. Como tu superior inmediato no aprobaré que vayas en esas condiciones.»_

No dijo nada. Se puso de pie con dificultad, ayudándose con el catre. Nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno se animaba a decir nada más. Hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

 _«Capitán, con todo respeto, pero sólo el comandante Smith puede decidir eso.»_

Tuvo la osadía de reclamar. Fue uno de esos momentos donde descubrí una capa escondida dentro de otra, un tipo de tenacidad diferente al que mostraba al pelear. Ella estaba decidida a ir a esa expedición, fuera como fuera, aún si eso implicaba pasar por encima de mi autoridad. Era astuta. Y una suicida. Ese fue el momento definitivo cuando acabé por echar por la borda meses de autocontención y moralidad.

 _«¿¡Por qué eres tan terca!? ¿Qué no ves que no quiero perderte?»_

No necesitó más para comprender la verdad. La habitación se quedó en silencio, y solté el cuello de su chaqueta que no me había dado cuenta que apretaba con fuerza. La dejé ir, y sin esperar nada, salí de aquella habitación de inmediato.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 05 de diciembre de 2015


	13. Alma: Razón de vivir

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

13\. **_Alma:_** Razón de vivir

 _«Porque fuerte como la muerte es el amor;_

 _inconmovible como el Seol es la Pasión._

 _Sus brasas son brasas de fuego; es como poderosa llama.»_ *

—Cantares 8:5

* * *

Pasaron días sin volver a verla. La evité a toda costa, sentándome en la mesa más alejada del comedor, esquivando el área de servicios médicos, yéndome a la cama temprano. No fue tan difícil en realidad, dada su situación. Permaneció cinco días en la enfermería según le escuché a Hange, y después se marchó a casa a estar con su familia.

No tuve noticias de ella, y tampoco las busqué. Había cometido un error, un error fatal que no podía enmendar. Simplemente, no podía borrar mis palabras ni pedirle que las olvidara.

La expedición se dio sin retraso alguno. Salimos temprano y volvimos tres días después. Eld, Gunter y Oluo permanecieron conmigo todo el tiempo, incluso compartimos habitación mientras estuvimos fuera. Estar allí, en aquel cuartel, sin duda me trajo recuerdos sobre mi primera expedición fuera de las murallas. Exactamente cuatro años antes, Isabel Farlan y yo estuvimos allí fuera, planeando cómo obtener aquellos documentos. No eran recuerdos de lo más felices, pero eran recuerdos al fin. La gente vive en los recuerdos de uno, y supongo que soy la única persona existente en cuyos recuerdos ellos pueden vivir.

Las bajas fueron como siempre. Perdimos soldados, un buen número de parte de los novatos. La academia no te prepara para esto. Entrenas con modelos de madera manipulados por los instructores, pero nunca te sueltan un titán real y cuando llega la hora de enfrentarse a uno, muchos no superan la primera impresión y son devorados. Otros se sacrifican para salvar a sus amigos, otros simplemente tratan de huir pero no lo logran. Para cuando regresamos, los ánimos estaban bajos y nadie hablaba. Las personas nos recibieron con la actitud usual, murmurando y metiéndose entre la procesión a buscar a sus seres queridos. Eld, Gunter y Oluo lo soportaron bien, pero Caleb y Otoniel lucían más desanimados que de costumbre.

Los dos días siguientes estuve ocupado con el papeleo usual tras una expedición. Escribí mi informe, hablando sobre los titanes que maté y los soldados en mi grupo que perdieron la vida. Estuve bastante ocupado llenando mi reporte por lo que no noté un sobre que estaba en mi escritorio. Cuando lo abrí, era una carta de Petra. Su contenido me dejó bastante impresionado.

Decía lo mucho que había luchado consigo misma para poder escribirla, y que al final simplemente la dejaría en mi escritorio y se marcharía corriendo antes de arrepentirse. Lo que hiciera con ella, ya dependía de mí. Explicaba que se había marchado a casa y que volvería en cuanto el plazo se venciera, y que no había olvidado lo sucedido en la enfermería. De hecho, según sus palabras, no podía olvidarlo. Confesó que se había encariñado conmigo, más de lo debido. Su admiración hacia mí rápidamente se había convertido en algo más, y se disculpaba por ello. Se disculpaba por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, y prometió aceptar sin protestas si decidía pedirle a Erwin que la enviara a otra división. Por el bien de los dos, escribió, se olvidaría de todo porque sabía que eso era exactamente lo que yo haría.

Sus palabras me dolieron porque yo no quería olvidarla. Ese lado impulsivo e irracional no quería hacer lo que la carta decía, quería alegrarse por saber que era correspondido, quería poder tenerla a su lado y olvidarse de las malditas reglas. Pero no podía complacer a ese lado insensato, tenía que mantenerme distante como siempre y olvidarme del asunto. Seguir siendo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y enterrar mis sentimientos para siempre.

No medité mucho en el asunto. Leí la carta una vez más y la arrojé al fuego. Me olvidaría de Petra Ral y ella haría lo mismo. La enviaría con la loca cuatro ojos, se llevaban bien.

Pero toda mi determinación se fue a la mierda cuando ella regresó.

Me saludó con timidez, casi con miedo. El estricto Capitán Levi no iba a permitir que algo tan estúpido e inútil como el amor se interpusiera en su vida militar, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Pero al final terminé haciendo lo incorrecto, lanzando el reglamento por la ventana y dejándome hundir más de lo que ya estaba.

Fui directo. Le dije que leí la carta, a lo que palideció, y le dije que la había arrojado al fuego. Vi tristeza en sus ojos con eso último, pero no dijo nada. Le dije que era mejor para ambos olvidarnos del asunto y fingir que nada de esto había sucedido. Me preguntó si la enviaría a otra división. Mi respuesta fue más ruda de lo que quise, y en adelante traté de ser menos áspero con ella.

 _Maldición, no, Petra. No irás a ningún lado._

Se despidió con el saludo de la Legión y el usual "sí, señor". No la vi en los días siguientes, ahora era ella quien me evitaba a mí, y con esfuerzo me mantuve al margen. Pensé que la olvidaría y ella a mí. Que conseguiría un buen partido, alguien fuera de la Legión que le pudiera dar una buena vida y todo eso. Al final, nada salió como quise planear.

Estoy firmemente convencido que la loca de Hange tuvo algo que ver. Y estoy casi seguro que Eld también tuvo su parte en el asunto, porque no pasaron muchos días para que "por casualidad" empezáramos a quedarnos solos en diversas ocasiones. Primero al cuatro ojos se le ocurrió mandarla a mi mesa a pedir un cubierto, y luego cuando Gunter, Petra y yo estábamos arreglando los caballos, Eld mandó a buscar a Gunter quien sabe con qué excusa. Creo que ella no se daba cuenta, era una de esas ocasiones en la que demostraba una gran ingenuidad. Pero yo sí, y empezaba a inquietarme el que dos personas estuvieran esforzándose por juntarnos. Incluso llegué a pensar que era una señal, pero esa idea era absurda. Ella y yo no debíamos estar juntos, sin importar qué. Y si podíamos evitar todo contacto posible, mucho mejor.

Las cosas entre nosotros no variaron mucho hasta la siguiente expedición. Para esta salida ya estaba totalmente recuperada, así que no hubo objeciones en que fuera. Estuvo en su lado de la formación, como siempre, en los flancos junto a Eld, Gunter, Oluo, Otoniel y Caleb. Los mejores soldados siempre eran llevados a los lados de cada ángulo, y gracias a ello no tuvimos casi ninguna baja en nuestro recorrido hasta el cuartel de abastecimiento en el exterior. Oluo derribó él sólo dos titanes, aumentando así su récord de muertes en solitario. Pero aun así, perdimos toda una unidad, donde estaba una de las amigas de Petra.

La vi llorando en la tienda de suministros, sola. Intentaba llenar su tanque pero sus manos temblaban. No pude soportar verla así, y me acerqué hasta ella. Ya sabía por qué lloraba, pero la dejé hablar.

 _«La unidad de Ilse está desaparecida y sólo se encontraron los caballos… había sangre en ellos… y no se evaporaba…»_

No pudo decir más y se deshizo en lágrimas. Nunca te acostumbras a esto, a ver morir a tus compañeros uno tras otro. Es otra cosa que aprendí por las malas.

Le di mi pañuelo, el que llevaba conmigo para limpiar la sangre de las cuchillas pero que todavía no había usado. No quise prometerle nada, no tuve el corazón para mentirle, y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho porque encontramos a Ilse un año después, decapitada, oculta en el tronco de un árbol. Le dije a Petra que éramos soldados, y eso era lo que los soldados hacíamos, luchar por la humanidad. Que el peso de los caídos estaría en nuestros hombros, y que sus muertes nunca serían en vano. Que era nuestra tarea no dejar que pasaran al olvido sin que se supiera de su valentía, y que por lo tanto los recuerdos de sus vidas y sus triunfos debían vivir en nuestras memorias para siempre.

 _«Gracias, capitán. En verdad usted es una buena persona…»_

Aún puedo recordar el calor de su mano en la mía. Fue la primera vez que alguien me dijo algo así.

La expedición terminó y regresamos a las murallas. Petra y el resto regresaron a casa un tiempo antes de volver a los cuarteles de entrenamiento. Por primera vez, me llegó una carta suya desde casa. Decía que había llegado bien y estaba con su familia, que había visitado la casa de los Langner y conocido a la hermana menor de su amiga. Me agradeció por mis palabras en la tienda de suministros, y juró que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando volvió, me dijo más o menos lo mismo. Había terminado su luto por la muerte de Ilse y estaba decidida a hacerle saber de alguna forma al mundo el sacrificio de ella y los demás soldados que murieron durante la expedición. Me devolvió mi pañuelo, limpio y planchado, pero le dije que se lo quedara. Más tarde ella me confesó que en él comenzó a bordar el símbolo de las alas, pero añadiendo un ala por cada compañero caído, y en esa ala su nombre escrito. Creo que nunca imaginó que no mucho tiempo después su propio nombre y el de sus compañeros más cercanos terminarían allí también.

Sin duda esa última expedición cambió algo en ella. Aunque pareciera contradictorio, parecía más animada, pero entendí que quería disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba junto a sus amigos de la mejor manera posible. Conmigo se portó de la misma forma, y parecía más interesada en mi bienestar que nunca. Me preguntaba si había descansado, si necesitaba algo más, si había disfrutado el día. Eran preguntas soberanamente tontas porque cada día era igual, pero decidido a ser menos duro con ella, le contesté de la mejor forma que pude en cada ocasión. Hasta que ella misma pudo darse sus propias respuestas.

Nuestra relación no empezó de la manera usual. No fue como se acostumbraba, primero visitando a la joven a su casa, llevándole flores e invitándola a dar un paseo para luego hablarle al padre sobre matrimonio. Tampoco fue con un patético "¿quieres ser mi novia?" como el de los mocosos en la academia. Podría decirse que no tuvo un comienzo oficial, ni siquiera podía darle un nombre.

Comenzamos a acercarnos más durante esos momentos en que me acompañaba en mi oficina mientras llenaba informes. El tiempo fue pasando y sin saber cómo, la confianza llegó al punto que simplemente cuando ella quería hurgaba en mi estantería y tomaba un libro. Y cuando estaba muy cansado, harto del interminable papeleo, ella me leía algo de su propia colección. Le gustaban los cuentos, esos que se inventaban para los mocosos. Me gustaba oírla, cuando leía su voz era suave, casi como un murmullo. Leía muy bien, no en un tono plano y aburrido, sino que se apropiaba de las historias y les daba emoción, como si pudiera leer la mente del autor y saber qué quería expresar con sus palabras.

Eso no ayudó en nada a mi resolución de distanciarme y olvidarla, pero ya estaba cansado de luchar con mis sentimientos y empezaba a rendirme. No sé cuando terminé de aceptar que no podía luchar conmigo mismo, lo cierto es que sin darnos cuenta, en lugar de luchar contra nuestros sentimientos, ella y yo comenzamos a luchar para que no nos descubrieran.

No sé exactamente cómo describir lo nuestro. No era la típica relación entre dos mocosos que se ve en la academia, donde se juran amor eterno y se escriben cartas cursis. Tampoco era una relación formal encaminada hacia el matrimonio, ni siquiera puedo pensar en una relación de amantes. Para mí estaba bien como estábamos, y a ella tampoco le importaba darle un nombre a lo que teníamos. Nunca he sido alguien expresivo, y dar muestras de cariño en público es algo que aborrezco totalmente, pero aun así una parte de mí quería que el secreto acabara y pudiéramos estar juntos sin ningún problema. Debido a la naturaleza secreta de nuestra relación, apenas podíamos vernos, y había ocasiones en que pasaban días enteros sin poder hablarle.

Intenté arreglármelas para que ella y yo pudiésemos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos, pero era muy difícil. Nos sentábamos juntos a la hora de la comida, en las reuniones siempre me quedaba cerca de ella, y cuando estaba solo, ella venía y me traía té y se quedaba a hablar un rato. Sin embargo, nada de eso era suficiente.

No sé qué pensaba ella de todo esto. Tal vez le parecía insuficiente como a mí pero no dijo nada para no hacerlo más difícil. No era fácil decir "no", ni despedirnos en la noche, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos. Su reputación y la mía serían duramente juzgadas, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ella era parte del escuadrón que yo mismo formé. Fui imparcial a la hora de elegirla como parte de mi equipo, pero los demás soldados no verían eso si nuestra relación se hacía del conocimiento público. Debido a eso y otros motivos, manteníamos la distancia lo más que podíamos. Los pocos momentos que pasamos juntos sin tener que fingir distancia era durante nuestros días libres y vacaciones, y una que otra noche robada en que se escabullía de su habitación a la mía.

Todo fue muy difícil, lo que nos llevó a diversos altibajos, pero nunca dejé de quererla. Lo que sentía por ella se hizo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que la amaba. Por primera vez en casi cinco años, dejé de sentirme solo y amargado. No había olvidado a Isabel y Farlan, y aunque sus muertes aún eran una carga y causa de pesadillas, ya no veía la vida tan gris y sin propósito como antes. Incluso llegué a creer con fuerza en la promesa de libertad de nuestras insignias, y a desear poder librar al mundo de los titanes y llevar una vida tranquila, juntos, sin pensar en que podríamos morir en la siguiente salida.

Tenía una oportunidad de amar y ser amado, de ser feliz, como lo había sido cuando ellos estaban en vida. Había sobrevivido lo suficiente para poder conocer a una persona que no se espantaba ante mi pasado, que me comprendía sin tener que decir muchas palabras, que podía soportar mi lenguaje tosco y mi estricta manera de ser. Alguien que me enseñó que la fortaleza no está en los músculos, ni la experiencia, ni cuántas muertes puedes soportar sin llorar. Que la valentía no requiere una fuerza bruta, ni de un miedo desconocido a la muerte, sino que está en esas pequeñas acciones que demuestran que se está dispuesto a seguir luchando sin importar qué. Me demostró que la bondad no es símbolo de debilidad y la dulzura no significa fragilidad. Que la lealtad puede existir, y la confianza puede permanecer firme contra lo que sea, como una _roca_.

Así, sin buscarlo, Petra se terminó volviendo mi razón de vivir.

* * *

 _Todavía están ahí, ¿verdad? ¿¡verdad!?_

Siento la tardanza, este y los siguientes 5 capítulos están listos desde hace meses, pero este no me convencía. Hasta hoy es que he podido corregirlo, ya saben, la inspiración se va de farra y bla bla bla.

En fin, lo que importa es que estamos aquí de nuevo, y que habrá actualización hasta mayo por lo menos (planeo actualizar quincenal). Hay más capítulos listos, pero hay capítulos anteriores a esos que necesitan ser escritos, y para los que necesito dos cosas difíciles de conseguir: inspiración y avance de la trama del manga.

Realmente me hubiera gustado terminar esta historia antes de junio, pero creo que no se va a poder. Ay…

Antes de irme quisiera dejar claro dos cosas: Uno, la cita del capítulo proviene de la versión RVA 2015, y dos, los eventos descritos en este capítulo transcurren entre el año 849 y el 850.

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta cosa, ¡nos vemos en dos semanas!

—Fanfiction, 02 de marzo de 2016.


	14. Alma: Desenlace

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

14\. _**Alma:**_ Desenlace 850

 _«Y sobrevino el silencio, el silencio precursor del desastre.»_

—Tulio Febres Cordero.

* * *

Lo más difícil no fue ni siquiera las expediciones que siguieron, sino las despedidas. Quería ser egoísta, tenerla sólo para mí, pero no podía hacerle eso. A diferencia de mí, ella no estaba sola, tenía gente que amaba y a quienes debía ver antes de partir. Pero al final la esperaba terminaba, y ella llegaba siempre un día antes de lo pautado. Fueron los mejores días de mi vida, y los más esperados, porque por fin podíamos tener un momento para nosotros solos más prolongado, sin tener que ocultarnos y seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba. Fue uno de esos días de libertad a su lado, que me di cuenta de que quería que el resto de mi vida fuera así, estar siempre a su lado.

Nos casamos en secreto en uno de esos viajes al pueblo que solían hacerse antes de cada expedición. Nos alejamos del grupo lo suficiente para llegar a la capilla y pedirle al encargado que hiciera lo suyo. No usamos anillos, lo único simbólico que hicimos fue intercambiar las capas. Le compré un libro de un nuevo cuentista llamado Louis o algo así, muy conocido en Sina, y ella me compró un nuevo pañuelo para el cuello. También nos mandamos a hacer un retrato, más bien un dibujo sencillo en carboncillo para recordar la ocasión. Nunca la había visto tan feliz.

Y yo lo estaba, también. Cuando regresáramos de la expedición y ella volviera a casa a su descanso habitual yo buscaría una casa para los dos, y cuando hablara con su padre haríamos una ceremonia pública. En realidad me importaba un rábano complacer a la gente o que se escandalizaran por lo que habíamos hecho, pero para poder estar con ella libremente tendría que hacerlo. Una boda pública. No más ocultarnos, no más fingir que nuestra relación era estrictamente profesional. Finalmente podríamos estar juntos sin ninguna barrera, tomarnos de la mano en momentos de tensión, compartir habitación sin levantar chismorreos. En cuanto a Erwin, simplemente le haría llegar una notificación. Ese cejotas me debía bastante y no podía negarse.

Pero nuestros planes se vieron interrumpidos. Llegando de la expedición, se nos llamó a acudir cuanto antes a la muralla María. Le ordené a Petra reunir refuerzos y me adelanté.

Ni siquiera había llegado a la muralla Rose cuando una de esas malditas bestias ya estaba masticando a uno de los soldados. Lo maté en un instante. Era Lion, aún seguía con vida, pero estaba muy herido. Petra, Eld y Gunter llegaron justo después. Había más titanes cerca, debíamos deshacernos de ellos. Les delegué a los hombres acabar con los de la derecha, y yo me encargué del resto, mientras que le dejé a Petra la tarea de cuidar de Lion. Hange también hizo lo suyo, aunque se puso a jugar con el equipo de maniobras y a hablarles a esas bestias como si pudieran entenderle. Aunque bueno, después de lo de Ilse quien sabe.

Perdí de vista a Eld y Gunter y me apresuré a donde estaba Petra con Lion. Sólo con verle, supe que no sobreviviría. Angustiada, Petra me dijo lo que yo ya sabía, el sangrado era imparable. Esta siempre fue la parte más difícil para ella, ver morir a sus compañeros sin poder hacer nada. En su lecho de muerte, Lion quería saber si había sido de utilidad, si su muerte serviría de algo. Le dije aquello que me ayudaba en los momentos más difíciles, lo que se había vuelto parte de mi vida como legionario. Que su espíritu me acompañaría y me daría fuerza, que no moriría en vano. Me extendió la mano, ensangrentada, y se la apreté sin dudar. Murió en ese momento. Petra derramó algunas lágrimas, pero se calmó al ver que se había ido en paz, tranquilizado por mis palabras.

Erwin llegó después, ordenando la retirada. Al igual que hacía cinco años, el titán colosal había aparecido y abierto una brecha en el muro, causando que los titanes entraran nuevamente en la ciudad y empezaran a masacrar gente. Los cadetes recién graduados de la generación 104 estaban tratando de contenerlos, pero no podían hacer mucho. Sólo eran novatos, después de todo. Debíamos llegar allí cuanto antes.

Nos apresuramos a llegar hasta allí usando los caballos, pero la distancia hasta la muralla Rose era bastante larga. Además, nos vimos obligados a detenernos varias veces y luchar. Dos relámpagos cayeron del cielo, iluminando todo con una luz muy fuerte por un momento. Eso no era normal. Según los relatos, el titán colosal apareció tras la caída de un gran relámpago del cielo, y justo después se le unió el titán acorazado bajo las mismas circunstancias. Teníamos que detenerlos. Ese maldito titán acorazado abrió una brecha entre Shiganshina y la muralla María, causando que perdiéramos un tercio del territorio y miles de vidas. Si se abría otra brecha entre Trost y la muralla Rose, perderíamos mucho más que un pedazo de tierra.

Me adelanté con el equipo de maniobras. Desde el cielo, pude ver que algo muy raro estaba pasando. Un titán estaba tapando la brecha con una enorme roca. Un maldito titán. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Los titanes no habían demostrado inteligencia de ese tipo, y sólo existían para devorar humanos. Los titanes no levantaban rocas que pesaban toneladas para tapar un agujero que otro titán causó. Pero exactamente era eso lo que sucedía, justo frente a mis ojos.

Llegué al muro, y en la puerta había dos titanes rodeando a un mocoso rubio y a otro inconsciente. Novatos. Acabé con los dos titanes y exigí una explicación. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo en Trost?

La respuesta fue la historia más ridículamente inverosímil que había oído, y el origen de muchos desastres. Al parecer, el mocoso inconsciente tenía el poder de transformarse en titán a voluntad y mantener su mente humana. No sólo eso, como titán había masacrado un buen número de titanes y había sido capaz de seguir órdenes, como la de tomar esa piedra enorme para tapar el agujero. Era increíble, pero estaba sucediendo. Un titán amigo de la Humanidad.

Pero el tiempo de escuchar historias se acabó y debí marcharme a matar más titanes. Teníamos que limpiar la ciudad de esas malditas bestias. Tardamos casi un día en lograrlo, la mayoría fueron eliminados por los cañones de la tropa Garrison, y el resto por nosotros, los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Más de 200 personas murieron, entre soldados y civiles, y casi 900 resultaron heridas. Pero por primera vez en la historia, la Humanidad venció. Detuvimos una invasión y salvamos muchas vidas.

Fue ahí cuando Petra alcanzó su record, matando tantos titanes como pudo. No la volví a ver hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando se nos ordenó retirarnos y descansar. Fue un largo día, pero un día importante en la historia, y, pese a la tragedia, los soldados lucían muy animados por la nueva perspectiva de lograr una victoria para la Humanidad. En cuanto al chico titán, las opiniones variaban. Muchos lo veían como un héroe, una esperanza para la Humanidad, otros como una amenaza. Y por esto último, se llamó a un juicio contra el mocoso que se había transformado en titán frente a todo el mundo.

La policía militar lo tenía en custodia. Todos estaban alerta con respecto al asunto. Oluo decía que había que ejecutarlo de inmediato, Petra pensaba que se le debía dar la oportunidad de explicarse, Eld y Gunter pensaban que no se debía confiar en él y había que mantenerlo a raya. Yo creía que era muy extraño ese poder, pero si servía de algo había que aprovecharlo. Fui a verlo en su celda la tarde siguiente. No parecía nada fuera de lo normal, era un mocoso común y corriente como los demás. Su único deseo, según manifestó, era unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento y matar a los titanes. Por mí, estaba bien, pero al igual que Eld y Gunter no confiaba en él y le advertí que al menor movimiento sospechoso, lo mataría.

El juicio se dio al día siguiente. Fui llamado como testigo, y comencé a cansarme de todo el asunto. Erwin quería usar su poder para recuperar la muralla María, la policía militar quería ejecutarlo, y los locos de los muros andaban gritando cosas sobre herejías y blasfemias contra las murallas. Los comerciantes exclamaban estupideces como reforzar las puertas para que los titanes no entraran, como si los malditos monstruos se fueran a quedar tranquilos mientras se hacía el trabajo. La situación empeoró cuando se descubrió evidencia de que el chico titán atacó a su compañera, y que ambos siendo niños, mataron a tres criminales. Los alegatos comenzaron de un lado y del otro, la Policía Militar acusó al mocoso de ser un titán infiltrado, e incluso acusaron a su hermana de serlo también. Él trató de defenderse, pero eso no ayudó en nada. Se me agotó la paciencia, así que salí de mi lugar y en presencia de todos le asesté una paliza al infeliz.

La Policía Militar trató de detenerme, los muy cobardes temían que a causa de la ira se transformara allí mismo. Qué gallinas, si tan sólo un momento atrás hablaban de disecarlo. Erwin intervino, solicitando el permiso para investigarlo y llevarlo a la siguiente expedición. Yo me haría responsable de él, si se descontrolaba, no dudaría en matarlo. Con eso, el juicio finalizó a favor de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Eren Yeaguer sería admitido como miembro, y su poder puesto a prueba.

Hange estaba más que feliz. Su obsesión siempre fueron los titanes, y ahora que tenía uno frente a frente, con posibilidades de investigarlo sin poner en riesgo la vida de nadie, se había vuelto imparable. No dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de él, observándolo y toqueteándolo, y le hizo toda clase de preguntas, como cómo era el dolor a causa de la golpiza que le di, o si era capaz de regenerar sus miembros como los otros titanes. Qué asco.

Erwin no me reprendió por mi actuación, de hecho le agradeció al mocoso por soportarlo, ya que gracias a ello teníamos permiso de investigarlo. Le dio la bienvenida y todo. Hange sí se quejó por mi trato, dijo que le había sacado un diente, pero Eren no se quejó. Creo que me tenía miedo. En cuanto a Petra, pensaba que me había excedido un poco pero le aliviaba saber que al menos, con él de nuestro lado, la Legión de Reconocimiento tendría la oportunidad de salir victoriosa en nuestra siguiente expedición.

Fue un largo día. Y los días que siguieron fueron más duros, con las investigaciones a Eren de quien yo era responsable, y el entrenamiento con los nuevos miembros de la Legión. Mi matrimonio público tendría que esperar, había mucho trabajo por hacer primero. Petra lo entendió, jamás se quejó, dijo que esperaría lo necesario y que nuestra prioridad era nuestro deber como soldados y guardianes de Eren.

Fue cuando, de forma oficial, creé mi primer escuadrón. El Escuadrón Élite de Operaciones Especiales inicialmente estuvo conformado por los mejores soldados en toda la Legión. Eld Gin, segundo al mando, Gunter Schulz, Oluo Bossard, y por supuesto, Petra Ral, o mejor dicho, _Petra Ackerman._ Lo hubiera sido si hubiese estado viva para cuando descubrí mi apellido.

Mi escuadrón y yo estábamos a cargo de Eren. Pese a las diferencias de pensamiento entre los miembros del equipo con respecto a este asunto, todos se comprometieron en su tarea de proteger a Eren de lo que fuera, incluso si con eso ponían sus propias vidas en riesgo. Lo segundo, en lo que nadie quería pensar, era que si se descontrolaba seríamos nosotros quienes pondríamos fin a su vida.

Y no pasó mucho para poner a prueba la lealtad de mi equipo en cuanto a eso último. Sucedió un día, sin previo aviso. Nos mudamos al cuartel en Karanese para comenzar las preparaciones de la siguiente expedición. Por un lado practicamos una nueva formación propuesta por Erwin que reduciría pérdidas humanas y a la vez protegería a Eren, y por el otro, la cuatro ojos se ocupó de investigar al mocoso mientras mi escuadrón y yo le vigilábamos de cerca.

Perdimos casi todo un día de trabajo por la incapacidad de Eren en transformarse. El mocoso afirmó que las anteriores veces se había transformado mordiéndose la mano, pero aunque lo estaba intentando nada pasaba. Lo confinamos a un pozo con el propósito de restringir sus movimientos si llegaba a descontrolarse, y estuvo horas allí tratando de transformarse sin éxito. Finalmente, para el atardecer, lo sacaron de allí y se le dio un descanso. Se sentó a la mesa con Eld, Gunter y Oluo; y Petra y yo nos alejamos del grupo para hablar. Fue de improvisto, un rayo iluminó todo por un momento y algo estalló justo detrás de nosotros. Perdí de vista a Petra un momento, y para cuando me di la vuelta queriendo saber qué había sucedido, ella y el resto de mi escuadrón rodeaban al cuerpo incompleto de un titán.

Estaban bastante alterados, todos empuñaban las cuchillas, listos para atacar. Les ordené calmarse, pero no me escuchaban, estaban demasiado impactados por la repentina transformación del mocoso. Todos le gritaban a la vez, ordenando probar que todavía era amigo de la Humanidad y no una amenaza, que no se moviera, que dijera algo, lo amenazaban con matarlo allí mismo. Petra quería que me alejara de él, como si supusiera una amenaza para mí y no comprendiera porqué estaba tan tranquilo. Le ordené retirarse, pero estaba tan alterada que no obedeció sino que me contradijo. Eren acabó por perder los estribos y les gritó que se callaran. Con eso por fin se tranquilizaron.

Hange llegó inmediatamente después, muy emocionada por el espécimen que podía investigar. Se acercó y lo tocó y comenzó a balbucear cosas, pero Eren se soltó y el torso a medio formar comenzó a evaporarse. Después de eso las cosas se calmaron. Hange se retiró y mientras, mi escuadrón se reunió en el salón dejándome a solas con Eren. El mocoso estaba sorprendido por la reacción de mi escuadrón, y al parecer algo herido por descubrir que no confiaban en él. Los defendí, explicándole que sus maneras de actuar no reflejaban insensibilidad, sino que se comportaron como lo harían en el campo de batalla. Dudar puede significar la muerte, y mi equipo sabía eso muy bien. La única forma de sobrevivir es actuar rápido, y aceptar las consecuencias por difíciles que sean.

La reunión comenzó después de eso. Hange comenzó a explicar lo sucedido horas antes. Sacó una cucharita de té que encontró sostenida por la mano del titán que Eren creó. La cucharita estaba intacta, como explicó la cuatro ojos, sin deformarse por el calor o la presión de la mano del titán. Eren dijo que justo antes de transformarse se le había caído el cubierto y estaba tratando de levantarlo. Eso llevó a Hange a la conclusión de que para poder transformarse, Eren necesitaba un motivo. La primera vez que se transformó en titán tenía como propósito matar a los titanes, la segunda proteger a sus amigos de la bala de cañón, la tercera fue para levantar la roca, y la última vez fue para levantar una cucharilla.

Mi equipo entendió finalmente que la transformación a titán no fue a propósito, sino accidental. Se miraron unos a otros, asintiendo en una señal que de inmediato entendí. Petra fue la primera en actuar, y los demás la siguieron. Para el asombro de Hange y Eren, se mordieron la mano, y se disculparon cada uno a su modo. Petra fue quien le habló más personalmente, con aquella arrebatadora sinceridad impresa en sus ojos. Estoy seguro que Eren nunca olvidará sus palabras, y yo tampoco.

 _Confía en nosotros._

* * *

-Fanfiction, 16 de marzo de 2016.


	15. Alma: Breakdown

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

15\. _**Alma:**_ Breakdown

 _«No ha quedado nada de ti_

 _Puedo verlo en tu mirada_

 _Entona el himno de los ángeles_

 _Y despídete por última vez.»*_

—Anthem of the Angels. Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

Fue una tarea difícil ocultarle a Petra la verdad. Se suponía que entre nosotros no había secretos, y así había sido desde que empezamos a estar juntos. Al principio, cuando ella me pidió que le hablara de mi pasado, del Levi anterior a la Legión de Reconocimiento, me negué. Mi pasado en la ciudad subterránea había sido demasiado oscuro, demasiado manchado de sangre. No quería que supiera esa parte de la historia, que viera al hombre que vivió entre la suciedad y el crimen y guió a sus únicos amigos a su muerte. Pero ella insistió, quería conocerme, que le abriera mi corazón como ella había hecho conmigo.

Así que accedí. Por primera y única vez, conté mi historia. Le dije todo, de principio a fin. Le hablé sobre mi madre, Kushel, quien me crió y me amó cuando tuvo que matarme. Le conté sobre Kenny, sobre las peleas, la historia tras cada cicatriz en mi cuerpo. Por primera vez en seis años pronuncié en voz alta los nombres de Isabel y Farlan. Le hablé del cabello increíblemente rojo de Isabel y cómo lloró cuando un malnacido se atrevió a cortarle una de sus coletas. Le hablé de la bondad de Farlan y su dedicación a cuidar de esa avecilla que Isabel llevó a casa. Le hablé de los sueños y metas de los tres, de finalmente vivir en la superficie y comenzar una nueva vida. Le conté de mi dolor cuando los encontré muertos en el exterior, de mi descontrolada ira al vengarlos.

No tuve reparo en confesarle mi apatía y hastío por la vida, de mi pesimismo con respecto al futuro. De hecho, fue un alivio el por fin encontrar un modo de decirle que su presencia en mi vida había borrado toda esa amargura y me había dado una razón de vivir, me había devuelto el deseo de luchar por la libertad de este mundo para que finalmente ambos pudiéramos llevar una vida en paz. Le manifesté la lucha interna por alejarme de ella, y cómo finalmente me rendí cuando me di cuenta que era inútil tratar de luchar conmigo mismo.

Ella me escuchó con atención, sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez. Hubo varias veces que vi sus ojos humedecerse, y mantuvo mi mano entre la suya todo el tiempo, apretándola ocasionalmente. Cuando terminé, me abrazó con una fuerza que nunca antes había usado, y nos quedamos así, toda la noche, hasta que me quedé dormido.

Ella conocía todo de mí, y yo todo de ella. No existían secretos entre ambos, por lo que ocultarle el verdadero motivo de la expedición fue sumamente difícil.

La veía prepararse a diario, atacando con maestría objetivos de madera que aparecían de repente para abalanzarse sobre Eren. La observaba sacar sus cuchillas con velocidad asombrosa, lista para atacar; la veía permanecer cerca y alerta en los entrenamientos con el chico titán. Ella, como el resto de los soldados, creía que nuestra misión era únicamente salir y regresar. Pero yo sabía que era mentira, que el verdadero motivo era otro. Y no podía decírselo.

Odiaba ocultarle la verdad. Cuando me pillaba mirándola me sonreía ampliamente, y yo sentía aquella sonrisa como una puñalada -y sé cómo se siente una- a causa de mis mentiras. Ella nunca sospechó nada, se creyó todo aquello. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad se hubiera preparado mejor, tal vez estuviera viva. Pero ya no vale la pena pensar en ello.

Sin saberlo, la noche anterior a la expedición sería nuestra última noche juntos. Estaba en uno de los balcones, lidiando con el insomnio. Cuando estaba con ella podía dormir mejor, pero con la misión ya encima no podía darme ese lujo. Ella todavía no se había ido a dormir, y cuando le pregunté qué hacía despierta tan tarde terminó confesándome que había estado con la loca de Hange. _Otro secreto menos de parte de ella._ La herida en la mano no se había curado, de hecho todavía se notaba muy bien la marca de sus dientes. Fue allí cuando inconscientemente le dije que la amaba. Debería aliviarme que al menos pude encontrar la manera de decírselo a tiempo, antes de morir, pero no es así como me siento. Quisiera poder tenerla a mi lado y decírselo una vez más, pero ya no puedo. Y me odio por eso. Odio a esa maldita perra rubia, odio a Erwin por obligarme a ocultarle la verdad, me odio por incluirla en mi maldito escuadrón, odio a Eren por ser a quien protegía. Y me vuelvo a odiar porque sé que ella no querría que yo manchara mi alma con tanto odio y resentimiento y se entristecería si me viera así.

La 57ava expedición fuera de las murallas fue un completo fracaso. Y la mayor tragedia de mi vida.

Salimos temprano aquella mañana. La gente de Karanese parecía particularmente optimista con esta misión, seguros de que con la ayuda de Eren ganaríamos. Qué ingenuos.

Ni bien salimos de la muralla Rose cuando apareció un titán excéntrico, del cual se encargó el equipo de apoyo. Pero no tendríamos a este grupo apoyándonos en toda la expedición, sólo nos ayudarían hasta llegar a la muralla María. El resto dependería de nosotros y cuán bien lográramos evitar el enfrentamiento con titanes. Para ello, Erwin ideó una nueva formación, distribuyendo a los soldados de manera que el equipo más calificado estaría al frente, avisándole al resto si aparecía un titán. Mi escuadrón y yo quedamos en la centro, protegidos por todos los flancos. Disponíamos de bengalas de diferentes colores que servirían para comunicar los mensajes más importantes, y ayudarnos a evitar a los titanes.

Rojo la aparición de un titán. Verde cambio de curso. Negro titanes excéntricos.

Todo estaba pasando de acuerdo al plan, o eso fue lo que pensé. Pasó un rato cuando vimos humo verde en el cielo. Oluo disparó la señal y seguimos el curso señalado. Entonces apareció uno de los soldados para informarnos que parte del ala derecha fue aniquilada por lo que debíamos movernos a la izquierda. Petra se separó de la formación y fue a avisarle al otro grupo.

El humo negro en el cielo confirmó que algo andaba mal.

Seguimos el curso indicado, y como estaba planeado, nos adentramos en el bosque de árboles gigantes. Por supuesto que Eren y mi escuadrón no sabían esto, era parte del secreto. El mocoso comenzó a cuestionar la decisión por el peligro que representaba adentrarnos allí, pero después no volvió a decir nada. Eld, Gunter, Oluo y Petra tampoco, aunque ya para ese momento debían estar pensando lo mismo que el mocoso novato. ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando?

Seguimos adentrándonos en el bosque unos momentos más sin novedades. Pero de improvisto, otra señal negra fue disparada justo detrás de nosotros. Le ordené a mi equipo sacar las cuchillas para atacar en cualquier momento, aunque sólo era parte de la actuación. No era necesario porque había centinelas en todo el camino, ocultos, listos para atacar. Fueron largos segundos de expectativa. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que vendría.

Entonces apareció. Un titán de unos catorce metros de altura, con apariencia femenina y sin piel, sólo músculos. Mató un soldado y siguió corriendo tras nosotros. Debíamos apresurarnos, así que le ordené a Eren aumentar la velocidad. Por poco lo atrapa, pero derrapó y eso le restó tiempo, dándonos oportunidad de huir.

Pero era muy rápido, y nos alcanzaría pronto. Mi escuadrón comenzó a inquietarse. Petra pidió activar el equipo de maniobras y luchar, pero no era el momento. Ya estábamos cerca del _punto_ , sólo teníamos que resistir un poco más. El titán femenino asesinó dos soldados más y Petra rogó de nuevo mi permiso para luchar. Estaba desesperada, viendo los soldados morir intentando detener en vano a la criatura. Eld y Oluo se sumaron a la petición, y escuché el ruido de sus cuchillas siendo ensambladas. Fue difícil, guardar silencio en una situación así. Pero las órdenes que me pedían no podía dárselas.

 _¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!_

 _ **¡CAPITÁN SUS ÓRDENES!**_

Aún puedo escuchar esos gritos en mis pesadillas.

Finalmente, nos acercamos al punto de reunión. Les mandé a cubrirse los oídos y disparé la señal sonora, sin humo. Tras el silencio y el corto momento de calma que siguió, les recordé su lugar a mi alterado escuadrón. Nuestra misión era proteger al mocoso de Eren, sin importar qué. No podíamos permitirnos perder la cabeza. No hizo falta más, aceptaron mis palabras y recuperaron la compostura. Seguimos cabalgando sin más cuestionamientos, aunque el mocoso siguió preguntando a dónde íbamos.

El titán femenino apareció de nuevo, y junto a ella, los refuerzos. El chico titán entendió que los soldados estaban allí para detener a la bestia, y que morirían en el proceso. Él quería detenerse y que lucháramos, y así nadie moriría. Pero ese no era el objetivo de la misión. Mi escuadrón lo entendió de inmediato, y trataron de mantener a Eren concentrado en su única tarea, seguir adelante y mantenerse con vida. Pero mucha gente estaba muriendo para poder lograrlo, y el mocoso no dejaba de preocuparse y lamentarse por las muertes de todos aquellos soldados. Él no podía aceptar el dejar que sus compañeros murieran mientras él huía, y Petra trató de razonar con él, pero fue inútil. Eren Yeaguer tenía el firme propósito de exterminar a los titanes y salvar cuantos compañeros pudiera.

Yo también hubiera deseado poder impedir todas esas muertes, pero era inevitable. Para que la _esperanza de la humanidad_ se mantuviera con vida era necesario el sacrificio.

Eren intentó transformarse, y Petra trató de detenerlo, pero él no la escuchaba. Era imposible razonar con él, así que terminé dándole un ultimátum. La decisión era sólo suya. Confiar en sus propias e inexperimentadas habilidades, o confiar en nosotros, sus protectores y la Legión de Reconocimiento. Era imposible saber qué consecuencias derivarían de lo que decidiera allí, así que debía sopesar ambas elecciones y quedarse con la que no lamentaría.

Pareció estar a punto de decidirse a confiar en sus propias fuerzas, cuando Petra le repitió aquellas mismas palabras de la reunión.

 _Confía en nosotros._

Entonces, Eren tomó su decisión, justo a tiempo para llegar al punto estipulado en el plan real. Confiaría en nosotros.

Erwin dio la orden, cientos de arpones fueron disparados al titán femenino, imposibilitando su movimiento. Salimos del bosque sin problemas, logrando cumplir la misión. Le ordené a mi equipo seguir sin mí, usar el equipo de maniobras de allí en adelante y ocultar a Eren del titán femenino.

Fue la última vez que los vi con vida.

Regresé con Erwin y el resto. El titán femenino estaba totalmente inmovilizado, el plan había funcionado. Pero para ello, muchas vidas de la unidad de retaguardia fueron sacrificadas. Sin ellos, no lo hubiéramos logrado.

Erwin ordenó una segunda ronda de disparos antes de intentar descubrir la identidad de esa maldita bestia. Era alguien como Eren, un humano capaz de transformarse en titán. El que protegiera su punto débil con sus manos era prueba de ello. Mike y yo nos lanzamos entonces a cortar sus manos para luego sacar a la persona en la nuca del titán. Pero en el momento justo cuando nos abalanzamos con las cuchillas, hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Endureció sus dedos con un material tan fuerte que nuestras cuchillas de rompieron con el impacto. ¿Qué demonios era ella?

Me quedé en la base de la cabeza. Tenía debajo de mí al monstruo que asesinó tantos soldados. Estaba seguro que podía escucharme, aunque no hablara. Tal vez había endurecido sus manos, pero eso no impediría que cortáramos sus brazos, músculo por músculo, hasta que cayeran y no pudiera protegerse. Y también estaban los explosivos, si lo anterior no funcionaba podríamos volarle las manos y finalmente ver quién era el maldito infeliz que se ocultaba en su nuca. Se lo hice saber, palabra por palabra. Entonces la bestia dio un potente grito que sacudió todo el bosque.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, y unos tres titanes vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros. Parte del equipo trató de detenerlos, pero los titanes los ignoraron y siguieron corriendo. Esa maldita había hecho algo. El grito de momentos atrás llamó a los titanes. Me preparé para atacar, y maté a los que habían llegado. Pero siguieron llegando más y más titanes, y en lugar de atacarnos a nosotros los humanos comenzaron a devorar al titán femenino. Qué ironía. Ahora tratábamos de proteger a ese monstruo. Matamos tantos como pudimos, pero eran demasiados. Además, el vapor que emitía el cuerpo herido empezó a obstruir la visibilidad. Erwin tuvo que dar la orden de retirada.

El vapor aumentó tanto que se hizo imposible ver lo que sucedía. Fácilmente, la persona dentro del titán podía escapar sin ser visto, y de hecho así lo hizo. Erwin ordenó reagruparnos fuera del bosque para regresar a Karanese, y me dispuse a regresar con mi escuadrón. Con lo sucedido, era más que real su inocencia. No me equivoqué al confiar en ellos, ninguno de ellos era el infiltrado. Pero si el titán femenino había demostrado tener habilidades más allá de lo común, era posible que volviera a transformarse y perseguir a Eren. Mi equipo me necesitaba y debía volver con ellos lo más pronto posible. Pero el maldito de Erwin se opuso y me ordenó reabastecerme aunque no lo necesitaba. Cometí el error de confiar en su decisión.

Me marché en búsqueda de los suministros, cuando dos señales verdes fueron disparadas una tras la otra. Eso era extraño, ya Erwin había dado la señal de retirada y todos nos reuniríamos fuera del bosque. Un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de mí, y me di prisa en llegar a los suministros para encontrarme con ellos. Pero cuando llegué era demasiado tarde.

Confiaba en mi equipo, en que podrían cumplir su misión de proteger a Eren, eran los mejores soldados de la Legión después de todo. Cuando los escogí para este escuadrón, no pensaba en los lazos de amistad que había creado con ellos tras tres años luchando juntos, ni siquiera pensaba en Petra como mi compañera sentimental. Había evaluado cuidadosamente sus habilidades en combate, analizado sus capacidades y puntos fuertes. Eld era un líder nato, valiente como ningún otro, capaz de tomar decisiones rápidamente en los momentos más críticos. Gunter era fuerte y tenía una gran capacidad para percibir las cosas, y trabajaba bien bajo presión. Oluo aunque era fanfarrón y arrogante era extremadamente hábil en el campo batalla, capaz de matar más de treinta titanes él solo. Petra era muy ágil con el equipo de maniobras, y aunque la fuerza física no era su mayor fortaleza, trabajaba muy bien en equipo. Los cuatro se llevaban bien, eran excelentes luchando juntos y habían desarrollado sus propias estrategias de pelea para los enfrentamientos con titanes. Confiaba en ellos, y creí que podrían resistir el suficiente tiempo mientras yo no estaba.

Pero me equivoqué, de nuevo. Ellos resistieron, pelearon, no se rindieron. Llevaron a cabo su misión hasta el final: proteger a Eren. Pero lograr esto les costó sus vidas.

No había llegado hasta los suministros cuando un potente rugido sacudió la tierra. Eso no significaba nada bueno. Tomé el camino de regreso en dirección al sonido, esperando que no ocurriera nada grave. Pero en el fondo sabía que mis esperanzas eran en vano, algo terrible había sucedido. Y cuando llegué a donde el grito de Eren tuvo origen, encontré mi respuesta.

Primero fue Gunter. Colgaba de un árbol cabeza abajo, muerto. Le habían cortado la nuca como si fuera un maldito titán. Tenía que ser obra de un humano. Deseé encontrar a los demás con vida, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Después fue Eld, no muchos metros de donde encontré a Gunter. Había sido cortado a la altura del torso, como si se lo hubieran arrancando de un mordisco. La otra parte yacía no muy lejos de allí, junto a su equipo destrozado.

Oluo fue el siguiente y uno de los que más me impactó. Boca abajo, sus manos aún aferraban las cuchillas.

Observé todo aquello desde el aire, con sumo pesar. De todas las veces que había encontrado compañeros muertos, esta era la más difícil. No me había sentido así, tan herido desde Isabel y Farlan. Pero mi escuadrón había acabado por volverse algo personal para mí.

Sólo faltaba una persona.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que ella siguiera con vida. Que hubiera logrado salvarse de aquella masacre y estuviera escapando con Eren a un lugar seguro. Que el mocoso aquel se había transformado intentando protegerla y enfrentarse a esa perra. Pero no había punto en desear aquello. Ya lo sabía, pero me negaba a creerlo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos.

Encontré algo al pie de un árbol manchado de sangre. Descendí unos metros, y aunque ya lo sabía pero seguía tercamente tratando de negar, era ella. No creo que pueda borrar esa imagen de mi memoria jamás. Me persigue en pesadillas todavía, tan fresca como en aquel horrible momento, y me seguirá persiguiendo por la eternidad.

Su columna estaba doblada en un ángulo anormal, y su rostro se había manchado con sangre que aún seguía saliendo de su boca y nariz. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero habían perdido esa luz que los caracterizaba. Miraban hacia el cielo pero ya no había vida en ellos. Petra estaba muerta.

Algo se rompió en mí. Es lo único que puedo alcanzar a decir. No hay palabras que puedan describir el inmenso dolor que sentí en aquel momento, los sentimientos fueron demasiados para poder nombrarlos uno por uno.

Algo se rompió en mí y nunca más pudo ser reparado.

* * *

-Fanfiction, 01 de abril de 2016.


	16. Alma: Devoción

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

16\. **_Alma:_** Devoción.

 _«Nadie es una isla, completo en sí mismo; cada hombre es un pedazo del_

 _continente, una parte de la tierra; si el mar se lleva una porción de tierra,_

 _toda Europa queda disminuida, como si fuera un promontorio,_

 _o la casa de uno de tus amigos, o la tuya propia;_

 _la muerte de cualquier hombre me disminuye,_

 _porque estoy ligado a la humanidad; y por consiguiente,_

 _nunca hagas preguntar por quién doblan las campanas; doblan por ti.»_

—John Donne.

* * *

Ni siquiera sé que hice después de eso. Si me quedé allí, o si descendí a cerrar sus ojos para siempre. Tal vez fue la impresión la que acabó por borrar los momentos que siguieron para mantener mi cordura. Volví a ser un autómata, a moverme sin voluntad. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba siguiendo el rastro de las pisadas de aquella maldita perra en el pasto. Qué fue de Eren, por un momento ni me importó. Estaba demasiado abrumado para poder pensar claramente. Hubiera seguido así, pero algo me hizo reaccionar. Uno de los soldados perseguía a aquel monstruo, y trató de enfrentarlo. Esa chica estaba loca. ¿Realmente creía que podría hacerle frente ella sola?

No podía permitir más muertes. Ya suficientes personas habían muerto ese día para permitirle a aquella bestia cargarse uno más. Detuve a aquella imprudente soldado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero estaba determinada a matar a la criatura. Al igual que Eren, no razonaba. Quería matarla a toda costa y rescatar al mocoso.

La convencí de seguir conmigo tras el titán. Su velocidad disminuía poco a poco, debía estar agotada tras la lucha con el titán de Eren, así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se cansara. Cuando eso pasara podríamos emboscarla y rescatar a Eren. Pero la mocosa no estaba dispuesta a esperar, quería actuar de inmediato. Había una fuerte determinación en ella, una estúpida y precipitada determinación que acabaría matándola. Hasta tuvo el descaro de reclamarme y culparme por lo sucedido. Maldita mocosa.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que era la hermana de Eren, la chica del juicio a quien también acusaron de ser como él. Lo entendí finalmente, el porqué de su ira, su determinación en salvarlo. Me recordó a mí mismo, años atrás, cuando Isabel y Farlan murieron. Yo también reaccioné de la misma manera, sacudido violentamente por la ira y el dolor. Sin siquiera pensarlo, me lancé al ataque contra aquel titán raro, atacando una y otra vez, desahogando el dolor contra quien masacró a mis amigos. Esa mocosa imprudente iba a hacer lo mismo. Se lanzaría contra el titán femenino tratando de vengarse. Pero esa perra no era como el titán que yo enfrenté, tenía inteligencia y una sola meta en mente. Llevarse a Eren sin importar cuántos soldados tuviera que masacrar. Tenía que detenerla.

Intenté una vez más razonar con ella. Hacerle entender de una maldita vez que debía esperar y hacer exactamente lo que le dijera. Le dejé muy claro que nos limitaríamos a rescatar a Eren y nos largaríamos de allí en el mismo instante que lo hubiéramos salvado. Se negó y la ignoré. Expuse mi plan, distraer al titán mientras el otro hería sus puntos débiles para poder salvar a Eren. Sin más opción, acabó por aceptar.

Ella se adelantó, tratando de distraerla. Yo me acerqué sutilmente por detrás, listo para atacar. El titán femenino se dio la vuelta de improvisto, blandiendo su puño, esperando tomarme por sorpresa. Qué estúpida. Me lancé sobre su mano y velozmente recorrí su brazo cortando todo a mi paso. Al llegar al hombro corté los músculos que lo sostenían, y la cegué. Salté hacia atrás antes de que pudiera reaccionar y con un nuevo juego de cuchillas corté los puntos principales que la mantenían en pie. Cayó sentada al pie de un árbol, protegiendo su nuca con el brazo sano. Estaba indefensa, no podía moverse ni atacar. Si me atacaba con su brazo sano, dejaría expuesta su nuca. Seguí cortando en los puntos de articulación hasta que finalmente el brazo cayó inerte, dejando totalmente expuesta su punto débil.

Entonces aquella mocosa desobediente quiso cortar su nuca para revelar quien yacía en su interior, ignorando por completo mis órdenes. Supe que sería su fin. El titán femenino levantó la muñeca, lista para aplastarla contra el árbol. Tenía que impedirlo. La hice a un lado con fuerza, pero el precipitado movimiento al apoyarme en la mano del titán dislocó mi pie, enviando una oleada de dolor por toda mi pierna izquierda. Me elevé de inmediato y corté los músculos de su boca, liberando a Eren. Estaba inconsciente y todo cubierto de baba, qué asco. Lo agarré como pude y me alejé de allí.

Di la orden de retirada y nos largamos de allí. El titán femenino no nos siguió, estaba demasiado herida para levantarse y seguirnos. Y, mientras nos alejábamos del sitio, vi aquel monstruo llorar. No podía creerlo. ¿Esa bestia homicida tenía sentimientos?

Cuando llegamos ya todos los sobrevivientes estaban reunidos, preparando el viaje de regreso. Algunos vigilaban el área, otros se encargaban de alimentar a los caballos y atender a los heridos. Dejaban los cuerpos en el suelo, y cuando confirmaban sus identidades los cubrían con sábanas. Dejé a Eren a cargo de sus amigos, y me alejé del grupo. La pierna me estaba matando pero lo soporté lo mejor que pude, y busqué entre los cuerpos a mi equipo.

Aun con las sábanas cubriéndolos, pude reconocerlos. Estaban los cuatro juntos, uno al lado del otro. El cuerpo de Petra estaba en uno de los extremos, fácilmente reconocible por su pequeño tamaño. Ella era más baja incluso que yo. Su brazo salía de la sábana, dejando su mano pequeña y delicada al descubierto. Aún tenía la marca de la mordida en su mano.

La intensidad del dolor no había disminuido. Que su rostro estuviera cubierto por la sábana fue tal vez lo que evitó que me viniera abajo en ese mismo momento. Me arrodillé junto a ella, y con una navaja extraje la insignia de las alas de su uniforme y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Eso era lo último que me quedaría de ella, porque la capa que intercambiamos cuando nos casamos se la enviaría a su familia como el protocolo mandaba.

Momentos después, escuché a unos soldados discutir con Erwin. Querían regresar a buscar el cuerpo de su amigo, pero el área donde se encontraba estaba plagada por titanes. Con tantas muertes no podíamos arriesgarnos a perder más personas por ir a buscar un cadáver. Por ello, muchos cuerpos tuvieron que ser dejados atrás y simplemente se reportaron como desaparecidos. Pero los tercos soldados no podían entenderlo, estaban demasiado aferrados al recuerdo de su amigo Iván como para aceptar la orden. Los entendía en el fondo, ese día yo también perdí a alguien importante. Pero llevar su cuerpo o no, no haría ninguna diferencia. Seguirán estando muertos igualmente.

Me llamaron frío. Dijeron que no tenía corazón. Tal vez sea cierto.

Nos marchamos de inmediato. Todo iba bien, ningún titán apareció en nuestro camino. De pronto, nos llegaron gritos desde atrás. Dos soldados rezagados, uno de ellos cargando un cadáver, huían de dos titanes que les pisaban los talones. Esos insensatos habían atraído a los titanes hasta nosotros. Sugerí luchar y eliminar la amenaza de inmediato, pero Erwin se opuso y ordenó seguir adelante. Pero los titanes eran rápidos, y venían más en camino. Si no eliminábamos la amenaza nos alcanzarían y masacrarían a los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban.

Los titanes agarraron a los soldados rezagados. Uno fue devorado, y el otro casi tuvo el mismo destino de no ser por la hermana de Eren, que saltó del caballo y lo mató. Continuamos huyendo, pero casi nos alcanzaban. Llegué a una sola y difícil conclusión, pero fue el mocoso rubio de la 104 quien expresó en voz alta lo que yo pensaba. Dejar ir los cuerpos para aligerar el peso y poder huir.

Los que custodiaban la carreta no querían ni pensar en ello. Allí yacían sus camaradas, y al igual que los amigos de Iván, no querían dejarlos ir. Era lo único que quedaba de ellos para llevar a sus familias y darles una despedida digna. Lo sabía, aceptar esa opción era doloroso. No sólo sus amigos, mi escuadrón, _ella_ , también estaban allí. Pensé en otra salida, luchar. Yo podría matar a los titanes y así salvarnos a todos sin tener que tirar los cuerpos, pero la lesión en mi pierna era demasiado profunda para luchar.

No había opción. Tenían que tirar los cuerpos.

Uno tras otro, los cuerpos fueron lanzados al suelo. A los malditos titanes ni siquiera les importó. Ellos querían a los vivos, no los muertos. Pisaron los cadáveres como si fueran pasto y siguieron tras nosotros.

El cuerpo de Petra fue arrojado no mucho después. Lo supe, aun estando cubierto por la sábana. Se veía pequeño en comparación al resto, y su brazo sobresalía de la sábana. La tela resbaló, revelando su rostro manchado de sangre y su cabello dorado rojizo. Desolado, no pude apartar un segundo mi vista de ella, cayendo al vacío, alejándose de mí para siempre.

En algún punto nos detuvimos. No sé si fueron segundos, minutos, horas después de aquella persecución. El amigo de Iván estaba claramente devastado por lo ocurrido, sumido en la culpa por la muerte de su compañero. Sentí auténtica pena por él. No sé qué me guió a aquello, pero me bajé de mi caballo, y le cedí la insignia de Petra diciéndole que era de Iván. Le dije que aunque no tuviéramos nada material a lo que aferrarnos, al menos los recuerdos de los caídos vivirían en nosotros. El hombre empezó a llorar y lo dejé a solas. Me dio las gracias.

Llegamos a Karanese al mediodía. Fue como siempre, lágrimas, abucheos, quejas. La esperanza que habían puesto en nosotros esa misma mañana se había borrado por completo y ahora sólo quedaba la decepción. Le gritaban cosas a Erwin, pero él permaneció tan impávido como siempre. Entonces, en medio de la multitud, se me acercó un hombre. Era el padre de Petra.

Nada, en seis años integrando la Legión, me había preparado para esto.

El pobre hombre estaba convencido de que Petra estaba con vida y se reuniría con él más tarde. No pude decirle nada, sólo pude apretar mis puños y soportar en silencio sus palabras. Dijo que Petra le había escrito una carta, contándole lo emocionada que estaba por haber sido seleccionada en mi escuadrón. Ella era muy abierta con su padre, y en aquella carta le abrió su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dijo que ella le escribió que confiaba plenamente en mí y que se esforzaría al máximo por alcanzar mis expectativas; que se dedicaría por completo a mí y me entregaría todo. Confesó que le preocupaba que fuera demasiado joven para casarse, convencido de que ella aún tenía mucho por vivir antes de sentar cabeza. Quise que se detuviera, aquello era una tortura. Pero no lo hizo, siguió hablando, demasiado feliz para darse cuenta del efecto devastador de sus palabras en mí.

Finalmente se fue, no sin antes invitarme a cenar en su casa. Fui un cobarde, no pude ser capaz de decirle nada en aquel momento, alimentando en vano sus esperanzas. El pobre estaba muy entusiasmado, totalmente seguro de que vería a su adorada hija esa misma noche. Pero eso no iba a suceder y tenía que ser yo quien se lo dijera.

Esa misma noche me dirigí a casa de los Ral. Hange preparó las cosas de Petra que quedaron en su habitación: unas pocas prendas de ropa, una fotografía de sus padres, y sus libros de cuentos, incluyendo el que le regalé cuando nos casamos. Hubo un libro en específico que llamó mi atención, al fondo del lote. Reconocí la vieja y gastada portada de cuero del libro que ofreció prestarme poco después que nos conocimos. Le había prometido leerlo, algún día, promesa que nunca cumplí. Me quedé con el libro y guardé el resto de sus cosas en una bolsa.

El Sr. y la Sra. Ral eran dueños de una próspera tienda de alimentos en Karanese. Encontrarlos no fue difícil, y rápidamente estuve en la puerta de su casa. Fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Nunca antes había hecho algo así, presentarme en casa de la familia de algún compañero caído y darles la noticia a sus familiares. Pero esta vez era mi deber, enfrentar la situación cara a cara y decirle personalmente a los Ral, los Schultz, los Bossard y los Gin, que sus hijos, hermanos y cónyuges no volverían a casa. Traté de pensar en las palabras que usaría y de mantenerme fuerte. No podía permitirme derribarme allí mismo, frente a aquellas personas.

Los Ral me recibieron con mucha alegría, en especial la madre, que parecía particularmente interesada en conocerme. Ni me dejaron hablar, mucho menos presentarme. En cuando se abrió la puerta me hicieron pasar y el sr. Ral me agradeció pensando que había venido a acompañar a su hija a casa.

Pero Petra no había venido conmigo.

Se mantuvieron optimistas hasta el final, tanta era la confianza que tenían en la fuerza de su hija, en mí. Cuando no la vieron a mi lado creyeron que estaba herida y había tenido que quedarse en el cuartel y me enviaba a mí como mensajero. Ojalá hubiera sido verdad.

Ni siquiera tuve que decirlo, mi rostro debió ser suficiente respuesta.

 _No._

Saqué la bolsa y la capa y se las entregué al matrimonio. La capa estaba doblada en un cuadrado que mostraba las alas de la libertad, impecable.

 _No. No. ¡NO!_

La recluta Petra Ral, perteneciente al Escuadrón Elite de Operaciones Especiales, hoy ofreció su corazón a la causa de la humanidad.

 ** _¡NO!_**

La mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo, arrastrando la capa con ella. El sr. Ral se quedó estático, incapaz de procesar la información.

 _Tiene que ser un error. Usted está mintiendo capitán, ¡mi hija no puede estar muerta! ¡Usted es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y ella confiaba en usted!_

La verdad es que no soy tan fuerte en realidad.

 _Es verdad. Yo mismo la vi. Petra Ral está muerta._

La comprensión se mostró en el rostro del sr. Ral. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y se unió a su esposa, abrazándola fuertemente. Pensé en marcharme. Aquello era algo familiar, demasiado íntimo para que yo siguiera allí. Pero fue el mismo sr. Ral quien detuvo mi salida antes de que siquiera empezara a darme vuelta. Quería saber cómo pasó. ¿Qué pasó? Una maldita zorra llamada Annie Leonhart la masacró junto a unos 20 soldados más sin misericordia. Eso fue lo que pasó.

 _No lo sé. No estaba con ella._

Me di la vuelta, incapaz de permanecer un segundo más allí. El sr. Ral se levantó del suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

 _Capitán Levi._

Me detuve.

 _Mi hija en verdad lo amaba._

* * *

-Fanfiction, 15 de abril de 2016.


	17. Alma: Farewell

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

17\. _**Alma:**_ Farewell.

 _«Los que mueren por la vida no pueden llamarse muertos,_

 _Y a partir de este momento es prohibido llorarlos.»_

—Los que mueren por la vida, Ali Primera.

* * *

La muerte es una maldita perra. Te ataca por la retaguardia, justo cuando menos uno lo espera. Como soldados que exponen el pellejo en cada salida y ven morir en fracción de segundos a sus compañeros, se supone que estamos preparados para cuando la muerte nos golpea. Sabemos que fuera de las murallas, expuestos a esos malditos titanes, en cualquier momento la persona que está a nuestro lado puede morir justo frente a nuestras narices. Se supone que ya debía estar preparado para esto. Seis años en la Legión, saliendo expedición tras expedición, viendo morir a tantos soldados debió habérmelo dejado muy claro. Pero nada de eso me preparó para esto.

Tenía muy claro el objetivo de nuestra misión. Sabía perfectamente que mis hombres, que _ella_ , podrían morir. Creí que lo había entendido y que estaba preparado para ese escenario, porque a fin de cuentas ya había visto morir más gente de la que puedo contar. Me engañé a mí mismo pensando eso.

Nada, ni seis años en la Legión de Reconocimiento, ni ver a mis subordinados ser devorados una y otra vez, ni siquiera el encontrar muertos a Isabel y Farlan, me habían preparado para este día. Encontrar a todo mi escuadrón masacrado, encontrarla a _ella_ con la columna destrozada, fue lo más doloroso y horrible que he vivido. Aún sueño con ellos, con esas imágenes. Los veo morir una y otra vez, un cruel recordatorio que no hice nada para salvarlos. Pero ahora _ella_ no está mi lado para apretar mi mano y decirme que todo está bien porque sólo es una pesadilla.

Nunca nada estará bien.

Hange solía decir que la Legión es una familia, que allí ya no somos soldados sino hermanos unidos en un solo ideal. Que todos se cuidaban entre sí, a su modo, porque muchos ya no tenían una familia de sangre a la cual acudir. Petra pensaba igual, veía a todos como algo más que simple compañeros y no dudaba en defender a sus amistades más próximas si alguien se le ocurría hacerles daño. Incluso una vez tiró al suelo a Oluo con un codazo sólo porque se burló de la cuatro ojos. Yo no entendía muy bien esa manera de pensar de ambas, no era cercano a nadie excepto a Petra y los tres hombres que integraban mi escuadrón. No tenía relación cercana con nadie más, excepto por ellos cuatro, y bueno, tal vez Hange. No veía exactamente a Oluo, Eld y Gunter como hermanos precisamente, aunque valoraba mucho su lealtad y compañía.

Pero aquel día en el bosque gigante sentí como si hubiera perdido algo más que subordinados. Hange tenía razón.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Ni siquiera el té sirvió de algo, porque estaba frío y su sabor era amargo. No había manera de poder sacar de mi cabeza las imágenes del bosque, ni lo que sucedió luego. No podía olvidar el dolor en los soldados que dejaron ir los cadáveres, ni el perfil manchado de sangre de Petra al ser abandonada también. No podía sacar de mi cabeza el rostro animado del sr. Ral, hablándome tan bien de la hija que no pude proteger. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Petra, que nunca me dijo a mí, pero dejó escritas en aquella carta.

Era demasiado. Esa noche, más que nunca, el título de "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" me pareció una completa estupidez, una mentira descarada, una broma cruel. Todos veían al hombre inexpresivo y huraño que aniquilaba titanes en segundos sin perder un solo pelo, el soldado que ve morir a sus compañeros y sigue como si nada, el tipo de la Legión que es más fuerte que nadie. Pero nadie ve al hombre que cuando se quita el uniforme deja de ser un soldado y debe enfrentarse a sus demonios y la carga de tantas muertes que lleva encima.

Todos creen que nada me importa. Que sólo chasqueo la lengua cuando me aburre algo y mando a mis hombres a su muerte sin pestañear y luego me siento a tomar el té como si nada. Casi como si fuera otro Erwin Smith, pero más enano, menos viejo y más amargado. Durante años me han calificado de frío, cruel, insensible, de no poseer sentimientos ni corazón, de ser un demonio sin alma. Pero nadie sabe lo que pasa en mi cabeza, el cómo odio ver morir a mis hombres sin remedio. Nadie conoce el peso de la culpa en mi espalda, de tener que cargar con tantas vidas inocentes que se han perdido. Nadie sabe que esta fue la despedida más difícil de mi vida.

Cuando salí de la casa de los Ral y volví al cuartel me encerré en mi habitación. Ni siquiera hice el intento de dormir, ya sabía que no podría hacerlo. Había sido un día largo, difícil, y trágico, y no quería lidiar con lo que me atormentaba. Preferí ignorarlo, y tratar de seguir esa actuación que tan patética y falsa me parecía. Seguir adelante, no importa qué. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no puede detenerse por causa de sus sentimientos. Me senté a llenar mi informe, intentando con eso alejar mi mente de lo que me venía atormentando. Pero cuando llegó el momento de reportar lo que vi en aquel bosque no pude más.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloré. No creí que volvería a llorar jamás, porque era un hombre adulto y se supone que los hombres no lloran. Pero lloré. Caí al piso sin fuerzas para volverme a levantar de nuevo, y el dolor me golpeó como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Meses de paz y alegría aunque mi rostro serio no lo demostraran.

La fortaleza de finalmente hallar una razón para vivir, un motivo real por el cual seguir luchando.

El consuelo y el amor sincero de alguien a quien mi pasado manchado de sangre no le hizo retroceder.

El apoyo y la fuerza de alguien que se volvió _mi roca._

Los sueños de conquistar la libertad para la humanidad y llevar una vida de paz.

Todo eso me fue quitado en un solo instante de la manera más cruel posible. Petra fue asesinada, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Nuevamente volví a fallar, a ella, a mi escuadrón. Si hubiera estado ahí, no sólo la habría podido salvar a ella, sino a todos, así como salvé a esa niñata terca de la 104. Pero llegué demasiado tarde.

Pero yo mejor que nadie sé que lamentarse no sirve de nada. Arrepentirse no sirve de nada. Pensar en lo que se pudo haber hecho no sirve de una puta mierda. Lo aprendí por las malas con las muertes de Isabel y Farlan, y se lo repetí al mocoso aquel. Pero lo que él no sabe es que una parte de mí deseaba y todavía desea poder haber hecho algo diferente que los salvara. Así la capa que sostuve en mis manos esa noche de dolor no hubiera estado manchada de sangre.

Desde esa noche supe que ya nada sería igual. El insomnio y las pesadillas me acompañarían por siempre, y la soledad nunca me abandonaría. Mi único consuelo sería el de la muerte, aunque ésta tendría que esperar porque tenía una deuda pendiente con todos aquellos que pusieron su esperanza y voluntad en mí. Mataría hasta el último de esos malditos titanes y luego me iría a la tumba. Y si después de eso la muerte no me venía a buscar, yo la buscaría a ella.

Era tarde cuando pude levantar la cabeza del suelo. La única habitación con luz era la mía, ya todos se habían ido a dormir, aquel fatídico día había sido más largo de lo que podrían soportar. Siempre era así, tras cada expedición. Regresábamos al cuartel, descansábamos, escribíamos nuestros reportes. Enterrábamos a nuestros compañeros, y cada quien se iba a casa. Las comidas eran calladas, deprimentes, nadie hablaba, y todo el cuartel se sumía en un largo silencio luctuoso que a veces duraba semanas enteras.

Los funerales estaban llenos de lamentos, soldados susurrándose cosas unos a otros, y abrazos interminables de pésames. Las tumbas, muchas veces vacías, se veían rodeadas de cosas representativas de cada legionario caído, como insignias y cuchillas. Durante cinco años vi aquellas ceremonias a la distancia, jamás me involucré con ellas. De los caídos, sólo conocía el nombre y el escuadrón al que pertenecían, pero no tenía lazos reales con ellos que me hicieran acercarme a sus tumbas y dejar algo.

Hasta _ese_ día. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Isabel y Farlan perdí a alguien tan cercano a mí. No quería ni siquiera pensarlo porque eso sólo lo hacía más doloroso, pero la idea estaba ahí de todos modos. En palabras de Hange, _una_ _familia._

El funeral tuvo que esperar. Todo ese asunto con el escape de Eren y la rebelión tomó su tiempo. Erwin fue llamado a la Capital a declarar, y Eren forzado a ir para ser ejecutado. Para salvarlo, y a la vez exponer de una vez por todas la identidad de la persona que causó todo este desastre, el mocoso sabelotodo de la 104 ideó un plan. Usaron a uno de sus compañeros como señuelo para distraer a la Policía Militar, mientras que el verdadero Eren junto a su pandillita de amigos se encargaron de intentar revelar la identidad del titán femenino tendiéndole una trampa a la sospechosa. Annie Leonhart.

El plan resultó. Resulta que aquel mocoso rubio tenía razón, y la responsable de todo fue esa perra de la Policía Militar. Intentó escapar de la ciudad escalando el muro, pero no pudo lograrlo, así que se refugió en una especie de cristal extraño y no la han podido sacar de ahí hasta la fecha. Después aparecieron esos titanes dentro de la Muralla Rose, al maldito de Kenny por fin le dio la gana de aparecerse, y la chiquilla esa de la 104 fue coronada reina. Todo sucedió de forma muy rápida y confusa, y para cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos preparando la expedición 58 para recuperar la Muralla María y llegar a la casa de Eren donde supuestamente su padre le dejó todas las respuestas que necesitamos.

Por ello, la ceremonia de despedida a los compañeros que murieron en la expedición 57 tuvo que esperar un tiempo. Pero cuando finalmente se dio, todos parecían tan decaídos como si se hubiera hecho al día siguiente. Usamos nuestros uniformes de gala, y algunos llevaron recuerdos para dejar en las tumbas.

Los padres de Petra estuvieron presentes. Y también los de Oluo y Gunter, y la esposa de Eld. El embarazo de Kathy era bastante notable para la fecha, y sentí pesar por aquel niño que nacería sin conocer a su padre.

Los sobrinos de Oluo también estuvieron allí. Los vi frente a su tumba, sollozando, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tratando de controlarse. Uno de ellos se me acercó, preguntándome si yo era el Capitán Levi. Le dije que sí. El chiquillo llevaba un pañuelo atado al cuello, dijo que su tío se lo había regalado la última vez que estuvo con ellos. Luego hizo el saludo de la Legión y prometió que se alistaría en cuanto tuviera la edad para ser un soldado tan valiente como Oluo y luchar a mi lado.

El padre de Gunter estaba muy enfermo, pero aun así asistió junto a su esposa. La mujer dejó un plato de arroz en la tumba, la comida favorita de su hijo, y se arrodilló largo rato frente a ella, abrazándose a la lápida y llorando hasta que su esposo le indicó que era hora de irse.

Los padres de Petra se quedaron un buen rato en la tumba de su hija. No fui capaz de acercarme mientras estuvieron, y tampoco Eren. En cuanto los vio dio un paso atrás, y le oí sollozar al fondo. Supongo que se sentiría demasiado culpable para acercarse a las personas cuya hija murió protegiéndolo. El sr. Ral me vio pero no se acercó a hablarme, solamente saludó con la cabeza y le dijo algo a su esposa en el oído, tras lo cual se marcharon.

Fue entonces que me acerqué, por primera vez a _su_ lápida. Eren me siguió, y dejó unas flores blancas al pie de la tumba. Parecía dolido, tenía esa mirada de pena y culpa que yo mismo llevé por un tiempo. Pero a diferencia de mí Eren sólo era un mocoso, casi un niño, y superar esto se le iba a hacer muy difícil. Le di la espalda y lo dejé despedirse a solas.

 _Lo siento, señorita Petra. Todo esto es mi culpa. De nuevo, dejé que otros murieran para salvarme, al igual que mi madre. Lo siento tanto. Ojalá algún día pueda usted perdonarme._

Petra lo perdonaría, sin duda. No estaba en su naturaleza el guardar rencor.

De todo mi escuadrón, Petra fue la que se llevaba mejor con Eren. Hasta el día del incidente, Eld no confiaba para nada en él, Oluo pensaba que hubiera sido mejor si la Policía Militar se lo hubiera llevado, y Gunter creía que era prudente no estar cerca de él más de lo necesario. Observaban su entrenamiento de cerca, pero eso era todo. Petra fue la única que pese a la desconfianza inicial, le permitió que él se acercara a ella, con esa calidez que parecía envolverla siempre. Le enseñó las instalaciones del cuartel, y trató de suavizar su impresión sobre el resto del equipo y sobre mí, en especial sobre mí porque el mocoso me tenía terror. Cuando comíamos le invitaba a sentarse con nosotros, y con frecuencia le preguntaba cómo se sentía en aquel lugar, si estaba cómodo o había algo que le molestara. Y cuando descubrió que su transformación aquella tarde fue un accidente, tuvo la honradez de aceptar su error y pedirle perdón. Los demás también lo hicieron, pero Petra fue la que más le abrió su corazón en aquel momento.

Sin duda, ella se ganó un lugar especial en el corazón de Eren. Y como prueba de ello, allí estaba ese chiquillo, llorando frente a su tumba, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo. Lo observé en silencio, yendo de lápida en lápida, pidiéndole perdón a mi escuadrón por no haber podido protegerlos. Luego se volvió hacia mí, y ya sin restos de lágrimas en sus ojos, me prometió que los vengaría. La fuerza de sus palabras estaba marcada en su rostro con una furia que no le había visto jamás. Me recordó al chico de la celda que juraba matar a todos los titanes, pero su venganza sería más fuerte ahora.

Acepté sus palabras en silencio. Eren se fue, dejándome completamente a solas. Al fondo, vi a sus inseparables amigos y sentí algo parecido a la añoranza. Eran justo como Isabel, Farlan y yo. Ojalá esos tres mocosos no corran con la misma suerte que ellos.

La tumba de Petra no tenía nada especial, aparte de las flores que Eren dejó. Era igual a las otras, blanca, vacía. Lo único allí que le pertenecía era su nombre, Petra Ral.

«Hija. Leal. Valiente. Legionaria.»

 _Esposa._

Pero eso último nadie lo sabrá nunca.

Me arrodillé frente a la lápida, y por primera vez no me importó ensuciarme el uniforme. Delineé su nombre con mis dedos, como si con eso pudiera sentir el consuelo de su presencia, pero sólo sentí la piedra fría y áspera.

Pedí su perdón, aunque sabía que no podía escucharme. Le pedí que me perdonara por no haber hecho nada para salvarla, por romper mi promesa de que la protegería. No le prometí venganza porque sé que no lo hubiera querido, pero sí le juré que libraría al mundo de los titanes para que ese sueño del mundo exterior en el que tanto ella creyó pudiera cumplirse.

No tenía nada que dejarle. De las capas que intercambiamos cuando nos casamos, sólo quedaba la mía, que ella estuvo usando todo el tiempo, ahora rota y manchada de sangre. Sólo me quedaba aquel viejo libro encuadernado en cuero, ya sin el título legible, y que leí en mis ratos libres. Aquel libro tenía una historia inquietantemente similar a la nuestra, donde un soldado se va a la guerra y jamás regresa. Su amada se queda en casa sola, esperándolo en vano porque está muerto. Trágico y realista, pero que al final tenía un toque de esperanza en su epilogo con una única palabra.

« _Renacer»_

Dudo que algo como eso sea verdad, que las personas después de morir vuelvan a la vida en un lugar diferente con la esperanza de tener una nueva vida en la cual enmendar sus errores y todo eso. Es una cruel mentira, y casi me hace enfurecer. Pero _ella_ amaba esa historia y la leía con pasión como si de verdad todo aquel asunto fuera cierto.

Me levanté del suelo, listo para irme. Limpié las lágrimas que sin querer dejé salir, despidiéndome para siempre de la única persona que amé.

 _No creo en estas patrañas de volver a nacer, Petra. Pero si llegara a ser cierto, desearía que al menos tú pudieras volver a la vida en un mundo donde no hallan titanes y puedas vivir en paz. Quisiera poder creer, de verdad, que al menos tú podrías renacer._

No volví a visitar aquella tumba. Siempre dije que los muertos, muertos están, y nada de lo que haga podrá sacarlos de ese estado y cambiar las cosas. Tenía que demostrarlo, ser ese soldado invencible al que todos temen y que no se detiene por nada por muy doloroso y difícil que sea, porque ése es su trabajo, ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Vendría mucho trabajo por hacer, y tenía que mantenerme fuerte, distante, estoico, de lo contrario, no podría soportarlo.

Pero veces, ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad es una carga demasiado difícil de soportar.

* * *

 _¡Buenas!_

Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi "reserva" de capítulos. Sé que dije que podría publicar hasta el 13 de mayo, pero el capítulo que sigue no me convence del todo así que probablemente no lo publique. Les pido paciencia, ya que tengo que releer los últimos 40 capítulos del manga y buscar a doña inspiración porque se largó…

Gracias por su comprensión, espero verlos pronto por acá.

—Fanfiction, 28 de abril de 2016.


	18. Alma: Preguntas

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

18\. _**Alma:**_ Preguntas.

 _«No luches contra monstruos, no sea que te conviertas en uno de ellos.»_

—Nietzsche.

* * *

¿Por qué?

Me pregunté aquello decenas de veces. Se lo pregunté a _ella_ , aunque no me oyera.

¿Por qué, Annie Leonhart?

Cualquiera que la viera sólo pensaría que es una chiquilla más, una mocosa de quince años, frágil e inocente. Pero eso sólo era parte de su disfraz, de la actuación que estuvo montando todo el tiempo para que nadie sospechara de ella, una imagen que inspira misericordia y perdón.

Pero Annie Leonhart no tiene perdón. Menos el mío.

Desconozco su historia, más allá de lo que Arlet nos contó en la reunión y lo que Hange pudo averiguar. Excelentes calificaciones, puesto número 4 de su promoción, y la única del top diez de su generación que se unió a la Policía Militar (a excepción de un tal Marco que murió presuntamente por sus manos).

Y el titán femenino, para variar.

Arlet no tenía muchos argumentos en su favor, como "la vi transformarse en titán", pero estaba suficientemente convencido con lo que vio. Primero se presentó con el equipo de maniobras del chico muerto cuando los titanes que Hange capturó fueron asesinados, luego el titán femenino reaccionó al sobrenombre de Eren que pocos conocían, y por último estaba el parecido físico. Annie Leonhart tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, al igual que aquel monstruo.

No era mucho con lo que trabajar pero debíamos apresurarnos antes de que un segundo ataque se diera. Si aquella bestia llegaba a aparecer en medio de la ciudad cientos de personas morirían. Aquella perra no había mostrado remordimiento al asesinar uno por uno a cerca de 20 soldados, incluyendo mi escuadrón, aplastándolos como insectos. Unos cuantos civiles más sin posibilidad de defenderse no resultarían ningún reto para ella.

Por otro lado estaba el asunto sobre Eren. Con el fracaso de la expedición las autoridades decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, arrestando a Erwin y ordenando la inmediata ejecución de Eren. Así que, con el tiempo corriendo en nuestra contra, Erwin aprobó un plan ideado por Arlet para salir de aquel problema.

Funcionó. Annie Leonhart cayó en la trampa y terminó revelando su identidad como titán cambiante y enemiga de la Humanidad. Mató a más gente en el proceso, y al final, derrotada, intentó escapar. No estuve en el lugar de los hechos durante el acontecimiento, pero me enteré de todo con detalle. Mikasa Ackerman, la hermana adoptiva de Eren, fue quien le puso fin a la huida cortándole de un solo tajo los dedos. Pero al final las cosas no salieron tan bien, y aquella bestia se refugió en una especie de cristal indestructible.

El cristal fue llevado al distrito de Youtebiya, y puesto bajo vigilancia constante. Debíamos estar alerta si despertaba y detenerla antes de que se transformase. Por lo cual, con el fin de restringir sus movimientos se le llevó bajo tierra, oculta en la más oscura profundidad. Hange se encargó de ella. Dirigió los experimentos para tratar de sacarla de allí, sin éxito. También a menudo la interrogaba, haciéndole las mismas preguntas que me acosaban a mí. "¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu propósito con todo esto? ¿Tienes idea de a cuántas personas mataste?"

Sólo la visité dos veces. La primera vez acompañando a Hange, que inútilmente trató de sacarle algo. La segunda vez fui solo.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Sabes cuántas familias destrozaste?_

 _No sólo asesinaste a mis hombres, también a mi esposa. ¿Estás conforme con eso, o seguirás matando gente por placer? ¿Es eso? ¿Te complace quitar las vidas como si fueras su dueña? ¿Te sientes superior por decidir quién vive y quién muere?_

Nunca tuve una respuesta. Annie Leonhart se encerró allí, como si fuera su propia tumba. Tal vez estaba muerta, y ese cristal era lo que mantenía su cuerpo conservado. Intentar interrogarla sólo era una pérdida de tiempo. Estrellar el puño en su ataúd de cristal tampoco funcionó.

Pero había una parte de mí que quería creer, que aún encerrada en esa cosa con sus ojos cerrados, Annie Leonhart podría oírme, que podría sentir mi ira y mis deseos de retribuirle todas y cada una de las muertes que causó. Tal vez hasta podría usar uno de esos métodos "especiales" de Kenny. Quería infligirle tanto daño como pudiera, que se retorciera de dolor hasta ya no poder más, suplicando misericordia, devolverle todo el dolor que había causado, hacerle pagar con creces las muertes de cada legionario allá afuera y cada soldado que aplastó con tan solo transformarse. Vengarme por Iván, por Ness, por Siz, Oluo, Eld, Gunter…

Petra.

Pero Petra no hubiera estado de acuerdo. Me miraría con los ojos muy abiertos, con esa mirada tan intensa que censuraría de inmediato esa idea sin decir una sola palabra. Se horrorizaría por ver ese lado tan oscuro que yo mismo apenas empezaba a descubrir, y tal vez sí terminaría alejándose de mí como temí cuando le hablé sobre mi pasado. Y no la culparía por ello, porque hasta yo me estremecí al pensar esas ideas y descubrir que no me contendría si tuviese la oportunidad de realizarlas.

Ella no lo aprobaría. No justificaría las acciones de Annie Leonhart y estaría de acuerdo en que pagara por sus crímenes, pero tampoco aceptaría que me dejara dominar por ese lado oscuro y terminara cayendo en su mismo nivel. Seguramente diría que no existiría entonces diferencia entre ambos, que la criatura que se divirtió asesinando soldados de diversas formas no distaría mucho del hombre que la torturaba por venganza; y que no debería dejarme dominar por esos sentimientos por muy fuertes que fueran porque sólo acabarían destruyéndome.

Pero ella ya no está aquí para tratar de redimirme. Ese es el problema, que está muerta y es culpa de esa maldita niñata encerrada en su sarcófago de cristal, totalmente ajena de lo que pasa alrededor, descansando tranquilamente mientras familias enteran lloran a sus hijos y niños esperan en vano el regreso de sus padres.

Es tan malditamente injusto. Ella sólo se encierra en esa cosa y ya, mientras afuera hay gente que sigue sufriendo por su causa. El hijo de Kathy nunca conocerá a su padre, los sobrinos de Oluo se quedaron solos por completo, los Schulz y los Ral perdieron a sus únicos hijos, y decenas de familias fueron destrozadas. Y a Annie Leonheart le importa una puta mierda.

Ese nombre no encaja con ella. Annie no tiene gracia para con nadie. Así que, supongo que torturarla un poco si logramos sacarla de ahí no debería afectarle mucho. Es un maldito titán y se puede regenerar cuanto quiera. En cuanto a mí, ya estoy lo suficientemente podrido como para preocuparme en mancharme más.

Pensar en torturar a una chiquilla de quince años. Vaya mierda, ¿en qué clase de monstruo me estaba convirtiendo?

* * *

¡Hola!

Pasaba por acá a publicar un par de capítulos de esta historia que recién me animé a escribir. Sin embargo, les pido que me disculpen, pero esto **no** significa que voy a regresar a fanfiction.

Gracias por, como siempre, el apoyo demostrado, y aprovecho para desearles una felices fiestas y un exitoso año 2017.

—Fanfiction, 22 de diciembre de 2016

PD: En "Momentos" 51 encontrarán una sidestory de este capítulo.


	19. Alma: Nuevo escuadrón

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

19\. **_Alma:_** Nuevo Escuadrón

* * *

Nunca imaginé que tendría que remplazar a los miembros de mi escuadrón. Eran los mejores, después de todo. No los escogí por simple emoción, lo hice porque conocía su fuerza y su valor. Pero tras los acontecimientos con el fracaso de la expedición 57 y un nuevo atentado por llevarse a Eren, tuve que escoger nuevos soldados.

Los graduados de la 104 estaban lejos de alcanzar el nivel de mi antiguo escuadrón. Tal vez esa chica Ackerman se acercaba bastante, pero lo que tenía de fuerte lo tenía de imprudente y terca. Eren era lo único en que pensaba, no sabía seguir instrucciones, y estaba casi seguro de que tenía ganas de cobrarse la paliza que le di al mocoso ese en el juicio. Sin duda era uno de los soldados más fuertes de la Legión, pero su obstinación por salvar a Eren por encima de todo la cegaba causándonos problemas a los demás. Como por ejemplo, la lesión en mi pierna que me mantuvo semanas fuera de combate.

Tenía mucho que aprender todavía, como seguir órdenes por ejemplo. De no ser por su imprudencia, sería uno de los mejores soldados, con un nivel comparado a los veteranos incluso. Era claro que entre su círculo de amigos era muy admirada y respetaba por su fuerza. Durante nuestra estadía en el cuartel de Hermina escuché muchas cosas, entre esas, que se había enfrentado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Annie Leonhart. De hecho, fue ella quien evitó que huyera escalando de la muralla, cortando sus dedos.

En cuanto al resto, era un grupo bastante variado. Habían sobrevivido juntos al ataque a Trost, la expedición 57, y finalmente, el ataque al Castillo de Udgard. Aún les faltaba mucho por aprender, pero se las habían arreglado para seguir en una pieza hasta los momentos. Eran jóvenes, inexperimentados, pero decididos a luchar por la causa de la Humanidad y eso era lo que importaba a fin de cuentas.

Jean Kirstein era fuerte, pero sus constantes discusiones con Eren me tenían hastiado. Krista Lenz, o mejor dicho, _Historia Reiss_ , era mucho más que una legionaria con la suficiente suerte de contar con la protección de un titán cambiante. Connie Springer y Sasha Braus… ni qué decir de esos dos. La una se la pasaba quejándose de tener hambre, y el otro trataba de controlarla inútilmente, pero manejaban bien el equipo de maniobras y Braus era buena con el arco. En conjunto, eran un escuadrón muy peculiar, pero trabajan bien en equipo y resultaron ser útiles en cada misión que se nos presentó de allí en adelante.

Armin Arlet no era el más fuerte de todos y todavía me pregunto cómo ese sabelotodo con apariencia de niñita se las arregló para sobrevivir los años de entrenamiento, pero tenía una mente amplia y despierta, capaz de barajar todo tipo de posibilidades y teorías en cuestión de segundos, y formular las respuestas más convenientes en cada caso. Mentalmente era un prodigio, al punto que Erwin tomaba en serio sus planes y los ponía en práctica. Fue él quien ideó todo eso de usar a Eren como el reparador de la muralla.

Según él, las murallas estaban hechas de titanes cristalizados, teoría que Hange comprobó tras unos análisis y el hallazgo de titanes dentro de los muros. Lo que proponía era que Eren entrenara para controlar esa capacidad, y usarlo para tapar la brecha en la Muralla María. Con este plan, no se gastarían recursos humanos y monetarios, y retomar la muralla sería cosa de un día como mucho. Era una idea un tanto disparatada, pero una idea al fin. Y el tiempo se agotaba, la situación con los refugiados estaba empeorando y era necesario actuar pronto. Por lo que, nuevamente, la esperanza de todos estaba puesta en Eren.

Hange se encargó de su entrenamiento, vigilando sus transformaciones y estudiando cada pequeño progreso. Las constantes transformaciones agotaron física y mentalmente a Eren por completo, hasta el punto de causarle hemorragias nasales. Sin embargo no se rindió, e insistió en seguir con los experimentos pese al desgaste físico. Todo esto se llevó a cabo en secreto, ya que el descontento popular hacia la Legión y Eren en particular creció con lo ocurrido la noche del ataque al Castillo de Udgard. Además, con la muerte del padre Nick, terminamos por confirmar nuestras sospechas. Estábamos atrapados en medio de una lucha política, donde no sólo Eren era el objetivo, sino también Historia Reiss. Mantenerlos ocultos a ambos y a la vez descubrir el verdadero rostro del enemigo se volvió nuestro trabajo.

Y no fue fácil. La Legión de Reconocimiento se volvió un blanco, y tuvimos que escondernos, mezclarnos con los civiles para pasar desapercibidos. También hubo una ocasión en que tuvimos que usar a Arlet y Kirshtein como señuelos, disfrazándolos de Historia y Eren respectivamente. Fueron semanas enteras de incertidumbre, de ocultarse, de hacer planes e intentar predecir el siguiente movimiento del enemigo.

 ****La expedición para retomar la muralla María tuvo que esperar. Con los descubrimientos sobre la verdad de la monarquía, y los planes para tomar el poder y así cumplir los propósitos de la Legión con éxito, la expedición 58 se vio aplazada por 3 meses o más.

En esos tres meses se descubrieron muchas cosas. Nuevos enemigos, nuevos aliados, las identidades del titán colosal y el titán acorazado fueron descubiertas, además de la identidad de un cuarto titán cambiante entre los miembros de la 104. Vaya suerte, cinco de esos mocosos resultaron ser todos titanes. Reiner Brown. Berthold Fuber. Annie Leonheart. Eren Yeaguer. Ymir.

Ymir. La misma del diario de Ilse. La tuvimos frente a nuestras narices todo este tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta. Por supuesto que nadie más aparte de los altos mandos sabíamos sobre el diario, por lo que sus compañeros nunca sospecharon nada. Pero cuando oí su nombre, supe que no era quien aparentaba. Y así resultó ser, Ymir era un titán cambiante de poca altura y fuerza, pero capaz de hablar. Y, dejando de lado la estatura, era exactamente igual a Ilse. Piel morena, cabello corto oscuro, pecosa. Desconocíamos sus intenciones o de qué lado estaba. Eren casi no recordaba nada de su conversación con ella cuando fue secuestrado por los cambiantes, pero Historia estaba convencida de que su amiga estaba siendo chantajeada y no era mala en realidad.

Una cosa sí es cierta, Ymir guardaba muchos secretos, empezando por el hecho de que un titán le rindió reverencia a una chica cuando la confundió con ella. ¿Por qué un titán haría algo así? Hange preparó un montón de teorías que no se tardó en presentarnos, trasnochándonos en el proceso. Maldita sea, nunca entiende lo que es "ser breve". Al final, la respuesta resultó ser bastante inesperada, y puso de cabeza todo en lo que una vez creímos o juzgamos como correcto. El origen real de los titanes, la verdadera historia tras la creación de las murallas, el pasado tras Annie Leonhart y compañía… todo resultó ser de la forma que menos esperábamos. Aquel sótano guardaba secretos demasiado oscuros, cosas que me quitaron el sueño por días y que me hicieron cuestionar todo.

Nuestros ideales, nuestra lucha, de qué lado habíamos estando peleando todo este tiempo. Todo es un laberinto confuso y estrecho donde los que dejamos atrás murieron peleando una batalla sin causa. Petra, mi escuadrón, Erwin y tanto otros… ¿realmente su sacrificio valió la pena o seguimos engañándonos a nosotros mismos?

* * *

—Fanfiction, 22 de diciembre de 2016


	20. Alma: Reencuentro

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

20\. **_Alma:_** _Reencuentro_

* * *

El camino hacia el sótano estuvo plagado de obstáculos, cambios drásticos, y sobre todo, sacrificios. Perdimos más hombres en esa misión que en ninguna otra, incluyendo a Erwin. Debí haberle roto las piernas como prometí.

Pero de nada sirve lamentarse ni pensar en lo diferente que podría ser las cosas de haber tomado otro camino. Erwin ya no está aquí y si lo estuviera me reprocharía que recriminarse por las malas decisiones del pasado es fútil y carece de sentido. Se burlaría, incluso, diciéndome que me estoy poniendo sentimental o alguna estupidez como esa.

Su funeral fue breve y tranquilo. No había muchos miembros con vida en la Legión como para alargar la reunión tampoco. Los de la 104 le rindieron honores y Hange dio algunas palabras. Es increíble ver cuánto le apreciaba esa loca.

Todo esto no puedo evitar recordarme a Kenny, a quien también había perdido poco atrás. El muy malnacido decidió aparecer por fin, y encima causó unos cuantos desastres. Reveló información importante con respecto a los Reiss, los titanes y toda la cosa, e incluso nos proveyó del suero que más tarde salvaría la vida del cabeza de coco y nos proveería del poder del titán colosal.

Kenny apareció en un momento de incertidumbre para los soldados de la Legión, con el firme propósito de llevarse a Eren y a Historia. Preparamos una trampa para encontrar a Rod Reiss, padre de Historia y el verdadero rey, haciendo que los mocosos fueran "capturados" por nuestro nuevo aliado, Dimo Reeves, pero las cosas terminaron mal. Fueron secuestrados, Reeves terminó muerto y encima se inculpó a la Legión de su asesinato.

Kenny fue muy astuto. Sabía que íbamos por Rod, y nos esperó todo ese tiempo con calma, dejando que ejecutáramos nuestros planes para luego desbaratarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se encargó de que la muerte de Reeves pareciera hecho por nosotros para lavarse las manos y a la vez restringir nuestros movimientos. Al tener que evadir la justicia no podíamos ponernos en evidencia saliendo en público, así que tuvimos que ocultarnos y movernos en las sombras, además de que Kenny y su gente nos buscaban para eliminarnos.

El plan inicial para encontrar a Eren y a Historia fracasó. De nuevo, Kenny sabía que íbamos hacia él, y preparó todo para hacernos caer en su trampa. Asesinó a Nifa en mi cara con un arma nueva y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo con varios soldados del cuarto escuadrón de la Legión que nos acompañaban en ese momento. Incluso intentó matarme, pero logré esquivar las balas. Sus compañeros trataron de dispararme también, y me vi obligado a ocultarme en un bar para salvar mi vida.

Nuestro encuentro fue… interesante. No esperaba verlo ni tampoco me alegró el hacerlo. Kenny no dejaba de hacer bromas estúpidas, cosa que no me hizo ni pizca de gracia. Desde que llegó no dejó de dispararme, y ahora quería hablar. Vaya chiflado. Resulta irónico ver cómo terminaron nuestros caminos, yo en la Legión de Reconocimiento y él en la Policía Militar, pese a que en el pasado se cargó a unos cuantos de sus miembros. Harto de sus disparates, y siendo la única forma de escapar, conseguí dispararle con un rifle, pero logró protegerse de alguna manera usando una silla. Aunque no murió quedó inconsciente por el impacto, y finalmente logré huir de allí y reunirme con mi escuadrón.

Tuvimos que reordenar nuestros planes. Para salvar a Eren y a Historia teníamos que preparar un mejor plan y conseguir información como fuera posible del enemigo. Sanes, uno de los oficiales de la Primera División de la Policía Militar que habíamos logrado capturar y el responsable de la muerte del padre Nick, no fue muy colaborador al respecto pese a las torturas a las que lo sometimos. Aunque la información que nos dio resultó de ayuda, ahora necesitábamos nombres, horarios, algo que nos permitiera estar un paso por delante del enemigo.

La información que requeríamos terminó llegando de una fuente inesperada. Marlo Sand y Hitch Dreyse, miembros de la Policía Militar y ex compañeros de Annie Leonhart fueron enviados tras nosotros luego del alboroto del bar, pero logramos volver los planes de la PM en su contra. Sin necesidad de amenazas ni torturas se volvieron nuestros aliados, sobre todo Marlo, un idealista que soñaba con cambiar las cosas desde dentro. Ambos desconocían el paradero de Annie, de hecho pensaban que había sido comida por un titán. Cuando supieron la verdad, no dudaron en colaborar con nosotros, e incluso Marlo se unió a la Legión luego de que todo el asunto con Historia y Eren terminara. Y aunque Hitch no parecía tan entusiasmada como él, tampoco se nos opuso. Gracias a ellos, pudimos dar con el lugar de reunión de la Policía Militar Central.

Paralelamente a eso, Erwin junto a Pixis puso en práctica un plan para derrocar a la monarquía que resultó ser exitoso. Se llevó una buena golpiza en el proceso y por poco es ejecutado, pero al final valió la pena. Fue llevado ante la falsa nobleza, en el distrito Mitras, y estando allí Anka irrumpió informando que la Muralla Rose había caído. Ante esto, los falsos nobles ordenaron cerrar las puertas de la Muralla Sina para impedir que la gente huyera hasta allí buscando refugio. Esto puso de manifiesto su verdadero rostro, pues aunque la noticia era falsa, demostró que no les interesaba la gente ni las vidas, solo proteger sus propias vidas y sus riquezas. Inmediatamente fueron arrestados por la máxima autoridad dentro de la milicia y destituidos de su cargo. La Legión también fue absuelta de sus crímenes, gracias a que el plan de Hange para demostrar la inocencia de la Legión con respecto al asesinato de Reeves también fue exitoso.

Con una preocupación menos de la que hacerse cargo, y gracias a la información recopilada por Hange sobre el paradero de Eren e Historia, pudimos centrarnos en su rescate. Esta vez, nos fuimos mejor preparados, llevando pólvora incluso. Marlo y Hitch nos acompañaron, al igual que Hange y los hombres de Erwin. Resulta que los mocosos se hallaban recluidos en una mazmorra bajo una vieja capilla que pertenecía a los Reiss, custodiados por el mismo Rod. En el camino les advertí al grupo sobre Kenny y sus armas para que estuvieran preparados. Les dije que no debían subestimarlo y que él sería el mayor obstáculo en el rescate de Eren, cosa que los desmotivó un poco pero continuaron con la misión. Continuamos hablando sobre él, y descubrí que Mikasa y sus padres tuvieron problemas y hasta fueron perseguidos por causa de su raza. No muchas horas después descubriría que de hecho, yo también era un Ackerman, y que por lo tanto, compartía lazos sanguíneos con ella y con Kenny.

Lo supe de una forma que no me esperaba. De niño, solía pensar que Kenny tal vez era mi padre, y cuando crecí dejé de pensar en ello y al final no tenía idea de qué rol cumplía él en mi vida. La respuesta que finalmente llegó fue algo inesperado, algo que nunca me imaginé. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo supe la verdad. En su lecho de muerte, con graves quemaduras y herido a causa de la transformación de Rod Reiss en titán, Kenny Ackerman me reveló que mi madre era su hermana menor. No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué entonces me abandonó? Kenny dijo entonces que no estaba preparado para ser un padre para mí.

Kenny murió esa misma tarde. No pudo sobrevivir a sus heridas, aun teniendo en posesión un frasco con el suero de titán que podría cumplir su sueño de alcanzar poder. Se rehusó a utilizarlo, y en su lugar, me lo dio justo antes de morir.

No pensé que su muerte me afectaría. Días atrás habíamos intentado matarnos mutuamente y ese mismo día las cosas no fueron diferentes. Yo ya no pensaba en él como mi viejo mentor con quien inevitablemente me había encariñado en aquella época, y seguramente él ya no pensaba en mí como su pequeño sobrino. Sin embargo, en esos segundos finales que marcaron la verdad y su muerte, lo sentí cercano nuevamente. En realidad no había estado solo del todo, aun había tenido alguien que era parte de mi familia. Fue como si hubiese sido llevado de vuelta a mi niñez, cuando Kenny me cuidaba y me enseñaba cosas, cuando me dejaba su sombrero y me felicitaba por un trabajo bien hecho o una tarde de aprendizaje exitosa. Fue como si todos esos años de incertidumbre y dolor hubieran sido borrados, como si las líneas enemigas ya no existieran y Kenny y yo fuésemos cercanos de nuevo.

No pensé que su muerte me afectaría, pero me afectó. De rodillas frente a él, sentí que de cierta forma había perdido a alguien importante. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía sentirme así hacia alguien como Kenny después de todo lo que hizo?

Pero no puedo dejarme detener por eso. Que seamos familia no quita que Kenny haya sido un desgraciado y un asesino. Entre sus muchas muertes se encuentra la de la madre de Historia, por ejemplo. Además, el trabajo nunca para y menos ahora con todo este asunto de Historia y el suero. Así que, cerré los ojos de Kenny, me levanté de allí y me reuní con el resto de mi escuadrón.

Como siempre lo he hecho.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 22 de diciembre de 2016


	21. Alma: Sueños

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

21\. **_Alma:_** _sueños_

 _« ¡Libertad! ¡Libertad! Cuánta sangre y lágrimas se han vertido por tu causa…»_

-Eduardo Blanco.

* * *

Tras la muerte de Kenny y el rescate de Eren e Historia las cosas se calmaron un poco. El plan de Erwin y Pixis para revelar la verdadera cara de la monarquía y provocar un golpe de estado contra ellos dio resultado. Gracias a ello, todos terminaron dándose cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, y así, los antiguos monarcas fueron remplazados por Historia, quien fue muy bien recibida por la población. Sin duda, la chiquilla tenía carisma. Claro que también ayudó el hecho de que se corriera la información de que fue ella quien puso fin a la amenaza del titán de Rod Reiss.

Las amenazas no terminaron con la muerte de Kenny y sus hombres. Los intentos de Rod Reiss de manipular a Historia para que se convirtiera en titán y devorara a Eren, y así recuperar el poder que el sr. Yeaguer les había robado, no dieron resultados. En su lugar, Historia terminó por repudiarlo e ir en su contra, sin embargo Rod logró ingerir parte del suero que había destinado para su hija, y se transformó en un titán excéntrico cuya altura superaba con creces a la del titán colosal. Medía unos 120 metros quizás. Una vez transformado, comenzó a avanzar hacia el distrito Orvud de la Muralla Sina, ignorando a los soldados que arremetían contra él y carbonizando todo a su paso.

Los intentos de detenerlo fueron inútiles, y muchos civiles debieron ser evacuados del distrito bajo el pretexto de un simulacro. Los de la Garrison le dispararon una gran cantidad de proyectiles, pero fue en vano. Rod comenzó a levantarse, y fue hora de actuar. Debido a la gran cantidad de vapor que expedía este titán fue necesario mojarnos primero de pies a cabeza para contrarrestar el calor. Armin y Sasha fueron los primeros en atacar, destruyendo las manos del titán con explosivos. Luego Eren, ya transformado, insertó explosivos en su boca que hicieron estallar su cabeza. El resto del escuadrón nos lanzamos a la ofensiva, pero fue la misma Historia quien le dio el golpe el final. Fue interesante, nunca la había visto luchar.

Algunos civiles que estaban presentes la recibieron con sorpresa al verla aterrizar en tierra, y no desaprovechó el momento para tomar su posición como reina delante de ellos. Días después, fue coronada reina ante las aclamaciones del pueblo. Ese mismo día se atrevió a golpearme frente a sus compañeros y me retó a devolvérselo. Fue casi gracioso. En lugar de ello, simplemente les agradecí. Esos chicos habían pasado por mucho los últimos días, desde hacer de señuelo, exponer sus propias vidas hasta matar gente. En verdad les estaba agradecido.

Historia fue muy bien acogida por la gente. Una vez coronada reina, comenzó a trabajar de inmediato, y entre algunas de sus obras fundó un orfanato para niños, incluyendo aquellos de la ciudad subterránea donde nací y crecí. Por otro lado, las cosas mejoraron mucho. Algunos políticos decidieron colaborar con la Legión, y la tecnología nueva oculta por la Policía Militar fue expuesta para ayudar a hacer algunas mejoras. También se reforzó la seguridad de las murallas con la ayuda de Eren, usando unas especies de guillotinas en puntos estratégicos para liquidar a los titanes que se acercaran demasiado. También la Legión recibió nuevos miembros, entre los cuales se encontraba Marlo Sand. En cuanto a mí, se me encomendó la custodia de la jeringa que Kenny me dio, y se me delegó la decisión de en qué persona utilizarla.

Con los problemas anteriores resueltos, finalmente pudimos empezar a poner en marcha el plan para retomar la Muralla María. Erwin solicitó un plazo de un mes para preparar todo. Mientras, le hicimos una visita a Shadis, predecesor de Erwin y antiguo amigo del padre de Eren. Necesitábamos cuanta información fuera posible, y Shadis podía ser de ayuda.

Grisha Yeaguer fue encontrado por Shadis y sus hombres durante una expedición fuera de los muros. Aparentemente no recordaba nada salvo su nombre y profesión. Con ayuda de Shadis se integró a la sociedad, y poco a poco fue ganando confianza y renombre. Las cosas fueron cuesta arriba para él cuando una epidemia atacó a Shiganshina y él fue el único que pudo encontrar una cura y ponerle fin. No mucho después, se casó con la madre de Eren, una joven mesera por la que al parecer Shadis sentía algo. Años después, cuando la Muralla María cayó por primera vez Shadis lo volvió a encontrar, buscando desesperadamente a su familia. Le guió hasta el refugio donde se encontraba Eren, y pese a su desaprobación, el sr. Yeaguer se llevó a su hijo al bosque. Fue allí cuando le inyectó el suero al muchacho y se dejó devorar por él para que obtuviera sus poderes de cambiante. Del padre de Eren no quedó nada, y cuando Shadis llegó hasta el bosque, se encontró con un inconsciente Eren que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido y que desconocía el poder que yacía en su interior.

Después de su relato las piezas encajaron mejor. El sr. Yeaguer, quien de alguna forma había obtenido poderes de titán cambiante, le robó el poder que Frieda Reiss tenía y masacró al resto de su familia. El único que sobrevivió esa noche fue Rod. Luego fue en búsqueda de su familia intentando salvarlos, pero la noticia de la muerte de su esposa a manos de un titán le destrozó por completo. Puedo entender sus sentimientos. Yo también perdí a la persona que más amaba por causa de un maldito titán. El padre de Eren le heredó su deseo de venganza, le inyectó el suero, y lo demás es historia.

Eren y sus amigos se unieron a la milicia, y Shadis intentó sabotearlo para protegerlo. Pero la determinación de Eren era demasiado fuerte para dejarse desalentar, y en lugar de rendirse siguió intentándolo hasta lograrlo. Entonces Shadis decidió hacerse a un lado y dejar que el chico siguiera su camino. Quién lo diría, ahora más que un excelente soldado de la Legión es la esperanza de la humanidad.

La reunión con Shadis rindió frutos interesantes. No solo sirvió para poner las piezas en su lugar, también sirvió para tener información que antes no poseíamos, y que podría ayudar en relación a los otros cambiantes, Reiner, Berthold y Annie. Hange y Erwin estuvieron discutiéndolo largo rato, sacando sus propias teorías y conclusiones. Luego me reuní con él, para hablar al respecto de la expedición que se acercaba y lo que esperaba hacer una vez concluyera. Si todo terminaba bien, no solo podríamos sellar la brecha del muro, sino también acceder a los secretos que el sr. Yeaguer tenía guardados en su sótano. La operación para reconstruir la ciudad comenzaría después de eso, pero eso era más que obvio.

Erwin planeaba asistir a la expedición. Le dije que no era buena idea. Había sido un excelente soldado, sí, pero en su estado actual no era prudente. Pero Erwin insistió en ir, alegando que quería estar allí para conocer la verdad y otro montón de estupideces más, y al final acabé por desistir. Maldita sea, no debí confiar en él. Su sueño era conocer la verdad de este podrido mundo, el origen de los titanes y qué había más allá de estas murallas. Pero su sueño se quedó en eso, un simple sueño.

Ahora no está aquí para saberlo. Ni Marlo, ni Moblit, ni mi escuadrón, ni Isabel y Farlan y todos aquellos que hemos perdido. Ninguno de ellos pudo llegar tan lejos como para saber la verdad, ni ver sus respectivos sueños cumplirse. Ni siquiera el mío. Al principio solo me interesaba salir de la ciudad subterránea y tener una vida mejor, luego tras la muerte de mis hermanos aquella libertad adquirida careció de sentido. Luchaba por seguir a Erwin, por los ideales de libertad de la Legión, por librar a este perdido mundo de la amenaza que pende sobre nosotros. Pero no tenía un sueño ni metas propias. Hasta que conocí a Petra.

Cuando empezamos a andar juntos y dejé de pensar en mí para pensar en un "nosotros", un nuevo sueño cobró vida. Acabar con la existencia de los titanes y poder vivir en un nuevo mundo, algún lugar donde tuviéramos paz. Que al levantarnos por la mañana nuestro primer pensamiento no fuera el entrenamiento, o los deberes del día en la Legión. Que pudiéramos levantarnos de la cama y no de un catre incómodo en un cuartel militar, que nuestra ropa fuera de civil y no un uniforme con correas apretadas que dejan marca. Y más tonterías como esas, pequeños detalles que denotaran libertad y no una vida militar dedicada a exterminar criaturas come-humanos. Quería que ella pudiera descansar de este peso que los soldados llevamos en la espalda y pudiera vivir sin el temor a que cada día que pasara fuera el último. Incluso si no teníamos hijos, que pudiéramos dejarles a los hijos de otros un mundo sin amenazas. Pero sobre todo eso, simplemente quería vivir con ella una vida pacífica, sin titanes de por medio.

Pero nada de eso es posible ahora. Ese sueño se extinguió junto a su vida, igual que el de Erwin y tantos otros. Pero al menos, aún quedaban sueños que se podían cumplir. Aquellos mocosos de Shiganshina eran jóvenes, valientes y fuertes, y contaban con información y recursos que la humanidad nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de tener. Tenían un gran poder de su lado, así que todavía tenían la esperanza de poder ver todas esas cosas con las que soñaban.

Los oí hablar de ello dos noches antes de la expedición. Hablaban de aquellos que habían perdido en el camino, de sus antiguos sueños de niños, de aquellas cosas maravillosas que esperaban encontrar afuera. Inevitablemente, eso me llevó a pensar también en mi viejo escuadrón. Eld, Gunter, Petra y Oluo también solían hablar de cosas así. Oluo no parecía muy crédulo sobre las aparentes maravillas que el mundo exterior parecía ofrecer, pero los demás sí. Gunter deseaba que sus padres pudieran verlo antes de morir, Eld soñaba con ofrecerle un mundo así a su futuro hijo, y Petra… bueno, ella creía ciegamente en ese supuesto paraíso idílico que nos fue arrebatado. Yo no estaba muy seguro al respecto, sería apresurado afirmar que en verdad existe un río de fuego y montañas de hielo sin tener pruebas, por citar un ejemplo. Y aunque en verdad existieran todas esas cosas y las viera allí afuera con mis propios ojos, nunca podré responderle a Petra su pregunta.

 _«¿Qué dice usted, capitán?¿Cómo cree que sea el mundo exterior, más allá del cuartel de abastecimiento?»_

Aún recuerdo el tono curioso de su voz cuando me preguntó eso aquella tarde primavera. No supe qué decir, me limité a encogerme de hombros y a responder que mientras no hubiera más titanes, por mí cualquier cosa estaría bien. Pero ahora, sin ella a mi lado, no sé si vivir en un mundo así valga la pena, por más maravilloso que sea. Y la verdad, no sé si pueda creer en un mundo así.

La conversación de esos niños trajo de vuelta esa pregunta y me recordó muchas cosas. Entre esas, la noche en que discutía con Isabel y Farlan acerca de los planes para matar a Erwin. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, y ahora la historia parecía repetirse. Solo que esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie muriera, y los amigos de Eren también estaban dispuestos a dar el todo por el todo y no dejarse vencer a la primera. Parecía que, finalmente, sus sueños iban a hacerse realidad.

Pero a veces, soñar cuesta caro.

* * *

En Momentos 44 y 45 hay digamos, dos sydestories de este capítulo.

¡Felices fiestas!

-Fanfiction, 24 de diciembre de 2016


	22. Alma: Significado

Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajme Isayama. El _Soldadito de Plomo_ le pertenece al maestro Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

22\. **_Alma:_** _Significado_

 _«¿Es ese el destructor o el creador?_

 _Con las llamas del odio empuñamos las espadas._

 _¿Es ese nuestro destino o nuestra voluntad?_

 _Lucharemos hasta que el ardiente viento arrebate nuestras alas.»*_

—Bauklotze, Hiroyuki Sawano, 進撃の巨人 OST.

* * *

La salida a la expedición 58 estuvo muy animada. Partimos en medio de los gritos de aliento de la muchedumbre, y algunos soldados, incluyendo a Erwin, respondieron con el mismo entusiasmo. Vaya tontería.

Preparamos nuestra salida de manera que, primero, fuera durante una fase en que la luna no se viera, y segundo, que se hiciera de noche. De esa forma avanzaríamos sin problemas y los titanes no resultarían una amenaza. De hecho, durante el camino divisamos a uno descansando, y por increíble que pudiera parecer, se quedó inmóvil y nos ignoró por completo.

El resto del trayecto hasta Shiganshina transcurrió sin problemas, y llegamos para el amanecer. Erwin autorizó el uso de nuestros equipos de maniobras y nos ordenó estar alerta, ya que podría haber titanes ocultos y esta vez no nos ignorarían.

Shiganshina lucía tan desolada y destruida como recordaba. El enorme hoyo en la muralla María era visible desde nuestra posición, ya que nos dirigíamos hacia allí con el fin de sellar el muro y distraer al enemigo. Era más que seguro que Reiner y compañía estarían por allí, y aunque desconocíamos qué tanto sabían sobre las habilidades de Eren, lo más probable es que dedujeran que contábamos con alguna forma de sellar la puerta, pues de lo contrario no estaríamos allí. Como parte del plan para mantener a Eren a salvo una centena de soldados nos dirigimos hacia allí con el rostro cubierto. Así, nos mantendríamos a salvo ya que el enemigo no se arriesgaría asesinando a alguien que podría ser Eren, y para cuando averiguaran quién era él ya el muro habría sido sellado.

Sin embargo, algo raro sucedía. No había ni un solo titán en el área, como Hange notó, aun cuando estábamos en el terreno del enemigo. Pero aun así, el plan debía continuar y debíamos movernos. Eren logró transformarse en titán y cerrar el agujero con éxito, en un movimiento rápido que no tomaría más de un minuto. Ahora el siguiente paso era sellar la puerta interior de Shiganshina de la misma manera. Después de asegurarnos de que Eren se encontraba bien, partimos hacia allí.

En el camino vimos la bengala de Erwin ser disparada, lo que causó confusión en el grupo. Algunos se preguntaron si la misión había sido detenida, y Hange nos instruyó a desplegarnos por la muralla y esperar órdenes. Desde allí, vimos al grupo de soldados que estaba con Erwin moverse alrededor de la muralla como si buscaran algo. De hecho, sí había algo allí, o más bien, alguien. Reiner se las había arreglado para ocultarse dentro de la muralla, y asesinó al soldado que lo descubrió. Estuvo a punto de cargarse al cabeza de coco también, pero llegué rápidamente y me lancé sobre él con las espadas. Lo apuñalé en el pecho y casi logro decapitarlo por completo, pero el muy maldito logró de alguna forma frenar la hoja y fui incapaz de acabar con su miserable vida.

Me vi obligado a soltarlo, y Reiner cayó del muro golpeándose con fuerza, pero resultando ileso. Segundos después, se transformó en el titán acorazado. Erwin ordenó buscar más enemigos, pero justo en ese momento, a lo lejos aparecieron decenas de titanes recién transformados, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, y dirigiéndoles, quien debía ser el titán bestia. Era justo como lo habían descrito, un enorme titán con la apariencia de un simio. Arrojó un enorme pedazo de escombros hacia nosotros, impactando en la base del muro y cortando nuestra vía de escape al tapar el agujero de la puerta. El malnacido sabía lo que hacía.

No había escapatoria. Detrás de nosotros teníamos a Reiner transformado, y delante a una horda de titanes. Pero como era de esperarse, nada de esto desalentó a Erwin, solo avivó el deseo de luchar contra el enemigo. Aunque por lo pronto, se nos ordenó evadir al titán acorazado y no atacarlo, pese a que estaba escalando la muralla.

Las cosas solo parecían empeorar. Un titán que se desplazaba a gatas apareció detrás del titán bestia llevando consigo un cargamento de barriles, y Erwin barajó la posibilidad de que poseyera inteligencia también. Aparte de eso, el titán bestia golpeó el suelo y de inmediato un grupo de titanes pequeños comenzaron a correr hacia nuestra dirección, más específicamente hacia donde estaban los caballos. Seguramente era la misma estrategia que usó durante el ataque al castillo de Utgard: eliminar a los caballos para dejarnos sin escapatoria alguna. Sin caballos no teníamos forma de salir de allí, nos encontrábamos en territorio ocupado por titanes, y una retirada sin caballos sería imposible.

Qué astuto. Lo había planeado todo. Fácilmente podría dejarnos allí sin suministros y simplemente esperar hasta que estuviéramos tan débiles que no pondríamos resistencia. Entonces fácilmente podrían llevarse a Eren sin tener que luchar. Pero Erwin también era astuto, así que no tardó en planear una estrategia para resolver el problema. Envió a un grupo a proteger a los caballos, y les ordenó a mi escuadrón y al de Hange acabar con el titán acorazado. Sin embargo, nos dejó a Armin y a mí fuera de la batalla contra Reiner y me envió a proteger a los caballos y buscar la oportunidad de acabar con el titán bestia. Me tomó un momento llegar allí, y para cuando alcancé al escuadrón designado por Erwin ya los titanes estaban llegando. Maté a un par de ellos e instruí al escuadrón para que avanzara y se llevara a los caballos de allí.

Mientras tanto, Eren luchaba contra el titán acorazado, de acuerdo a los planes de Erwin. Hange y su escuadrón le apoyaban en la pelea, usando las lanzas relámpago, un nuevo tipo de armamento diseñado por Hange con el fin de matar a Reiner en su forma titán. Pero las cosas se salieron de control. De repente escuché un potente rugido que provenía del otro lado de la muralla, donde debía estar desarrollándose la lucha contra Reiner. Seguramente fue él, pero no tenía forma de saberlo hasta que me reuniera de nuevo con Hange y sus hombres. Momentos después, el titán bestia arrojó al aire uno de los barriles que cargaba el titán cuadrúpedo, en dirección al otro lado del muro.

No sabía qué esperar de todo esto. Podría tratarse de cualquier cosa, no podíamos confiarnos. Fueron momentos de expectativa que terminaron abruptamente con una gran explosión que destruyó una buena parte de la ciudad y que debió haber borrado del mapa a cualquier desgraciado que estuviese cerca. Incluso si hubiera sobrevivientes, todavía podían ser golpeados por la lluvia de escombros que dejó la explosión. No pude evitar pensar en mi escuadrón y en el de Hange, si habrían logrado refugiarse a tiempo, o si habrían muerto. Definitivamente Berthold había estado oculto en aquel barril, aunque por algún motivo no se transformó al instante sino que esperó. Pensaba en esto cuando una lluvia de rocas comenzó a caer donde me encontraba, matando a titanes y soldados por igual. Las rocas se detuvieron pero solo fue una pausa antes de una segunda arremetida.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Las rocas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, como si fueran balas y más soldados murieron. Apenas tuve tiempo de refugiarme tras unos edificios para evadir el ataque, y buscar al equipo de Marlo para advertirles de lo que sucedía y ordenar la retirada hacia la muralla. Nos movimos velozmente hacia allí, y en el camino nos encontramos a Erwin. Nos informó que la mayoría de las casas fueron reducidas a nada por las rocas, lo que reducía nuestras posibilidades de ocultarnos. Aparte de eso, no podíamos escapar por el otro lado de la muralla ya que el titán colosal iba hacia allá, quemando todo a su paso. Encima de eso, perdimos tres escuadrones durante el último ataque, por lo que la Legión solo contaba con Erwin, Marlo, unos pocos soldados y yo. Maldita sea, nuestras posibilidades se veían más y más reducidas.

Erwin no sabía nada sobre el estado de Eren y los que estaban con él, pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar. De la nada Eren en su forma titán salió disparado, estrellándose contra el tope del muro. Parecía inconsciente, pero no podíamos ocuparnos de él por el momento, teníamos que idear una vía de escape. Le sugerí a Erwin despertar a Eren y hacerlo transportar a algunos soldados para que escaparan y se salvaran, y mientras yo intentaría matar al titán bestia y acabar con todo esto de una maldita vez. No más titán bestia, no más titanes atacando las murallas y poniendo las vidas de todos en riesgo. Estaba dispuesto a ponerle fin a este larga pelea, incluso si moría en el intento, porque de todas formas no había forma de que todos superáramos esto y regresáramos a las murallas con vida. Hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran prácticamente nulas.

Pero Erwin tenía otros planes. Sacrificarse él mismo, y a los soldados restantes para darme la oportunidad de acabar con el titán bestia. Me dio la razón, cualquier cosa que hiciéramos no iba a salvar nuestras vidas, así que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era aprovecharlas para ganar. No podía creerlo. No quería escucharlo. Ese bastardo estaba dispuesto a dejarse matar, incluso si eso significaba que nunca podría llegar a obtener las respuestas que toda su vida quiso encontrar, ese propósito por el cual tantos de los nuestros murieron. Mike, Nanaba, Nifa, Gelgar, Lynne, Henning, Lion, Ilse, Isabel, Farlan, Oluo, Gunter, Eld, Petra…

Pero tanta era su determinación que terminé cediendo. Acepté el plan de Erwin de irse al infierno con todos esos soldados para darme una apertura. Acepté el sacrificio de Erwin y tomé la responsabilidad de matar al titán bestia. Esas muertes que estaban por producirse no serían en vano, yo personalmente me encargaría de acabar con ese maldito titán mono y mandarlo al infierno de donde salió.

Erwin les declaró el plan a los soldados, logrando convencerlos. La elocuencia y los discursos ridículos siempre fueron lo suyo. El plan incluía que yo me acercara furtivamente al titán bestia y usara los titanes que estaban en línea tras él para enganchar los cables del equipo, mientras los demás iban hacia él directo a sus muertes. Debo admitir que fue el mejor discurso que le oí. Darle valor y significado a las muertes de nuestros compañeros caídos con su sacrificio, y heredarle esa voluntad a los que quedan vivos para que ellos entonces hagan lo mismo por ellos.

Conmovidos por estos ideales, y con el fin de lograr algo y no dejar las muertes de los camaradas muertos en vano, Erwin y sus soldados se lanzaron a la carga en una misión suicida, disparando sus bengalas para entorpecer los ataques del titán bestia y ganar el mayor tiempo posible.

Muchos no sobrevivieron a la primera oleada. Erwin resultó herido, pero la misión continuó. El titán bestia lanzó una segunda avalancha de rocas, acabando así con la mayoría, pero los que quedaron con vida no se rindieron sino que siguieron avanzando. Sus ideales y convicciones eran más fuertes que el dolor, o el miedo a la muerte. Ahora tenían una última misión por la cual no rendirse, una causa por la que luchar hasta el final. En palabras de Erwin, algo que no dejara las muertos de nuestros compañeros en el olvido, algo que les diera _significado._

* * *

—Fanfiction, 25 de diciembre de 2016

Traducción hecha por mí.


End file.
